Do You Deserve Me?
by BlueWolf5201
Summary: AU 3x21. What if Chloe said no to Pierces' proposal? And, soon realise her feelings for Lucifer. But, when Chloe gets kidnap by some priests, one including Father Kinley, and Chloe is forced to see the truth behind Lucifer's identity in their own horrible way. Spoilers for season 3 ending and parts of season 4. #Lucifer #SaveLucifer
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so this is my first fanfic story based on the brilliant T.V show Lucifer. This is for anyone who enjoy Lucifer, especially since now the series might come to end, I am really devastated about. In my opinion, there is so much more of the story that would be great for the show.**

**#Lucifer #LuciferSeason6 #SaveLucifer**

**Based as alternative ending for season 3 episode 21 (3x21). This is how I think the episode should have ended.**

**WARNING: this will contain some spoilers for season 4 if you haven't seen it!**

Chapter 1

Chloe's POV

Today was quite a rush, from Marcus breaking up with me last night was heartbreaking for me. Then he tries to win back with lemon bars and roses, I missed having dinner with him because of the case with the death of the prima ballerina. What made things worse, was that Lucifer constantly encouraging about how bad Marcus was and our break-up. He even bought me a car just to even the game saying, "Anything Pierce can do, I can do better." Making me feel like I was some bloody trophy waiting to win by either of the two men I truly care about. But the worse was yet to come, when Lucifer made a special dinner scene for me but instead it was just to shove up pierce. I have never felt broken in my life from Lucifer since he got married to Candy after we kissed on the beach and I nearly died.

I just wanted to be alone tonight, where the only company I could possibly get was peace and quiet. Of course, I didn't mind Trixie at least she could keep me distracted, but thankfully she was asleep for school tomorrow. I was just about to pour myself a glass of wine until a knock on the door caught my attention. Unsure who it could possibly be at this time of night, but I walked over to the door calmly and opened it. It was Marcus, I froze for a second and my wide widen in surprise.

"I'm sorry for just stopping by" Marcus started before I had the chance to asked why he was here, "But when you didn't made dinner...

"No I... I sorry. This case has been..." I interrupted him, saving him from explaining himself. But, truthfully I couldn't find the words to speak.

"It's okay" Marcus perfectly ended, yet he continued, "I can say what I needed to say here. Now"

I watched Marcus walked pass me through the doorway inside of my apartment, then slowly closing the door behind me.

"For days, I've been thinking about how I screw up. Trying to figure out how to make things better" Marcus stated before he turned around facing me as our eyes focus on each other. "When you find that person who gives life meaning..."

He paused for a short breathe, "Chloe, nothing else matters."

I nodded in agreement, then he quickly added, "Chloe I know you don't trust me. I know I made mistakes. I've made an entirety of mistakes. But please let me spend the rest of days making it up to you."

His right hand reached down to his jean pocket, I narrowed my eyes in wonder, "What? What are you doing?"

Falling down to one knee, Marcus looked up while holding a ring up in front of me in his fingers, he asked, "Chloe Decker. Will you marry me?"

My whole body was froze still as a statue by his words, including the air in my lungs stopping me from breathing. For once in a while, I have finally met someone who I personally love in a serious relationship, even after the break-up and all the gifts from today. I really appreciated all the nice things he did to me, and it did gives me hope about fixing this relationship. Growing a small smile on my face as I finally began breathing again yet my heart wasn't beating faster with bliss. My mind was advising me to give him another chance, however deep down I went something else.

In the end, my mouth moved and answered, "No."

Marcus small, hopeful smile quickly faded away as he raised up from the ground as confusion was painted all over his face. I took a deep breathe in and out, honestly it was quite hard to bring the truth out from my mouth.

I finally got the air to explain before Marcus could ask, "Marcus... I'm sorry... It's not you. It's me. It's just that... it feels quite a rush, a huge rush you know."

"I know, but I can make it work. We can could make it work" Marcus grabbed my hands and tighten them together softly with his big hands.

"I know. I know. I believe there's a way for it to work too. But, since the break-up, then the case. I just think we need some time to develop it."

"Chloe, there's nothing in this world I would live for besides you" Marcus spoke with gentle words as his hand touched the side of my face.

She respected his thought with a small smile and by placing my hand over his that he rested on my check, "Marcus, it's just that today showed me that it's best to open up things, serious things, before anything bad happens. And, I believe that we shouldn't rush into things so quickly."

Marcus sign shortly before replying, "Did lucifer told you that?"

My eyes went narrow and my faithful face expresses changes into shock, mad look. I took his hand off from my check and answered, "No. What does Lucifer have to do with this?"

Marcus rapidly released that he spoke the wrong words, I could tell from the anxious expression written on his face. He tried to cover up, "Well, he..."

"What? Do you guy think this is some kind of competition. Am I like a trophy to win?" my voice raised louder in anger. I couldn't believe it has come this, first I thought those two were just men who I knew and who were really caring. Now, my whole mind is twisted, they're just two simple kids beating off in a competition.

"No, no... Of course not."

"Then what the hell is going?" I asked in a broken tone of disappointment.

"Chloe, listen to me" he gripped his hands on the side of my arms our stares locked on each other again, "Lucifer just doesn't want me to be with you."

His voice sounded serious, yet it sounded like he was naming Lucifer a lunatic. I wiggled my arms out from his grip and asked, "And why's that?"

Marcus rolled his shoulders, "Honestly, I don't know."

I was going to argue about commenting about Lucifer, but I was too tired to yell. I suck in another deep breathe and huffed, "Look, it's been a long day. I'm tired, and I can't be asked to talk about this right now. Can we please do this in the morning."

Marcus silently walked out of the apartment, driving back to his house after we said goodnight to each other. After, shutting the door, I rested my forehead on the cold, wooden door. Closing my eyes thinking over and over about Marcus, Lucifer, everything. I couldn't stop asking myself in my mind, "Why didn't I said 'yes?' I wanted him back, so why did I push him away?" I suddenly felt the warm tears trying to escape from my eyes, lifted my head up and pushed my eyes lids down by the tip of my fingers. Taking a much deeper bretahe in, hold it, then let it go releasing all of my stress to calm myself down. My finger swept the tears across to the side of my eyes.

I wanted to get all out of my head. Like punching a pillow or throwing a thief at a door like maze usually does, I didn't want to wake up Trixie though. I wanted to talk to someone about everything, that's it, that's the perfect idea. I reached out for my phone and it began calling.

"Ella, hey it's me. Listen thanks for picking up, I just wondered if you come over tonight. I could drink and eat a few things."

Thankfully she said yes, but asked why, I truthfully answered, "Something happened tonight and, well I would really like to talk to someone about this. Would you mind?"

Ella's cheerful voice made me grew a small grin on my face as I ended, "Okay. Thanks again."

Ella arrived at my apartment like five minutes or more, and honestly I was actually glad for her to come. Ella was always cheerful and positive, and that's exactly what I really need right now, just someone there to talk to. After I pour two glasses of wine and two bowls filled with a whole packet of crisps for us to snake on, we sat ourselves comfortably on my dark blue sofa. I warn her that we have to keep our voices down so that I won't wake up Trixie.

"So, what's up?" Ella started the conversation with a bright tone and wide grin, "You obviously want to talk to me about some gossip, so hit it girlfriend!"

"Ah yeah" I took a short pause, "It's about Pierce."

Suddenly, Ella's smile grew wider, "Ah... you guys finally got back together!"

"No, actually... he proposed to me" I replied.

Then Ella froze like a statue with her mouth wide open after she crunched a mouthful of crisps. I tried to ignore the mussy crisps inside of her mouth, then she unpaused back into reality. She yelled, "Oh. My. God. This calls for a celebration!"

I hushed her quickly so that her voice doesn't go any louder to wake up Trixie, I tried to explain, "Actually..."

"Oh, there's more. Go on" Ella sipped in some of her wine into her mouth.

I just spook out the truth, "I said no."

Ella chocked at first then spitted out her wine, I shifted back a bit avoiding her spit. I should have gasped at her reaction, but I knew Ella would have been shocked by that. In the meantime, I was mostly gasped at the fact that she spat out her wine onto my floor.

"Hey! I just clean my floor this morning!" I whined quietly.

"WHAT?!" Ella reacted louder, making me hushed her again.

Once her voice was calmed, she whispered her repeated question, "What?!"

Now, I talk more in a normal volume conversation, "I know, I just... I just couldn't."

"What do you mean you couldn't?!" Ella exaggerated.

"It just didn't seem right" I tried to explain, but truthfully it was actually quite hard to.

"He wanted to get back with you, after trying to make it up for you. With the lemon bars, the dinner, and now this" Ella pointed, "I mean, not everyone gets a Hugh Jackman you know." Ella then laid back and signed to herself, "Man, I want a Hugh Jackman."

I gaze at Ella widely smiling as she began daydreaming of Hugh Jackman, I won't blame her, he is quite hot. I shook my head back into reality and added, "But even with all of that, I just realised that I wanted to take things slow, not to rush into things. I mean we only been out for like what, a few mouths."

"Yeah, I guess. So, what happened next?" Ella questioned while crushing from her bowl of crisps.

"He left" I shortly answered.

"Chloe, I'm sorry" she gently breathed.

"Oh, it's not your fault" I showed her a small smile meaning to respect her kindness.

"Yes, it is. I encouraged Pierce to go and get you back" Ella looked down in sorrow, "I shouldn't have interfered."

"No, Ella" I put my wine glass and bowl down on the small table, and shifted closer to Ella resting my hand on her shoulder, "Honestly, if you haven't, then I wouldn't know if there's any kind of future for me and Pierce. True I wanted to take things slow, but I still feel like I want to be with him."

Once, Ella raised her head up and saw my saw smile, she grew herself one. Then, as usual, she learned in for a rapid hug, but I like her warm hugs. She whispered close by my ear, "He really does care for you."

"I know" I whispered back.

We pulled ourselves away from the hug and just rested my backs down on the sofa, our heads laying on the top edge and our eyes staring upwards. Ella continued, "He's a bit confessing I admit, but he has a heart for all we know. Just gotta to have faith."

I chuckled with a small smile, "Yeah, keep saying that, and see how Lucifer turn out at the end."

My ears didn't listen to my words, nor did my eyes caught Ella's confused stare. She broke the silence, "Lucifer? I thought we were talking about Marcus."

That dropped my head out of the clouds as I soon realised what I said before. I widen my eyes in shock as much as Ella's were, I tried to back up but my mouth was lost with words, "Yes... No... I mean... Yeah, it's about Marcus."

Ella had a second to herself when she surprising widen her eyes and mouth nit in shock, but in realisation. She howled, "Ohhhhh..."

"Oh... What?" I asked.

"It was Lucifer" Ella pointed.

"What?" I didn't know why, but I was feeling quite hot and sweaty.

"He's the reason why you said no" Ella explained her theory.

"No, he isn't" I replied, my voice was in higher pitch tone than what it normally is.

Ella raised her back off from the sofa, she snapped her fingers a few times before pointing them at me, "You like..."

"No, no, I don't" I interrupted Ella before she had the chance to finish that sentence.

Ella fell back onto the sofa laughing silently to herself, I rolled my eyes at her. I could feel the sitting area of my sofa vibrating from Ella's laughter. She finally calmed herself down before whispering, "Finally"

I raised my eyebrows from what Ella just said, "What do you mean by 'finally'?"

"Well, we all know you two had some, kind of, connection" Ella explained.

"We?"

"Yeah, the whole department. Even, when the postman comes" Ella answered.

I fell backwards on the sofa with covered my entire face with my hands, yawning in craziness. I couldn't what I was hearing, just wishing I have never brought Lucifer into this. So, I thought if Ella can't get herself out of the idea, then I need to reason against it.

I raised up onto my feet and position my arms on the side of my hips, and eyed down with that strict stare like I usually do in work when I wanted to be taken seriously, "Look, there's nothing going on between me and Lucifer."

"Oh, come on..." Ella don't believe me for a second.

"No, there isn't. In fact, even if I had some feelings for him, I doubt that he would have the same for me."

"I don't agree with that one" Ella leaned back on the sofa with her arms stretched out resting on either side, "To me, he did looked a bit... jealous when you and Pierce are around."

"Well, yes he was a bit... unhappy between us" I look glum at the thought when Lucifer was trying to explain to me in the lab that Pierce was 'Cain' from the bible, and it relates to his father. It just sickens me how he continues using these metaphors to describe himself as the 'Devil' and all that, but then he expresses Pierce as a bad person when he knew, and I knew Pierce is a good man. I managed to bring one more thing out from my dry mouth, 'And... I still don't know why he is."

"Maybe he does like you" Ella grinned.

I took in a deep breathe in and huffed it all out, before replying, "No, you see, he did these things to me. He continued to get me thinking that Pierce is no good, then he bought me a car and set up his penthouse in the most romantic scene for us to eat his home-made meal, and yet that was all to showed up Pierce. I mean, who does that?"

"Well, Lucifer doesn't exactly do things in what we thought they were you know" Ella tried to explain, "Maybe, Lucifer wants you to leave Pierce for a second, so maybe he could tell you things..."

I slowly shook my head from Ella's new theory, then Ella added, "I mean he just create this romantic setting for you and him. I mean was romantic?"

"The whole room was surrounded with candles" I answered.

"Ah..." Ella placed her hand onto my chest, and I smiled at her reaction. Then, she was quickly drawn back to reality, "See, maybe that's it, he got scarred at saying the truth, but he hides its and said something else. I mean have you ever wanted to say something, but you somehow blurted out something else?"

I nodded slowly as my answer. And, parts of Ella did made a bit sense; for all I know Lucifer is certainly not a lair, but he doesn't say the whole truth. In fact, I really got into the Ella's idea and it somehow grew a little hope inside me.

"So?" Ella gazed up at me like I'm supposed to know the answered.

However, I quickly doubt it again, "So, I still can't believe it because... because..." I lost my words and I could feel Ella's gaze just breaking my truthful walls, "...Because I'm not sure if he feels the same way for me."

That hit me like my face slammed into a glass mirror, my answer reflected what I thought could be his answer. All of those 'showed up Pierce' moments started flooding back to me, thinking back at that time when he created the romantic scene. I swear right before he asked that heartbreaking question, he hesitate for a second. Wondering, if he was scared of what my answer would be, maybe relate to Pierce or so.

Ella stood up as she could see the realisation in my eyes as much as that little rare of hope began growing wild inside me. She advised with a gentle smile, "Tell him."

Without thinking about anymore doubtful reasons to disagree, I slowly nodded and widen my smile with my teeth. I turned around and grabbed my house and cars keys, and phone to put inside my pocket. I opened the door and stopped suddenly as I turned back to face Ella.

"Wait! I can't go!" I whispered, "I've got Trixie."

"I'll stay" Ella answered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, sure. Go on!" Ella walked over and gently pushed me through the doorway.

"Right, Trixie will you where the keys are, and..."

"Stop worrying, we'll be fine. Okay" Ella interrupted me, and I won't blame her, I do go on chatty when I'm either in a panic or a rush, or both. Ella's word did slowly calm my nerves down.

"Just enjoy the night. You never know, you might be there all night" Ella cheekily smiled at me, I rolled my eyes at her.

I rushed down the stairs outside of the apartment fast, but softly so I won't wake up Trixie. I looked up and saw Ella did a cross sign from her head to her chest and to the side of her shoulders. "Oh, come on big guy, you can make this work, please make it work" I heard her loud prayers to God, smiling at how much faith she has in this.

Jumped into my car and started it, diving out of my parking area and headed onto the main roar. I keep the speed calm and steady, yet my mind was completely the opposite. Anxious was following right through my entire body, I don't why I feel so nervous right, I've never felt this nervous before that involves with Lucifer. So, I thought of instead of keeping everything in, try speaking it all out. Thinking of all the things I say when I reached to the penthouse;

"Hey, how are you?"

"No, I'm not here for another case."

"I'm here for... you. For you, because..."

I tried thinking of some ways of speaking to him about I feel for him;

"Listen, I didn't like how we left at the theatre this evening."

"I have something to say, and it may be a bit of a shock."

"Pierce propose, but I said no."

"Because... because I think there wasn't something there."

"Some special, like what I think 'we' have between us."

"Do you... feel the same way?"

Damn, why is this so hard? After, trying to say everything that sounded right but it felt somewhat wrong in my mind, I shook my head in annoyance. I tried picturing Lucifer's face but that made it worse; not only because it wasn't helpful, but I started to remember his entire hot body. He his wicked smile and his devilish eyes always make me blush, his muscle arms, his sly hairless, chest down to bottom his rock-hard thighs for he had six-pack, and below... God, why am I thinking about him that way!

Shaking my head and focus my stare onto the road upon, I was soon aware that I arrived quicker than I thought I was. I drove into a space, got out the car and locked it. I was parked only two buildings away from Lux, I froze coldly thinking that this is the path of no return. If I go in and see Lucifer, there's a pretty high chance it will go terribly wrong. Thinking back at how they kissed on the bench and how I nearly died, then Lucifer disappeared and came back married. This is probably it, in the end it will go completely the opposite.

Yet, those doubtful feeling slowly faded away and that crazy tiny amount of faith Ella has delivered actually felt inspiring and made me feel relax. Sucking in a deep amount of air through my nose and fall down into my lungs, then breathed out through both my nose and my mouth. I began walking at a slow pace towards Lux, the street was surprising very quiet though there were lots of noisy people up ahead who were just walking inside of Lux. I grew a small smile at the people's loud laughter from ahead, knowing that Lux is a great place. Of course, it's like one of the best I know where to dance, to drink, to listen to music, and for most people to watched dancing strippers and where to meet up with other people and have sex with. Yep, this is the kind of place where I'm walking to, but my eyes rolled up to where the penthouse is set, at the very top of the building. Hopefully, Lucifer will be there, and I just have to tell him. I sucked in my lips from the worriedness I had inside my gut. Then, slowly stop when I started thinking of how patience Lucifer will be, how he listens and never judge, perfectly see how he's in no position to be a lair.

I continued walking down the silent street as I passed the two buildings. So close for to me entering inside the building, until I heard a sudden cry. Instantly, I stopped in the centre of an entrance to which seems to be an ally that was right next to Lux. There was another cry again, echoing out from deep within the dark shadows inside of that alleyway. Shit, I should took my gun or something. My instinct was in for a mix; I didn't know if I should call back up, or go in and see, or run back to my car and get my gun. However, I went with my second choice and took the first step into the dark shadows. Every tip-toe I took that brought my closer through the alley, I the shadows' touch getting colder which gave me goosebumps all over my body. I used my right hand to hold my IPhone while switched on the torchlight and I quickly scan around the dark area where there were large bin boxes filled with cardboard boxes, rotten food in big, plastic bags and broken glass bottles. I stepped on my broken bottles which nearly startled me.

"Help..." a low voice appeared ahead in the shadows, I only stood very still while the coldness sinking through my shivering skin till it reaches to my fast blood vains and to my beating heart. My left hand nearly reached down slowly for a half-broken glass bottle in case I need to defend myself. Suddenly, the voice echoed again, "Someone please! Help..."

The voice coughed into the cold darkness while I followed it's echo, till it leads me around one of those large bin boxes. My torch lowed down it's light to brighten the view of the ground as my eyes widen in shock of a middle-age man laying down on the dirty ground. He was wearing a black clerical clothing and collar, I quickly knew he was a priest or something. My eyes then noticed his hands were holding onto the side of his waist, his fingers were partly covered with red blood. His eyes were closed, I was sure he knew someone was near, but the pain must have cause to silence his cries.

"Oh shit" I kneeled down beside him, switched my phone to my left hand while I rested my right hand on his. Helping to push the pressure harder down onto the wound, while my touch made him open his eyes and looked at me, I directed, "Keep putting pressure on the wound, okay."

"I am..." words struggled to come out form his mouth.

"Hey, it's oaky" I spoke in thinking it will be more painful for to try to talk when he has other things to worry about, "I'm cop. I'm going to help you okay."

"I am Father Saxon" he whispered by his struggling voice.

"I'm Detective Decker. Okay, listen father, you need to stay awake, okay. I'm gonna call an ambulance" I looked at my phone and just started to get myself in when the priest was trying to speak again.

"I am sorry..." Father Saxon whispered.

I took my eyes off my phone and look at him in sorrow and replied, "It's your fault father. Okay, just try to stay awake. Help is on its way."

"No, I mean for this..." he hissed.

The call button was just an inch away from the tip of my thumb, I stop and looked back at him with my eyes narrow in a slice of fear and confusion. My mouth finally moved, "What does that..."

My question was interrupted by a piece of clothing smuggled in front of my wide mouth, my roll rolled down for not just to see the clothing but there was hand holding it up. I felt the other hand flew under my arm and gripped around stomach, then another pair of hands scooped underneath my shoulders and pulled me up getting me to stand on my feet. Abruptly, Father Saxon raised up like he had problems standing up, I noticed his hand harshly swipe over his wound, or I soon grasped at the fact that it was fake all the long. Father Saxon took hold on the side of my shoulders to keep me still and steady.

Struggling out five strong grips was like trying to escape from five, giant pythons wrapped around the top half of my body. I wanted to scream out loud, but we were behind a large bin box where no one will see us, especially through this dark alleyway. My hands were that strong enough to pull one of the arms off from me. I looked down trying to see where my phone, I could see the screen, but I couldn't see if it was still on or not. I wanted to grab one of those broken bottles and slammed it right into one of those bastards' heads or faces. My cries of terror only came through the piece of clothing as quiet moans. Unaware, that the clothing was damped by some chemical toxins as could feel the toxins flying right inside my mouth when I breathe in. It triggers my mind from the toxins burning down my throat and intoxicating my mind. I tried coughing out but that somehow made it worse as it was inventing more to come inside of me.

"Steady now, my child" Father Saxon whispered in front of me. I want to stare at in angry like mad bull, but deep I was petrified like a mouse trapped within a cat's huge claws. Father whispered again, "God has a plan for you."

I wanted to just spite right in his bullshit face, despite of that I feel like I couldn't have the strength to do it. In fact, I feel I didn't have the strength at all, all of my strength was crumbling away into nothingness. I know at that exact moment what was happening as my eyelids were getting heavy and I was losing my view. I tried to keep on struggling, I really tried, but it felt so heavy for me to carry, I was even beginning to lose my balance. My feet were slipping off from the dirty ground just as I was getting lower and lower towards it. My whole world was getting darker and darker, I was losing myself to sleep, scared to death to think whether or not I'm going to die. My mind was completely racing, I thought of everyone that I probably won't see again: my dear mum, my great friend Dan, my sweet Trixie, and my Lucifer. Oh Jesus Christ, I was right around the corner! Why couldn't I just scream loud for anyone to hear me! For Lucifer to hear me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucifer's POV

After discussing with Dr. Linda about the case today and everything that has happened between me and the detective and Pierce, I finally see my true emotions for the detective. Dr. Linda advised me to go over to the detective and tell her the truth, I got into my car and drove straight to her appointment. However, when I shortly arrived at the apartment, I noticed Pierce's motocycle was here. I looked up in worried thinking he has something trick up his sleeve to woo the detective's heart. I quietly rushed up the stairs and heard some talking inside, knowing it was Pierce with the detective. Instead of knocking on the door and interrupting them, I quietly unfolded my white wings and flew over on the balcony outside of the apartment. I watched outside from the glass door, luckily the doors were slightly open for me to listen.

Listening to Pierce's words about his mistakes and how he wanted to change, to be with the detective, it cracked my heart. Like Pierce was reading my mind, everything he said would be exactly how I would have said. Then when Pierce fell down to one knee, he held up a ring and asked for the detective to marry him, everything stopped literally. The air was thin and froze in my lungs, I couldn't breathe, my eyes were locked on them. I couldn't believe this was happening, right here right now, not when I finally open up to my own feelings about her and wanted to tell her.

After a short time, the detective's revealed her answer, the air in my lungs was released so I could finally breathe again. I heard their argument and how much the detective was hurt by not just Pierce, but by me. Hearing the truth again about how I was treating this like a competition and think of her like a trophy, it deeply sored me. Once Pierce left the apartment, I watched the detective standing by the door hearing her huffed in her deep breathe in trying to stop herself from crying. It cracked my heart thinking that I put her in that position, especially when I listen to the detective about how I made her like a trophy. From the morning after Pierce broke up with the detective and thought of all the heavy weight he must have put on her. I thought I was losing off the weight by commenting negatively about Pierce; about how I can do better than. When really, I was gaining more weight on her shoulders. That drew me away from the window, thinking instead of going in and tell the detective the truth, I believed it was better to let her be alone for a while.

Quietly, unfolded my white wings out again and flew off from the balcony, I walked back to my car and drove home. I walked into Lux and passed through lots of people dancing and singing along the loud song that was being played. There were a few dirty stares eyeing at me from the beautiful ladies, however I only responded back to them with a small smile then walked off ignoring them. Finally reached up to the private elevator, heading up to my penthouse. I walked in where I set up the whole romantic scene for the detective, all of the candles were already halfway melting down to the bottom. I realised that Dr. Linda was already gone, good, I needed some time for myself. Picked up a glass of whiskey and pour into a small glass, after I walked outside to the balcony. I rested my arms on the cold, steel bars and took a quick sip of eth whiskey. I looked up at the dark sky, eyed at the fact that my bloody father is enjoying himself while watching me suffer from my mistakes that he probably planned. Then, Dr. Linda's theory came to my mind, as she suggested that it may not be my father's doing. I hated the thought for I knew my father deeply despises me and will do anything to continue torture me while I'm still living. Yet, somehow a small part of me believe this theory to be true, I eyed back at the dark sky wondering if it is true.

I couldn't be bothered to get myself another drink or go and have sex with someone. Walked back inside and headed to my bed. Talking my clothing off and neatly piled them on the side of the room, I was only wearing my boxes when I slide in my bed. Turn all the lights off and settled myself in a conformable position, yet I couldn't go to sleep straight away. Usually I could, but now I am just thinking back at all of my mistakes and the misfortunes I have created. I was thinking about the detective, how much pain she much be in. Then, I thought of trying to talk to her tomorrow, tell her everything. The truth about my feelings, then possibly about myself. Picturing how I might break her as much as I did with Dr. Linda. But, if it worked well with the doctor, then it might work well for the detective. Thankfully, my eyelids finally felt heavy and tired as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning, the usual, I work up, stretched my arms and legs, got up and dressed myself in a dark red, silky robe. And for breakfast, a good-old fresh glass of whiskey. Straight after I took a slip, the bing sound rang and the elevator doors opened, and Amenadiel walked out of it.

"Ah, brother, so nice to see you" I breathed after swallowing the skip of whiskey down my throat, "Not usual the first face I like to see every morning, but here we are."

"Luci, I think Pierce is up to something" Amenadiel rushed over on the other side of the island.

"Oh, if you're talking about his ridiculous proposal, then I already know" I replied, giving my brother a right-old hit in the face form the unknow shock.

"What?" Amenadiels' voice was low in confusion.

"Yes, apparently he was proposing to the detective" I answered before I walked around and headed to my sofa and sat down.

Amenadiel was still froze by eth island in the kitchen, "Pierce propose?" then he turned around to face me while standing up, "To marry Chloe?"

"I know it's mind-boggling, I know" I agreed while finishing my glass of whiskey, then a small, blissful smile grew on my face, "But, thankful the detective isn't completely fooled by that derange love-sick."

I got up on my feet and walked back into the kitchen as Amenadiel followed and continued, "That's still not it, Luci. What if Pierce have some else up his sleeve? We have to stop him."

I stopped close by the kitchen island and turned around to face my brother, eyed at him in surprise, "Oh brother, I like this new you. I wish you realised I was your test eons ago."

"Luci, it is God's that you..." Amenadiel sadly had to bring up old-bloody dad, again.

"Yeah, don't ruin it!" I interrupted, so he could shut up about dad in this conversation.

The bottle of whiskey was in my hands as I gently bowled in two glasses for me and Amenadiel, I added, "I'm just happy that we're on the same side for once."

Amenadiel grabbed the galss and asked, "So. What's the plan?"

"The plan... simple. The plan is simple" well honestly, I didn't have a plan since there wasn't much to do. Since the detective has rejected Pierce's proposal, I just happy she has her mind finally sorted out about him. Yet, my brother unfortunately was right about Pierce might have a few move tricks up his sleeve, and the fact that the detective still has hopes for their relationship. I knew there is still some work to be done to get the detective away from Pierce, but I remember all the work I did just to showed up Pierce broke the detective's heart.

I quietly sucked in a deep breathe in and answered, "I'm going to try to understand why that overstuffed man ham wants to get to the detective after trying to find a way to die.

"Or..." Amenadiel spoke in a long term which very vexes me.

"Or what?" I couldn't give a damd about guessing his other suggestion.

"You could just tell Chloe how you feel" Amenadiel answered with a small, gentle smile.

I suddenly paused for a second, stiffing the air in my lungs as I slowly breathe calmly, "I will come to that, just need time. Since I unfortunately, nearly broke her."

Within a second, I quickly asiden my emotions away from now, and focus on the main part, "In the meantime, Pierce has nearly weaseled his way into her heart, and I don't understand how, but I need to."

My glass swing up above my lips as I gulped all the whiskey down my throat at once, before I walked fast heading towards my bedroom. Not before, Amenadiel added that stopped me standing on the stairs, "Well, good luck. In the meantime, I will come up with a plan that will could work too." My brother walked away to elevator silently and presses the buttons to close the doors and lowed back down to the club.

"Of course, you will" I whispered underneath my breathe.

Couldn't care less what Amenadiel plan was, because I mainly wanted to focus on my own plan at the moment. Finally, I jumped back into action as I took off my dark red robe and walked into my large closet and picked up a black shirt, a dark blue jacket with a black handkerchief which was neatly placed in the left side pocket. After, sliding in some black trousers and black shoes, I combed my smooth, black hair and gave a little wink and cheeky grin at my reflection.

Once I was dressed in my three-piece suite, down go through the elevator and walked through the quiet night club. Popped in my car and drove off to the police station. My mind was calm and steady as usual, yet there was tiny part that was flooded with worriedness. Thinking what to say to the detective, but I figured I will of think of something to say when I see her.

Eventually, I reached up by the station and entered inside all smiley and steady, my eyes were scanning around for the detective, but I knew she would definitely be at her desk sitting with her papers or looking at her computer. However, when I reached down at the bottom of the stairs, my smile instantly faded away and my eyes narrowed as the detective wasn't there. Her desk was empty and quiet, I walked up and looked around thinking she possibly near by, yet her bag or her papers were no where to be seen, or her small cup of coffee. I walked into the lab and there was still no sign of the detective.

Unaware to me, Miss Lopez enter inside the side behind me, she was in her regular happy self as she spoke, "Morning Lucifer."

I turn around in hopes it was the detective, secretly disappointed me, but it was good as well to see Miss Lopez, "Morning, Miss Lopez."

Miss Lopez walked in dropped her bag in a spare space in the lab. Before, I had the chance to ask Miss Lopez where the detective is, she asked me an unusual question, "So, how was last night?"

I narrowed my eyes in confusion for what Miss Lopez's question means, till I guested that she was probably asking about the dinner date I set up for the detective last night. My voice went low and sorrow, "Well, let's just say we didn't managed to get to dinner, unfortunately."

"Oh... Nice..." Miss Lopez replied in a sweet, cheeky tone, which I responded with my eyes narrowed with unsureness.

Miss Lopez scanned around and wondered about the detective, "So, I'm guessing Chloe is stuck in bed?"

"Possibly, though I do hope she could be here soon" I answered back, thinking that perhaps the detective is sick or too upset to come back.

"Ah..." Unexpectedly, Miss Lopez rushed from the side and wrapped her small arms around my chest, hugging me tight. I resisted the hugging and try to lean back away a bit. She loudly squealed, "You guys are so... CUTE!"

"Wait, what?" I asked.

She finally released me and explained, "You two. You know."

"No. I don't know" I tilted my head and raised my eyebrows showing her how confused I am.

"About what happened last night" Miss Lopez stated.

"Last night, I only hurt the detective with the dinner date before the case" I sadly explain, hated to the remember that moment and when it was the first time I saw the detective crying in sadness.

"What?" Miss Lopez's cheerful face expression quickly melted away into the same confused expression I had. She added, "No I'm talking after the case."

I narrowed my eyes, "What happened after the case?"

"Okay, but you need to stay calm for this" Miss Lopez took a breathe in while I settle up in a straight position preparing for whatever Miss Lopez has to say. Miss Lopez began in slow pace, "So, Pierce proposed to Chloe, but she said no."

I showed no reaction which did put Miss Lopez in surprised as she watch me still being calm and steady. She continued, "Then, she called me up and we talk. She was getting mix feelings and wanted to talk to you, so she..."

"Wait, she wanted to talk?" I questioned the last part of that sentence. Repeating it again thinking that I didn't hear it right. I couldn't believe that the detective wanted to give me a second chance after what I done to me just so she won't choose Pierce. My heart stopped in a sudden surprise, but a little, happy grin grew on my face.

Miss Lopez smiled as well, "Yeah, that's why she was going to meet you back at your place."

My smile rapidly faded away, "But, I didn't see the detective after then."

Miss Lopez's smile rapidly faded away as we gaze at each other in puzzlement, Miss Lopez asked me slowly by word to word, "So, Chloe never arrived at your penthouse."

"No" my voice trembled into a sudden panic.

"Hi guys" detective douche entered inside the lab, much to my hopes for being the detective, Daniel had his phone up and asked, "Have any of you seen Chloe? I tried calling her, but she's not picking up."

"No, we haven't seen her around actually" Miss Lopez answered for me and herself.

"I thought she was with you" Daniel pointed at Miss Lopez.

"I thought she was with him" then Miss Lopez pointed at me.

"And, I thought she was staying with her little urchin" I answered along with my hands pointing upwards showing my innocence.

Seconds later, a triple knocked on the lab door echoed in the room, and it was no-other than Pierce. I silently growled underneath my breathe, airing my firing rage for that psychologic pig and how dare he used the detective in his demise. Pierce scanned at the me, Miss Lopez and Daniel, then questioned, "I need to speak to Decker. Has anyone seen her?"

We all shook our heads at the same time, confusion painted on Pierce's face exactly as the rest of us, "So, no one knows where she is?"

"We tried calling her" Daniel stated.

We all knew that was unlike the detective to miss her calls or miss work without warning. Pierce ordered, "Track down her phone."

"I'm on it" Miss Lopez rushed over to her computers and began programming a tracking signal to the detective's phone.

Half an hour has pass, Daniel and I still waiting in the lab for Miss Lopez to track down the phone. Daniel was sitting on the table with their elbows kneeling on the surface and his head on the palm of his hands. I was sitting on the other side with my fingers tapping on the table's surface while drinking from my pocket flask. However, my patience was drying out as it was twisting a dark thought in me that something has happened to the detective, and not in a good way.

"Oh, come on, Miss Lopez!" I yelled in a lack of waiting and patience.

"I'm trying to go as fast as I..." Miss Lopez answered back till a small bell sound ringed from her computer and a small, green box appeared by the corner of the screen with the word written the box, 'Completed.'

"Bingo!" Miss Lopez cheered.

Daniel and I rushed to Miss Lopezs' side and our eyes locked on the screen. There was a map on the screen of Los Angeles with a red dot in the centre, possibly the destination of where the detectives' phone is. Within each five seconds the map gets wider as the view of the dot gets closer for us to know exactly where the phone is. Eventually, the view on screen got a sight of the buildings and where the phone was set in. At the same time, our eyes widen in a deep disbelief.

"Hey, is that your club" Miss Lopez turned my head to look at me.

I didn't turn and face Miss Lopez because I was too shock to know that the detective who wanted to talk me after the proposal and came over. But, now she has disappeared yet she was tracked down by the side of Lux, where I was all night and morning. "Yes" I breathed in an unfaithful tone.

Now, we know where the detective is, we rushed in my cars and drove back to Lux with the police sirens on as we drove above maximum speed. Daniel and Miss Lopez arrived first the I came after them. I stopped behind their car uncaring about either my car is in a straight position or not. There were police circling around the ally entrance with eth yellow people tape, so they could everyone away from the area. Miss Lopez was the only one in the centre of the ally while was behind so he won't get in the way of tramping over a crime scene.

I waited behind Daniel, and it wasn't before long when Pierce arrived, but he waited by his motocycle. Afterwards, Miss Lopez walked back to us with phone inside of an evidence bag. It was the detectives' phone. Our hearts stopped cold like they were dead.

"We need to get a forensics team here!" Pierce roared at the other officers from outside of the ally, "NOW!"

Miss Lopez, Daniel and I began scanning around carefully for any other clues that leads to this mystery. Miss Lopez placed number plates by some niche, important areas where it might give us a more helpful lead. Including the footprints by the huge bin boxes standing the side. Daniel spotted a camera inside the back area of a cooking room of a Chinese restaurant. Luckily, the camera was high and was pointed to look through the windows. Hopefully, we could catch some of the imagining. Yet, hope wasn't the spiritual feeling I had inside. Only sorrow and regret filled my warn veins. Knowing the detective was right here, right next to Lux, right next to me. Yet I couldn't hear, I couldn't see her. Wanting to beat myself up for this, feeling so stupid and selfish for letting this happen to the detective. It was my fault. It was all my fault.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before, you start reading this, I forget to mention that I don't own anything linked to Lucifer.**

Chapter 3

Chloe's Pov

I twitched for a second, my fingers were moving back and forth again and again, knowing that I'm alive. It was still dark for my eyes were closed. Slowly opening them half-way and was welcome by a bit light, which brought me a bit of hope. My mind was awaking from a rough sleep as it unraveled some memories from last night. The three men who attacked me, and then I suddenly collapsed. When I open my eyes fully, I first was welcome by a lonely light hanging down from the ceiling above me.

Once, my mind was actively awake, I scanned around my surroundings. Only viewing darkness coiling around me in a circle. The air was perfumed by thick coldness. Soon, I realised that my wrists were handcuffed to the arms of a wooden chair that I was surprisingly sitting on. I tried pulling them off but the cold, metal bars sure my wrists a little. My feet were chained so I tried standing up and moving the chair, however it was one of those chairs that get stuck heavily on the floor. There was a table in front of me with a large, black book laying in the centre.

"Help! I'm here!" I screamed with all of the air I held in my lungs. I swing my wrist up and down to bang the handcuffs hard against the wooden armchairs, so it could make so noise. I continued screaming, "Someone! Please! Help!"

My mind was spinning in fear, thinking this is where I'm going to die. Die in a dark, unknown place where no one will definitely not find me. I noticed my screams didn't echoed as longed, clueing that I'm trapped in a small room. I suddenly felt like the room was getting smaller and small, and darker and darker. Luckily, I don't have claustrophobic, yet it was making me panic even harder and increase my fear of dying. After a minute, my lungs were already dried out. I finally calmed down a bit, and scanned around the dark area again yet there was nothing that would clue me about where I am, or who is behind this, or what I could do to get myself out of here. Still there was nothing else to view at but the darkness itself. After a second, my eyes rolled back to the black book on the table, I lean in a bit forward to see if there's any writing on it. Fortunately, the handcuffs were long enough for me to reach over and only touch the bottom sides of the book. Feeling the cold, pointy edge already driven cold chills down my spine.

The tip of my fingers dipped underneath the front cover and slowly turned it cover. At the start, there were sheets of paper based on the Chicago Fire in 1871. An old newspaper front cover written about the fire was glowed at the top of the page, with a short map based in the city. Confusion was painted all over my face, I couldn't understand what was the meaning of all this. Until, my eyes slide to the other page on the left side and a page with a long checking list. I only looked at the list for second and thought it was worthless. Until there was a name written in the centre of the list, one name that stuck me like lighting, "Lucifer Morningstar."

My heart skipped a beat and my throat froze coldly as I held my breathe. Leaning forward to see if my mind isn't illuminating my eyes to make me see things. However, the name was written true on the list. I shook my head shortly thinking this was some kind of sick joke, this has to be. I turned the page quickly hoping there isn't more jokes to illustrate me. The next double spread pages, the left page was covered with pictures of Nazi Germany. This time I wasn't just seeing, there a picture at the top with Adolf Hitler and his Nazi aristocrats, and Lucifer was with there in the crowd.

"What the hell?" I gasped, literally as my lungs froze coldly.

I couldn't understand, why was Lucifer there. He looked the same, young and smart, at the same age. This is impossible, it has to be. Lucifer couldn't be in this picture, he would a like hundred years old right now. My head shook more as I couldn't take this sick joke anymore. The coldness began flowing through my entire bloodstream and my heart was beating faster and faster. Till I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I would have jumped right out of my chair if it wasn't for those bloody chains. My scream was louder than the ones I did before. An old man appeared by my side, from walking right out of the darkness. He was like the other priest I tried to help last night, with a grey beard that reached from the bottom of his ears. He was wearing a black clerical clothing with a white collar.

He swept his hand away and chuckled, "Oh, hi I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

The man walked around till he reached to other side of the table. I stood silent while my eyes follow around the stranger. He reached his hand back into the darkness and pulled out a small chair for him to sit on by the table. Once he was settled, he rested him arms on the table and showed a 'welcome smile' on his face, "I'm, uh, Father Kinley."

I continued to be silent and still, never leaving my eyes off from the priest. I dare not to speak back, I was too scared and confused to say a word. Especially, since he appeared out of nowhere, gave me a fearful shock on the shoulder, and now he expected to have a normal conversation.

Soon, he caught my message, "I understand that you are confused, scarred, Mrs Decker. So, how about I answer your questions first?"

His kind voice sounded like a snake. I didn't him, who would if you got kidnapped to a dark room and then a man appeared. And, he knew who I by saying my name. However, after a few deep breathe of fresh air down my cold lungs, I finally got the courage to speak. "Who the hell are you?" I asked in a low, strong voice.

He chuckled again and finally answered, "As you already know, I am Father Kinley. I am, also, an investigator for the Vatican. I worked for a division of the Church called The International Association of Exorcists."

"Oh, I believe you have read parts of the book" his dark eyes pointed down at the black book, he added, "And, I believe you know this creature, goes by the name, Lucifer Morningstar."

That last sentence sounded darker and serious. The way he referred Lucifer as a creature, not as a person. I didn't know what to say to that, or what to think. I slowly controlled my breathing, and began to talk in a serious matter. "Is this some kind of sick joke, because it's not bloody funny" I kept my voice low and saved up my shouting for later possibilities, "And, you could get seriously changed for kidnapping a cop."

"I apologise if my friends hurt you in any way" he stated, 'But, lets get back to this."

Father Kinley slide the book by his fingers forward towards me to get my focus back on the book. He asked, "Do you know he is?"

I lowed my eyesbrows in unsureness, thinking why he just asked me that question, "He's my friend..."

Father Kinley interrupted as he repeated the question, "Do you know who he TRULY is?"

That skipped my heart a few beats and fear froze it, including the air in my lungs. Father Kinley opened the question I have asked myself since Lucifer began very suspicious. But, I try to let it go, I learn to have faith and trust Lucifer with my life. Then, Father Kinley leaned in forward with a creepy stare on his face, like he already knew the answer, so obvious yet so dark.

Finally, his low voice whispered, "He's the Devil."

The obvious answer hit me right the face. Like listening to a repeating album when I asked Lucifer an usual question he always comes up with an answer that links to him being the 'Devil.' I shook my head rapidly side to side, trying to ignore my gut feeling that what Father Kinley said is true.

Father Kinley commented, "I understand this must be extremely different for you."

"No, no it's not difficult. It's ridiculous!" I yelled, "Lucifer is just a man!"

"And, could a man carry out such horrific events as these" Father Kinley turned over the other page and revealed a two front covers of newspapers. One had an image of Jimmy Barnes suicide attempt, the one who murdered Delilah. And, the other one was of Jacob Williams, that street con-man who was shot in Lux. I recognised the connected these deaths have with Lucifer and still didn't named him as a murder.

"Lucifer didn't killed any of these people" I stated.

"No, but I'm saying, that whenever he visits Earth, death and destruction follow" he answered, still referring Lucifer as the 'Devil.'

"Oh, so like he caused the Chicago Fire and Nazi Germany" I sarcastically pointed, I turned the page over back to where there was Lucifer in one of the Nazis' photograph, "And how, exactly, do I know that this wasn't photoshopped?"

Father Kinley paused before replying back, "I believe, deep down, you know it's true."

His slithery tone of voice somehow creeped my mind and twisted my reality upside down. I shook my head slowly again, my senses won't give up denying the importance just yet. I whispered to myself, "It can't be..."

Father Kinley nodded his head for understanding my courage and my confusion, yet I felt like he wasn't going to give up either. His sly hand reached down to one of his pockets and pulled out a small voice recorder. He encouraged, "Then, perhaps this might interested you."

He started playing the recorder, I heard a man voice first, "Miss Lindsay Jolson, can you describe this man? Lucifer Morningstar?"

Lindsay Jolson? I remember her back in the warehouse, that night when I shot Lucifer in the leg. But, why were they interviewing her? Then her voice appeared in the recorder, although her voice sounded crumbling in tearful tone of terror. "He's changed... Like his entire face... Was all red... And his eyes... Those eyes... I begged not to hurt me..."

Lindsay's sobbing made me lower my eyebrows and narrow my eyes in suspicion. Then Father Kinley played the next interview and it was Benny Choi from the Asian Boyz gang who was answering the same question, "He changed man... he bloody changed man! He was all red and that! Then changed back to normal! For God's sake, he was like Freddy Krueger!"

Afterwards, Father Kinley revealed another brown but brown and small, "And notes from Reese Getty."

I widen my eyes in surprise, wondering what does Reese have to do with lucifer being the 'Devil.' Father Kinley opened Reese's journal to an exact page with one of the edges folded. He read the notes, "On the day I went to interview both Lucifer and Chloe Decker, I was in the interview room. And, I saw Lucifer true face, all red and scarred. I realised he was the Devil."

Father Kinley looked back at me seeing my reaction, however I was calm and still showing no hesitation. Then, he continued, "After my fail depts of revealing the truth about Lucifer Morningstar, I finally found his weakness, his vulnerability. Detective Chloe Decker. I shot him in my wife's office, he clued the evidence by saying, 'You're luckily the Detective isn't here, you'll be cleaning my blood out of the coach.'"

I still didn't hesitate, yet deep down it shocked me to the core. That Reese shot Lucifer, yet Lucifer didn't say anything. Showing my reactions to the priest means showing my knowledge of what I know and what I don't know. Seconds later, I broke the stillness and asked, "What does have anything to do with me? If it is with me, then leave Lucifer out of this."

He creepily chuckled, "Well, come to think of it, you are right in the centre Ms. Decker."

His hand reached over back to the black book and slowly turned the newt few pages. On one page widen my eyes fully, when I caught the face of Pierce in one of the old-fashion less coloured pictures, with the date at the bottom '1958.' I shook my head again, this has to be some trick, it has to.

Father Kinley explained, "Marcus Pierce has lived for long, long time. He had many names along with it. Including..."

"Cain..." I ended the sentence, without thinking or believing it was true. I remembered Lucifer and I arguing about Pierce is actually Cain.

"Exactly. But, we are not here to speak about Pierce" Father Kinley pointed, "We're here to talk about Lucifer."

My eyes moved from the pages to the priest's eyes. My mind was melting hot, I didn't know what to think at that moment. Because if it is true that Pierce is Cain, the world's first murder. Then, that means Lucifer is... I can't say, my mouth didn't move to say the word.

"Ever since I work at the Vatican, dealing with demonic possession. People who believe that they have encountered the Devil or to be believed they are the Devil. However, since we encountered the appearance of Lucifer Morningstar, we realised he didn't existence for about seven years. At first, we thought he was just a benign eccentric, but the more we watched him, the more terrifyingly authentic he became."

"But, he's not the Devil!" I yelled. Letting my faith in lucifer get to Father Kinley. "The Devil is meant to be evil, and cruel. Lucifer isn't that monster!"

"No, perhaps in your opinion, you think him is charming, eloquent, funny, kind even" Father Kinley correctly describe the man I knew for the last three years, till his tone about Lucifer rapidly changes, "They all think of that. But, it's all an act, Chloe."

He leaned in forward a bit and whispered, "Have you ever seen something strange about him. Something you can't explain. Something that doesn't right at all."

His voice made replay my memoires of the strange things that happened with me and Lucifer. I first remembered the red eyes back at the warehouse. He fast recovering after being shot by Malcom. Or, how he survived six shots from Jimmy Barns. Father Kinley continued, "The Devil has been manipulating human beings since the beginning of time. Anything to make sure he gets what he wants. Because the only person that he is interested in is himself."

"He takes advantage of young humans like us. Like Delilah. Like Jana Lawrence. Like... you"

That moment, I felt my anger flowing through my red veins as I replied in mad tone, "Lucifer has never, and never will hurt me."

Father Kinley paused for a short breathe before he annoyingly continues, trying to convince me that Lucifer is truly evil. Then, he added, "Why do you think they call him the Prince of Lies?"

"No, n-no" I spited, "Lucifer always tells the truth. He never lies!"

"What if this is the biggest lie of all?" Father Kinley eerily breathed, "Mr Reece Getty wrote in his journal that his ex-wife, Dr. Linda Martin knew about Lucifer's secret."

"Linda knew..." I breathe quietly to myself with my eyes slightly widen in shock. How could have Linda knew about this, and I didn't. I knew she was lucifer therapist, but how could have Lucifer kept something as big as this from me.

"Lucifer has took advantage of many young women, and now look what did he put you through" Father Kinley strongly stated.

My mind was spinning around and around like I was trapped in whirlpool in middle of the sea. I fitted some puzzles I left aside to see if they're included. Amenadiel is Lucifers' brother, so he must be an angel. Maze is a demon, an actually demon. A demon I was roommates with for the last two years. My God, I let my daughter get near one. And Charlotte is somehow Lucifers' mum. So that means, God exist, and heaven and hell... they all exist.

I felt like I was drowning in hot, boiling water. I couldn't get to breathe as the air was sucked coldly in my lungs again and my body was shaking in fear. I could feel my eyes getting wetter from the tears starting to flood underneath. Father Kinley stood up and put the recorder and the journal back into his invisible pockets on the side. He walked around and kneeled down to greet me by my side, but I didn't turn to face him.

He smelled the toxic fear painting on my face, and he softly whispered, "I shall give you some time to think."

Unknowingly to me, he had a small key to unlock the handcuffs and free my sure wrists. He stood up and carried the balck book out of the small, dark room. I could finally release the first tears to fall down on my cheeks. However, the lonely light above my head wasn't alone anyone. As there were more lights unexpectedly glowing all cover the ceil. I looked up in shock as the silent shadows suddenly disappeared out of thin, cold air. Usually expected to see clean walls in the small, like those clean room when you put an insane person in. However, when I opened my eyes fully and lifted my head, I noticed how the lights revealed that the walls were all covered in pictured. But not just any pictures, these were large pictures of art based on the 'Devil.' My eyes scanned around the entire room, my head twisted form side to side like an arm of a clock swinging back and forth. My eyes caught all the horrific faces of the 'Devil' surrounding, staring at me. Some looked human but have some supernatural parts onto it like tails, wings and horns. And some were presented in the most terrifying sights I have ever seen. What they all had in common, was that they all had were killing or torturing human souls.

He said, don't do this  
Forgive me  
Was begging me for mercy

My hand was on top of the chair to push myself as I stood up. I didn't blink for a second, or a minute. These pictures were the only things I could view, and now they were creeping into my mind. I couldn't get them out of my mind. But the worse thing was, that they're all true. It was all true about Lucifer, after all the suspicious things that occurred to him, it all made sence. He was the Devil.

I looked him in the eye  
Gave him a crooked smile  
Put him out of my misery

He lied to me, no, he never lies but he just didn't tell me the truth. After all these years, I was nothing but a toy to him to play. First, he wanted to have sex with me. Then, he kissed me and disappeared to get married to a stripper. Now, he's treating me like a trophy in this childish competition between him and Pierce, or Cain, whatever. I thought I was someone to him, someone special, know I know it's all a lie. I've never felt so used and so betrayed in my entire. Now, Lucifer wasn't the Lucifer I knew and spend with. He was the fallen angel who fought against his dad, God, and then banished to hell. He knew evil, he was evil incarnate,

And now there's  
Blood, blood, blood in the water  
In the water  
Blood in the water  
Blood, blood, blood in the water  
In the water  
Blood in the water

I felt my stomach twisted roughly like I was about to throw up. My legs were trembling in fear and my mouth was gasping for air. The next thing I knew was throwing my hands out and ripping the pictures off from the walls. Meanwhile, the screams and the cries from everyone the priest has interview who Lucifer and I had encountered, they all echoed loudly in my head and they wouldn't stop. The image of Jimmy Barnes banging his head against the glass wall, bleeding was stuck in my mind. I started screaming with all the airs I held in my lungs, I couldn't take it anymore. Gripping the papers into my hands then toss them into the floor. I screamed with all my heart for this to be fake. I begged with all of my tears to be a dream. However, Father Kinley was right about one thing; deep down, I knew somewhere that it was true.

Down, down, down to the devil you go  
In the water  
Blood In the water

After tearing off most of the horrific pictures off the walls. I finally stopped. Slammed myself against the corner of the room and allow myself to slide down till I touched the floor. I burst into more tears, draw my knees up and placed my head in between them. My ears could hear my sobbing as it echoed in the small room. My heart was broken, was covered in deep cracks then painful disintegrates. I couldn't believe this wasn't real, none of it was, with Lucifer being my friend, being close to me, or him caring about me, or possibly anyone. He didn't need to say some lies when he was playing in one. He never felt the same way I felt for him.

**The lyrics were from the song "Blood in the Water" by Joanna Jones as The Dame, and was played in the opening of season 4 episode 2. I loved it and how it fits in the theme with Chloe at that time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucifer's Pov

The day was still bright and sunny, yet it felt dull. The police still blocked the ally way from anyone coming in. The forensic team was stanning the entire ally way to collect as many clues as possible to see what has happened to the detective. Miss Lopez was doing her best however she kept on demanding Daniel to settle out of the case for a moment or be with his child. For, Miss Lopez understood the stress he was going through, as well as she could the stress in me. So, she wanted me to take a break away from the station too. I clearly insist on staying and help, but Miss Lopez was getting bossy and demanding, therefore I didn't want to push her over the edge.

It's been four hours since I arrived back at my penthouse alone, I was sitting by my piano silently. I didn't for anyone to accompany me, I just wanted to alone along with the soft silence surrounding me. My finger gently touched the surface of the keys, but I never press any of them down to make a sound. My mind was blank, all I had to think of was the detective. My own rage was consuming me as I thought how could I have been so stupid. Leading the detective to fall in a great pit of danger. Wondering where she was, how she was feeling, what was happening to her.

Until, my mind stitched off when the bing sound echoed from the elevator and the doors slowly opened. Thankfully, it Amenadiel who walked in, because I hate denying the invite from sexy stippers or hookers.

Amenadiel rushed in then stopped by the other side of the piano with a panic look on his face, "I got your text, Luci. What's the emergency?"

I huffed, didn't bother to look up at my brother, and answered, "The detective has been abducted."

After a breathe, I looked up and saw Amenadiel's brown eyes widen in shock. Amenadiel took a few steps closer till he reached by the side of my piano. His gasped mouth was dry as he didn't know what to say, at least he tried, "Luci... I'm so sorry."

I was silence at first, till I finally answered back, "And you know where I was?" I put a fake smile then my voice changed rapidly from sarcastic to anger, "I was here, at my penthouse! And, she was RIGHT outside! Just by the side of Lux!" I stood up from the piano chair and yelled, "She screamed for help! And I didn't hear her! Instead sitting here with a blood bottle of wine! I should have..."

My mouth was drying out of air for me to breathe in and yell out again. I noticed the sorrow look Amenadiel was holding on his face, so I looked down to cover my reaction. Once I quickly calm down my breathing, I looked back up at my brother and finished my sentence, "...should have been down at the bar, so maybe, I could have heard her, or..."

Suddenly, Amenadiel rushed over and hugged me. I spread my arms out wide away, I didn't know whether to widen my eyes in shock or narrow them in confusion. Then, Amenadiel kindly whispered, "Lucifer, I'm so sorry. It's not your fault."

I patted on his strong back as a 'thank you.' Finally, Amenadiel lets me go and encouraged, "Luci, I will do everything in my power..."

"Well, if you get your powers back" I corrected with a weak smile.

Amenadiel huffed and continued, "I will help you, in every way, to find Chloe."

Knowing my brother can be very dull and utterly annoying, Amenadiel was now very faithful and caring. And, I smiled for that. Then, Amenadiel asked, "Do you think Pierce is behind all of this?"

That question caught my ears, as I walked to my kitchen and pour two glasses of whiskey for me and Amenadiel. I replied, "I don't believe so. He didn't even know she was missing this morning."

Amenadiel paused while walking over to the other side of the kitchen island table. Then, he questioned, "Who do you think is behind all of this?"

"Don't know. But, Miss Lopez will find a new lead soon" I handed Amenadiel a glass and we each took a sip.

"Right, what about Pierce?" Amenadiel brought that sick-pig back in the conversation.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Lucifer, I got bad feeling about this?" Amenadiel spilled his twisted douts, and I could feel his fear for Cain.

"About what? Pierce? What could he do?" I looked up puzzled at my brother's reaction.

"Pierce is now moral. Then, Chloe suddenly disappears" Amenadiel stated, "Brother, doesn't this seem familiar to you."

"Yes..." I started with a tone that sounded like I getting to understand what Amenadiel wa stalking about, till I changed back to my sarcastic mood, "It's like those kids escaped their deaths, and then they all actually die in the end. Ha! That is the film's actual 'Final Destination' of the franchise."

"Lucifer, I'm serious!" Amenadiel voice grew louder, "It's like when you made a deal with father..."

"You know, this is a bad habit for you brother" I pointed when he had to mentioned 'dad' in the construction. I picked up my glass and walked over to my comfortable sofa.

"It's was either Mum had to go back to hell, or Chloe wouldn't be protected from any kind of danger" Amenadiel explained, "And, a lot of people, including you and me, got hurt in that situation."

"Alright, no need to bring up the bad memories" I directed, not wanting to remember that moment of time, when I had to kill Uriel, my brother. I felt a sharp pain stomach like it was being pocked by a sharp knife.

"But, don't you see Luci, it's happening again" Amenadiel dramatically stated.

"Oh please. You think Dad has anything to do with this?"

"What about our other siblings?" Amenadiel pointed.

I chuckled, "Name any of our siblings who would be bothered to come down on Earth, and kidnap the detective?"

Amenadiel began listing; he started, "Azrael?"

"No! She's a sweetheart. She cares for humans. Plus, I'm her favourite brother"

"Remiel?"

"Possibly. She's like your clone. But, she discussed things before she takes action."

"Ariel?"

"Same with Remiel. Though, she's more gentle. But, not like under the sea."

"Gabriel?"

"Ha! Probably trying to sort out his overdue debts!"

"Castiel?"

"Stuck in the Silver City, bleeding everyone's ears with his singing!"

"Raphael?"

"Probably healing those poor souls with bloody ears."

"Raziel?"

"She's no threat. She sticks to the books, the secrets and the mysteries."

"Jophiel?"

"No threat. She'll planting with the dead gardeners by the city."

"Haniel?"

"Needs to look up the word for her own sake, as OCD."

"Zadkiel?"

"So easy forgiven, gullible and naïve. He wouldn't have the guts to come after me."

"Chamuel?"

"Can't join in with any kind of games, yet you think he could take on a strong-willed human."

"Come on, brother" I gasped tired-fully, after explaining a small point for each of our siblings. I know each one probably still hate me since my revelation, but honestly I couldn't see any of them coming down on Earth and do something as reckless as this, even behind dad's back. I asked, "Is there anyone on the list that we should comment about?"

"Well, there's one, but I know you hate him" Amenadiel pointed.

"Who?" I took another sip from my glass.

Amenadiel replied, "Michel."

I stopped silently and lowed my glass down. Of course, Michel would definitely wanted to do something as cruel as this to me. During my revelation, Michel joined along dad's side and helped him to kicked me out of Heaven. I even dare say, Michel might agree on killing me from dad's behalf.

"But, I think Michel will never go behind Fathers' back for his own selfish reasons" Amenadiel added.

My eyes never left his, as I could feel the hellfire blazed in my eyes and I knew Amenadiel saw them. With the glass in my hand I stretched one finger out pointing at him, and I demanded with a low and dark voice, "Never, mention that name in my presence, ever again."

"I promise" Amenadiel agreed. The red fire in my eyes slowly faded away as my temper for my brother, Michel.

"Then, who is? Who would want to do this?" Amenadiel repeated the most noticeable question that was been spread to my minds and the others at the station; 'Who has kidnapped the detective?'

Following after that question, my phone buzzed in my pocket and I took it. Reading a text from Miss Lopez saying, 'Got a lead! Get here as soon as you get this message!' A wide smile grew on my face as he scooped myself off the sofa, I told Amenadiel, "We got a lead."

"Good" he replied happily.

I placed my glass on the counter then rushed to the elevator as fast as lighting. Before I could pressed one of the buttons, Amenadiel warned me, "Lucifer! It's not your fault. You do know that?"

My answer was silent, because honestly, I didn't know whether he was right or wrong, so I put a fake grin and pressed one of the buttons and the doors for the elevator were closed. Once I was down on ground level, I walked through Lux, popped in my car and drove back to the police station. Quickly drove passed some car before I could get stuck in traffic, I finally reached up to the station and rushed to the lab where Miss Lopez is there as usually.

I opened the door and asked, "What have you found, Miss Lopez?"

"Right, firstly I'm gonna skipped the jokes and all the funny-business, because I know how serious this is" Miss Lopez started. As much as I enjoy her little funny-side and how she brings jokes into these crime cases, I grinned at her seriousness and her kindness for trying as hard as she to help the detective, and I respect her for that.

The lab door was open again and it was Pierce, unfortunately, "Lopez, you got a lead?"

Miss Lopez continued, "I got three things; one, we got the camera recorded something from last night. Watch it."

Thankfully, Miss Lopez slowly raised my hopes about collecting three clues that could give us a lead. She reached to her laptop and opened it, getting the video based from the restaurant kitchen through the window on the laptop screen. Then she turned the laptop around for us to watch and the video began on the screen for Pierce and I to watched. Miss Lopez pointed at the top right where there was man dying on the ground, minutes later the detective was there trying to help him. We watched all she got her phone out when suddenly, two more behind her and hold her up, soon the dying raised up and did something to make the detective collapse. Then they carried her carefully out of the ally. My rage grew fiery again within me as I squeezed my fingers within the palm of my hands.

"This looks look it was planned" Pierce broke the silence, "Decker found a man dying. Try call for help. Then got abducted."

"I agree. This leads to the second bit I found" Miss Lopez presented a four foot prints and a picture of a nunn shoe, "One of these foot prints are Chloe's, the other are the kidnappers. They each wear different sizes, but they all wear the same kind." Miss Lopez pointed at the picture, "A nunn shoe."

"So, our kidnappers are in a neat, posh style then?" I wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"What's the third?" Pierce asked.

"When I hacked into Chloe's phone, the last thing she did around that time was calling an ambulance. And I got it on here" Miss Lopez turned her laptop around and put up an audio recorder where she played the call form the detective's phone. We each leaned in closer when the call began as we wanted to hear it carefully.

The call began with what it sounds like someone trying to scream, my stomach was twisted when I realised it must be the detective. Her gentle voice trapped like an innocent animal struggling with the tight nets it was lured in. We could hear her feet slamming hard on the ground, how she was trying to slip away. Then, a quiet voice entered in, ""Steady now, my child" it paused for a second then sadly returned, "God has plan for you."

Then the strong struggles from the detective slowly vanishes, which was probably when she collapsed. We could no-longer hear her moans and screams, which stopped my hearts at that second, mostly mine as I thought it was the sound of death greeting her. Then, another quiet voice appeared in the call, "Careful now. Get her in the car."

That's when it ended, we were silent for we didn't know what to say. Until Pierce broke it again, he ordered, "Play it back. I want to hear that first voice again."

Miss Lopez did as she told and played the whole call again. We listen to the first speaker, Pierce paused as a question popped into his mind, "How would you describe someone who calls you, 'my child?'"

"Someone who clearly has parent issues" I sarcastically answered.

"Someone who is, or wants to be caring" Miss Lopez tried to guest, "To me, it sounded like what a bishop, a priest, or a religious person who usually say hings like that."

In an instant, Daniel rushed in the lab and spoke in an encouraging tone, "I found some witnesses by the scene last night."

That picked our ears as we all quickly turned around and faced Daniel. He began explaining, "Their description is the same. They saw three guys carrying, from what they see, a drunk woman and took her in a car, some say they were trying to help her. Unfortunately, they know what kind of car it was, but they know it was black. But, they also describe them wearing like they were priest or something."

"So, the detective was kidnapped by evil priests" I chuckled, "Oh, Gary Dauberman would be interested in this."

"Great. Lopez check the tire tracks by the scene" Pierce ordered and Miss Lopez nodded.

Next, Pierce faced Daniel, " Espinoza, check all black cars that arrived and left by that time close to the scene."

Once, Miss Lopez and Daniel left the, I stood and waited patiently for my orders. Even though I still despise Pierces for using and hurting the detective, I put that feeling to the side and focus on what's important right now; finding the detective. However, Pierce shut the lab door and locked it, he added, "We need to talk."

I don't know why, but truthfully I'm glad he brought it up. I put up a teasing grin, "Ah, I couldn't agree more. So, explain yourself."

"What?"

I sat down by the lab table and rested my arms on the surface, while still facing Pierce, "Well, you first begged me to help you to get rid of your curse and finally die. You finally done it, then you suddenly changed your mind and began hurting the detective more."

"It's don't like that" Pierce commented and sat himself down in front of me, I could sense the seriousness in his frozen eyes, "I wanted to die because I was sick of living, sick of living a life loving someone. And, you know that I can't love because they'll die and I'll live on. Now, I can die and want to spend my final life on Earth with someone I truly care about."

I huffed in a laughter tone, "And, proposing to her will make things better."

I watch Pierce leaned back a bit, and narrowed his eyes in shook, "How did you..."

"I was outside the balcony" I answered quickly in a mad tone, before he had the chance to finish his question, "I heard how you hurt her."

"Funny, I swear she mentioned you in it" Pierce argued back, and I breathe out in annoyance because he was right.

"But, that's not why I want to talk to you. It's about this case, and it could be my fault" Pierce answered.

I replied with a grin, "I'm all ears."

"There's something I didn't tell you." He paused to take a short breathe, "You won't the first person I came looking for help."

I straighten my position as way of wanting to hear the whole. And so, Pierce started, "Before I came to L.A. I went to Rome, and met a priest. Who works for the Vatican."

He took out his wallet and showed me a card who I believed belongs to this priest, "Vatican investigator? Sounds like a soon-to-be-canceled TV show."

"Oh, believe me, it's a very real job" Pierce continued the story, "I came to him, asking for help. However, he was a very religious man, and believed helping the world's first murder will be a sin against God."

"Of course, he would think that" I commented.

"But, he said somethings that interested me, like a mortal somehow made the Devil."

I asked, "That's where you heard that?"

Pierce nodded and added, "Then, surprisingly, he wanted to make me a deal."

"Ah, I would like to meet this priest" I grinned as we took out my small, silver pocket bottle and swallowed a huge gulp of whiskey from it.

Somehow, there was some dishonour and disgust painted on his face as I watched Pierce lowed his gaze down and sucked in his lips. He continued, "He said if he tells me everything about the Devil, and if I find a way to die." He paused for a second and revealing the truth, meanwhile I was going for another sip, "I will help to find a way to send the Devil back to hell."

The top of my bottle was stopped against my lips, I didn't took another swallow and lowed the bottle on the table. My eyes stared coldly at Pierce with shock and rage, and I knew pierce could see it. "Well, I'll be damned."

"I, willingly, helped to lift your curse" My voice came in a low laughter, "What do I get in return, a right fast trip in a limousine car back to hell!"

"It was selfish, I know!" Pierce admitted, "But, I was desperate."

"I bet you were! I can't believe I'm saying this, but dad actually had a good reason. You're one are possibly the most knife-stabbing in the back I've ever met!"

First, he lied about being the true Sinnerman, then he actually found a way to break his curse by hurting the detective, now he had this other plan to brings me along with him at death's door. My anger was boiling hot but I allowed my humour to tease the tone, "So, tell me, how exactly where you planning on killing me once your curse was lifted?"

"Maze was going to kill me and framed you for it" Pierce's answered made my heart skipped a beat.

"She would what?" I widen my eyes in suprised that Maze would actually go through that. I understand that I hurt by not putting her first, ever since she was broken by Amenadies' and Lindas' new romantic relationship. I deeply and truly feel sorry for her, as demon she doesn't fully understand emotions, but framing me so I could L.A, my home to go back to Hell.

"She did seem pretty hurt by you" Pierce commended with a sly smile.

I would deal with him and Maze about this secret plan of killing me. Now, I wanted to focus back on finding the detective. "When did you last call this priest?" I asked.

"Few months ago, when me and Chloe started dating?" Pierce answered.

"Did you mention anything about the detective?" I questioned again, my tone became more serious.

However, silence took cover his mouth and that's when my heart began aching painfully. I raised myself higher nearly off my set and my voice, "Cain... Tell me you didn't mention the detective?"

"He already knew about some celestial beings on Earth. But, he wanted more information. So... I told that the mortal who made the Devil bleed was her" his answer made me crunched my fingers angrily into my hands again. Pierce sadly continued, "I lied that I couldn't find a way, that's when I tested my theory about Chloe's love making us vulnerable."

Unexpectedly for him, I off my seat as fast as lighting and gripped my hands on his shirt. Pulling his off from his seat and pushed him hard against the wall. I allowed my fiery wrath to take took control over my body, but it felt right and good to hurt Pierce. I felt the pain driven through his spine and his moaned silently, and his heart beating fast. He gazed at his raging face and listen to my dark voice, "Because of you, those priests took the detective and now possibly using her to get me."

I leaned in closer to the side of his ear, as I put an eerily smile on my face and whispered my threatening voice to him, "If I find out, you're hiding more secrets from me. Or if the detective gets hurt or killed. Then, believe me Cain when I, the Devil say this. Getting your mark back will be the least of your BLOODY WORRIES!"

He caught the sight of red hellfire blazing in my eyes, and the surprised quickly splatted on his face. Before, I slammed him hard against the wall again, then let him dropped himself down on the floor. My red eyes quickly vanished when I unlocked and opened the lab door. Existing out and walked through the station. The detective was in the centre of my mind, images filled my head of her getting hurt or tortured just to get me. The burning wrath grew again and my eyes carefully blazed red once again. Because, if anything happened to the detective. I won't never forgive myself and those who are responsible will wish they would have never lived at all!

**Hey guys welcome back to another chapter. During my time watching Lucifer, I've always wanted to know more about the rest of the family. It took me a while to find them and I under there's some many archangel that are linked to this. But I'm just going to put down a few. I know Uriel is one of the siblings, but he's gone so he's no-longer a threat. And if you don't know any of them, I will list them below in order. I won't go into full detail, and some you might know from the show:**

**Azrael: The Angel of Death, and if you're a Lucifer fan then you'll probably know her in Season 3 Episode 25 "Boo Normal" when Azrael made her first appearance on the show.**

**Remiel: The Mercy of God, and you'll probably know her from Season 4 Episode 6 and 7 where Remiel made her first appearance.**

**Ariel: The Lionness of God, and no I don't mean her in The Little Mermaid. I picture more like Remiel as strong huntress but maybe a bit not so much stubborn.**

**Gabriel: The Strength of God, also known as the Messager. He was mentioned in Season 3 Epsiode 20 by Lucifer that "Gabriel is bad at repaying debts"**

**Castiel: The Speed of God, in Season 4 Episode 6 Amenadiel mentioned that Castiel loves singing in the Silver City, to a point where it annoys some people.**

**Raphael: The Healer, I could see him as a sensitive man, and wants to do whatever he can to heal those in need, both physically and metally.**

**Raziel: The Secrets of God, so she like secrets, mysteries, and I could see her as the smart one in the family, the one who knows what's best. A bit of a know-it-all, but she's always right.**

**Jophiel: The Beauty of God, now I can see her a nature girl, like the beauty of nature. So, I thought of her as gardener.**

**Haniel: The Grace of God, to me I can see her a Monica from the T.V show 'Friends.' Someone who tries to keep everything right and balance, but in a kind and friendly way.**

**Zadkiel: The Righteousness of God, an angel who helps us with forgiveness, and encourages us to love for ourselves, and others. So, I think he's a fighting-like person, and could easy forgive some people.**

**Chamuel: He who Seeks God, someone who teaches about love and compassion. I think of him as more of a peom writer than an athlete person.**

**Michel: The Protector, now here's someone who could really pissed off Lucifer than Amenadiel. He helped God to kick Lucifer out of Heavon.**

**So, there's the list of Lucifer's siblings, I wish we could see them somehow in the show for season, especially Michel I want to see the tention between him and Lucifer. WARNING: I'm not including any of the sibling in this story for now. Maybe for another story.**

**_Also, when Lucifer mentioned Gary Dauberman, he's a writer for the horror movies: Annabelle, IT, The Nun..._**

**Please leaves some comments if your wish. Say what you think is going to happen: Will Lucifer find Chloe from the priests? Or will something bad happen?**

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you soon...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucifer's Pov

I drove up to a flat that Maze was staying in, thanks to one my trusted bar members that helped her to get the apartment. It was a crappy area, definitely this place if Maze wanted to get a low profile. The landlord addressed me the door number and on what floor level. Once, I reached to her apartment, the door was unlocked so I opened it and walked in casually. I scanned around the small living room, there was just one, small sofa with and tiny radio by the side. Ripped wallpaper around the wall edges in the colour of sea blue. The walls were covered with small but deep marks, possibly from her knife throwing.

"Mazikeen!" I called, but the only answer I received was the warm silence.

I was about to yelled again till my senses felt something sharp flying right at me. My fast reflexes from my hand caught a sharp knife which was aiming directing at the side of my face. I couldn't feel the sharp edges of the knife which was pressured against my soft skin in the palm of my hand. I turned around and my eyes gazed passed the silver layer of the knife to the other side of the room. Where Maze stood in a small kitchen with her arms crossed across her chest and she held an angry look.

"Good reflexes" she commented.

"Well, Devil is as Devil does" I replied back, walking towards her and placed the knife on a small counter by the side of the room.

"What do you want?" Maze yelled.

"It's the detective" I started but maze already began signing.

She turned around and grabbed a large packet of crisp from the top units, I stated, "If she wants to look over that small brat of hers. Tell me I won't. I'm not her babysitter anymore."

I gulped down my disapproval for Maze calling the small child as 'brat,' I heard of what Maze stayed behind the urchins' back and hurt her. However, I focus back correcting why I am her, "The detective has been kidnapped."

Maze suddenly froze in her position, then slowly turned around to face me. Knowing that demons don't deal with emotions well, however I couldn't tell if she had 'I don't care" look, or 'what the hell happened' look. She broke the silence and asked, "And?"

"And, I think she's in serious danger, Maze" I added, while trying not to reveal a frown, even if it was small.

"That's why I'm here, I will take you home, back to Hell..." I started my ideal deal which raise Maze's head in surprise.

I ended the sentence, "If you stay and looked out for the urchin."

Maze breathed out through a 'o' shape in her mouth, "Oh, that may be difficult." And, I agreed with her comment. The small child was be angry with Maze coming back to look after her, however if these priests who took the detective may try to abduct her daughter, and I will not let that happen. Then, Maze suggested, "Why can't I go with you and find her? I am a bounty hunter."

I began listing down my reasons, "First of all, I got all the help I need. Second, who will look after the urchin. And finally, I won't let you come because of your betrayal."

My last reason shocked the senses out through Maze's lovely brown eyes. "When did I?" she tried to act innocent, but that only boiled my rage hotter.

"Oh, so you and Pierce won't just planning on how to kill him, then frame me!" my voice raised in a dark tone, but with a pitch of fake laughter.

"That son of a bitch!" Maze moaned quietly to herself.

"No, I'm the son of a God-like bitch who allowed the detective to get abducted" I quickly spoke over as my red eyes shortly blazed in front of Maze, "Pierce, is just a rotten bastard who got her into this situation!"

"Pierce what?" Maze looked puzzled.

I began walking around the room while angrily explained the whole story, "He was involved with these bloody priests to find a way to die, in exchange to find a way for me to go back to Hell."

"Well, not anymore" Maze snarled, "Pierce doesn't want to die anymore. "Thanks to him, our entire plan was off. You're happy?"

"Oh, you don't know" I put up a fake, cheerful grin to make Maze looked confused and gazed at me as she wanted to know, I revealed the truth, "Pierce can die now."

I watched her eyes and mouth widen slighting in deep shock, Maze asked, "What?"

"Pierce has this unhinged theory that the reason why he, and I, became vulnerable, is because of the detective affections" I explained as I sat down on her messy sofa.

"How exactly does that work?" Maze wondered.

"I have no bloody idea" I replied.

"And, that's why he doesn't want to die" I pointed in low tone, "Because he wants to live then die with the detective." I looked down hiding my sorrow, but I felt Maze's gaze on me and knew that she understood the whole situation now. With Pierce falling in love with the detective, and the detective possibly falling in love with Pierce, and me feeling so broken and cold.

My ears heard Maze clapped and replied, "Alright, I'll help."

A small smile grew on my face, then Maze added, "Only if, you promised you will take me back to Hell."

My finger swipe a cross over my heart and smiled, "I'm the Devil of my word."

"That's not what happened to your deal with Pierce" Maze stated.

"Trust me, it won't" I replied as I stood up from the sofa.

Before walking towards the door, I pulled down the front side of my jacket to make it straighten. I opened the door and only stopped by the entrance, as I turned my head back around to face Maze. I breathe in ready to speak with my grief, "I'm sorry. For not putting you first."

Maze's face was hit by my surprise again. We both remember the night when she cried about how no one put her first, no one cared for her, not even me. Of course, we've been through a lot of hard hits in our relationship, but this was probably the most unpleasant when I saw her begging in tears that night. And, what she said about how she felt cracked my heart deeply, as much as watching the detective cry. I frowned, "But there was never a first. Because, you were my only best."

I showed my sad smile before leaving Maze in her apartment silently. I stopped just outside her door and took a deep breathe in and out. It was hard to apologise to her just like that, because I never mean to hurt her like that, I might not recognised it straight away, but of course I never mean it to happen. I walked down the hallway needing to go back to the station and continued solving this case and the find the detective before anything happens to her.

Chloe's Pov

I stayed in the same position in the small, bright room. Crunched down to the edgy corner with my bended knees up and my head rested in between them. I cried to sleep for hours, well at least I tried to sleep, but my mind was echoing with these haunted words, "He's the Devil!" Every time I hear those words, a tear is focused out of my eye and slide painfully down my check. The cold air coiled around my arms, my legs, my chest, and my neck. What worsen the pain is that deep down, was the truth.

All this time, Lucifer was telling the truth. Yet, I never believed him, only to believe them as metaphors used to describe his childhood religiously to be horrible and abusive. I only believed in the amount of proof and the motives linking to the points. Now, I can see it all since the first I meet Lucifer. His name was 'Gog-given' because his father is actually God. Maze cut off his wings, actually wings, for Lucifer was the fallen angel. Ruling hell, punishing dead souls. The real Devil, Satan, the King of Hell. It's all true. My heart was gripped and squeezed hard by imaginary, monstrous devil hands.

The squeaky sound echoed from the other side of the room, as the door slowly opened by the same priest, Father Kinley. I didn't have to lift my head up and take a peak pass over my knees, because all of my trust now was my gut feeling, since that's all I could at the moment. I heard soft footprints but walked in a rush towards me. Felt like an abused child scarred by the corner of a bedroom, waiting for the next terrible punishment from one my careers. The walking stopped as I felt Father Kinleys' presence standing just by the side of me. He kneed beside me and I felt his gaze upon my head.

"We know this would be difficult, Chloe" Father Kinley whispered, "But, we had to show you the truth."

After a few quiet sobs, I sucked in some deep breathes to calm my nerves down and took the courage to slowly raised my head and gazed at the priest. I sob in calm and steady voice, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because we need you to do something" Father Kinley answered.

"What?" I asked breathlessly with rage and worriedness.

Father Kinley paused which increased my fear, then he finally answered, "To bring the Devil back to Hell."

My heart stopped, it didn't skip a beat or more, but it actually stopped. My entire froze like I was dropped into deep cold water. I shook my head slowly and raised myself up rapidly while keeping my surprised stare on the priest. "You mean... kill him?"

Father Kinley raised up as well and slowly nodded his head showing no doubts about his suggestion. "No.. No-no" I shook my head again and my voice suddenly began breathless again, "You can't ask me to do that..."

I slide passed around Father Kinley while still facing him, while feeling my legs were wobbly in anxiousness. The priest stood in a straight balance and in a confident position with his fingers positioning themselves in between each other like he was preparing a speech. "Listen to me, Chloe..." Father Kinley express a calm tone from his dark voice like he was talking to me as though I was an insane person. I walked away from him as I stood around behind the small table, as Father Kinley continued, "Every day he remains on Earth, people are in danger. Like you, and other innocent women. The Devil must go back to Hell. And the only person who can send him there, is you."

"But, why me?" I spatted out louder than I thought in my head.

Father Kinley explained through his knowledge from reading Reese Getty's journal, "Because, somehow you make him...

"Vulnerable" I ended his sentence, for I realised the deeper truth now. When I told Lucifer he makes me vulnerable, I clearly mean I could trust him as a close friend. But, when he stated that I make him vulnerable, I understand now that he meant it physically.

"Exactly" Father Kinley cheered for my understanding, "That is why you must do it."

Without thinking for a second, I shook my head again and bravely replied, "But, Lucifer isn't that guy. He's not evil, or cruel, or anything like that!"

"But he is the Devil" Father Kinley corrected, which silenced me.

"But... he saved my life" I noted, something a cruel creature as Father Kinley describes would never do, yet Lucifer has done that to me many times.

"It's all a lie, Chloe" he whispered, "Just to get attention to himself."

Then my eyes sharpen down at the fallen papers I ripped off from the wall, all with horrific pictures of the Devil. I pointed, "But, speaking as a detective, these stories you found as evidence were juts circumstantial evidence at best."

"Perhaps. But, when the circumstances pile up this high aren't you forced to draw conclusions?" He questioned my instincts.

"No. No, I'm not" I answered, but honestly I was unsure. Some circumstances we found in a few difficult crime case were piled at the police station, and we sometimes we used them as evidence against the most suspect. I quickly focused back on Lucifer, "This... this isn't the man I know."

Unhurriedly, he took a few steps closer and stated, "No he's not. He's not even supposed to be here. And somewhere inside, you know that whatever he may seem, he is dangerous."

His stinging words brought back the memories of Lucifer from some past strange situations I couldn't explained. When Jimmy Barnes shot him six times without getting hurt while Lucifer was covering over me. The night when Nick Hofmeister and Josh Bryan aiming at each other with guns, then suddenly Lucifer changed his position from in front of me to being behind me. Grabbing Joe Hanson by the throat then Lucifer threw him far into the glass wall. I remembered the red eyes reflected by a metal tank by Lucifer's side, thought I just imaginary things. I saw Lucifer watching Renny running off a building and falling to his death. Malcon shooting Lucifer in the stomach then Lucifer soon came back from the dead. And, almost every time they caught the killers from each case, they always screamed or cried in fear whenever they encountered Lucifer.

"Just think of your family and friends, how much they could they'll be in danger because of him?" Father Kinley worsen the situation like boring salt on an injured wound. But, I did started thinking of them; my mum, Charlotte, Linda, Dan, and my little Trixie. Oh, how could have I been so blind, the danger I was putting them all in.

"And if I may say, you won't exactly kill him. You'll just send him back to Hell and keep him there, just his human form will be left on Earth. Like releasing a bird out of cage" Father Kinley grinned at his explanation, I froze from his oppositional example. Saying locking Lucifer in Hell is like freeing a bird, that just darken his personality from what I could hear and see. However, his words cringe my doubts for Lucifer quickly take over my faith.

"If I am not exactly killing Lucifer, then I wouldn't exactly committing a crime" I thought, yet I wasn't thinking clear. I didn't know why I was thinking that, why be interested in the priest's plan. I want to disagree, deny all of this, but my hopes for Lucifer were slowly disintegrating from all the whole truth he hidden from me broke my heart. Then, I thought back to my family, if one of them got hurt, if Trixie got hurt because this, I would have never, ever forgiven myself.

I looked back up to Father Kinley and he already had his eerily grin on his face like he knew what I was going to asked, "What, exactly, do I need to do?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucifer's Pov

The evening was late yet it was still bright in tasty flavor of orange spreading across the sky. After my short visit with Mazikeen, I rushed back the station to see what if the team have found anything else for the detective. My anger for Maze was low but strong for her betrayal, and what's worse, she joined that irritating Cain. It was hard, but I needed to put that anger aside and focus on the detective. Knowing that she could be on a thin balance between life and death, and could happen later, or soon, or now.

Fortunately, Miss Lopez and Detective Espinoza were in the lab and found some more clues. "So, what do you have?" I asked hurriedly.

"We found the tire tracks from the car" Miss Lopez pointed with a hopeful smile.

"And we found the right car" Daniel thankfully added more good news, "Same description. Same tire tracks. They all fit."

I suddenly sensed a 'but' crawling at the end of that sentence, and I was right. Daniel continued, "But, we still don't know who the drivers, I mean the CCTV cameras can't even get their faces."

"Well there must be something!" I raised my voice in annoyance.

"We're doing the best we c... Charlotte!" Daniel was hit with shocked right in his face. I saw the touch of awkwardness on his face as he tried to hide his affects for Charlotte.

Miss Lopez's head and mine were all turned in shock to see Charlotte walking into the lab in a smart, white suit. "Charlotte..." I was startled and speechless, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard the news, so I'm willing to help in any way I can" Charlotte kindly explained.

She was holding two, large files in her hands and laid them in a block on top of the table surface. Charlotte clarified, "Luckily for you, I think I found something."

"Pierce told me about the priest, so I did some digging and found these" Charlotte carefully opened the top file and showed some papers. We all shifted closer to see what the papers as Charlotte started, "Oscar Rivas, he was a drug counselor. The head of a drug gang called the 'Los Xs.' He was in court a few times, for murder."

She handled that file over to us to look at, while Charlotte began stating another person, "Sam Shelwood. Also known as, 'Banger' part of a small gang. He was released from prison recently."

"And, you know what they both have in common?" She questioned us with a sly smile and a questionable gaze like what Dr. Linda does to me when she's trying to get me to figure out something. We all waited for a second and out comes the answer, "They all took part in becoming priests."

That raised our heads and widen our eyes. Miss Lopez rushed to her computer and began taping the names and see of their records and the it recent seen events. "Charlotte, you're a bloody miracle!" Daniel happily cheered.

"Oh, no... I'm not" Charlotte flattered.

"Oh yes, you deserved to be called that" I encouraged, not only saying how supportive she is for helping us, but because this I believed she's becoming more greater than she was become. Than the person who she was that lead her to Hell when she died. What she's doing right her right now, deserve no place in Hell for her to be in, never. Charlotte returned with a small smile, knowing what I meant but I could tell the disagreement in her eyes.

"Guys, look!" Miss Lopez caught our attention as our eyes moved to the screen of her computer. She revealed on screen the face of one of the men Charlotte showed though a CCTV camera, and it was a day before the detective was abducted. And, luckily another camera shot on the other human. They were spotted close by the detective's house, understanding that they were following her. Then, Miss Lopez jumped to another area on screen showing a few CCTV cameras. She pointed to one by the bottom corner, "They were recently seen by the east side of L.A."

"Great. Let's go then!" I ordered.

"I'll find the address and text you" Miss Lopez focus back on her computer.

Daniel and I rushed out of the lab and ran through the station, before Daniel turned and gazed directly at Charlotte, "Thanks again... Charlotte."

"Good luck" she wished back to us.

I rolled my eyes and silently huffed at Daniel's long awkwardly gaze at Charlotte. I rushed back and grabbed his arm and began pulling him along the room, "Come on, Doche. We haven't got all evening."

Finally, we existed out of the police station and headed to Doche's car. For some unexplained reason, Detective Doche didn't want to drive in my car. I had the time to argue as we both wanted to get these criminal priests as fast as we could. The night wasn't as dark as the time was still early, yet I felt so late and drown down in grief and disbelief. Not a word came out of our mouths for over a minute or two. I believe we were think the same thing; not wanting to say the wrong word to unbalance our faith in the detective whether or not she's alive. However, soon I broke the silence.

"What is with you and Charlotte?" I asked unexpectedly for Daniel.

He shocked his head back out of the wordless silence while trying to keep his eyes on the dark road ahead as he drives. He looked at me puzzled, "Sorry, what?"

"Well, you and Mrs. Richards have some... chemistry thing, whatever you humans call" I explained, "Yet you both act like there's nothing more."

"Yeah well... we're just close friends, nothing more" Daniel excused.

"Nonsense. Everyone can see it" I added, "If you weren't so afraid all the bloody time..."

Daniel cut in before I could finish my sentence, "I am not afraid"

"Oh, really?" I chuckled and Daniel rolled his eyes in annoyance. I looked at him and spoke in a way Dr. Linda usually does to me, "You say you're giving Charlotte time and space because it's what she wants. But we both know you're using it as an excuse, to avoid telling her what you want."

"Fine. Okay. Yeah. Maybe I'm not great at admitting what I want" Daniel confessed, but I could sense a pitch of debating in his voice. He faced him a few times then looked back at the road, and used his hand to point out his argue, "But when it comes to understanding people, I'm not taking any pointers from you, man. In fact, I think you're the one who's afraid.

"Excuse me?" I stared back from that shock wave.

"I know the reason why you won't ask Chloe if she prefers Pierce, or perhaps you, is because you think she might into still him" Daniel explained, "And, and that's why you're scared to hear the answer, because you might be the answer."

I chuckled, "That's absurd"

Daniel began unfolding his evidence to me for his point of argument, "No? Then, why are you buying her all of thses nice thing? A drink, lemon bars, a car, even making her dinner. Because let me tell you something pal, these stupid little head games of yours, aren't gonna work. Because, first off, you're only thinking about Chloe as her job. I mean, you don't even call her by her real name. Not "the detective." Chloe, C-H-L-O-E. Chloe..."

"Yes, I know her name and how to spell it" I replied, my voice sounded worthless to listen to Daniel's argument.

"Then, why not use it then?" Daniel questioned.

"Because, it's endearing. She doesn't mind it" I answered.

Daniel commented, "Oh, come on. Chloe is so much more than work, man. She's a friend. She's a devoted parent to Trixie. She's the most amazing human being I've ever meet."

"By the way, did you asked Maze to come back and babysit Trixie?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. Since we're out finding the detective, I thought that the urchin needs be taken care of be someone who is highly skilled" I clarified, "And, who's better than the greater torturer of hell."

"Well... Thanks man. But, I don't think Trixie is going to like it" Daniel pointed.

"And, I couldn't agree more Daniel. I mean I would hate for someone spoiling me a spoiled brat, unless it's one of my siblings than that'll make sense" I replied back, "But, if the detective can be kidnapped then we couldn't risk the child."

"Thanks again, man" Daniel repeated his thanks to me, as much as Detective Doche and I do sometimes despised each other, we do however get closer in a simple police relationship.

"I mean, the detective is sensitive, and good, and... predictable" my mind began thinking back on the detective and when I last saw her. In her apartment, when Pierce proposed to her and she answered no. Yet, I remembered hearing her saying she still wants to work out their relationship. I wondered, "But, how can the detective's actions be so easy to replicate and yet so hard to decipher? I still have absolutely no clue as to why she would even consider giving Pierce another chance."

"Not to point fingers, Daniel, but I do wish you'd tried harder" I excused.

"Harder? For what?" Daniel whirled in confusion.

"Well, you and the detective were losing your marriage, yet you still tried to get holding on to it" I asked, "So, why did the detective wanted to give you a chance?"

"Look man, Chloe and I had some difficulties in our marriage, because of my mistakes and all that. But, Chloe gave me a chance and wanted to make it work. Because that's who she is; she's a giver, a risk-taker, someone who wants to make things right" Daniel explained, "We wanted what's best for us and for Trixie, it wasn't working so we broke up. That's it."

I nodded for his honesty with a small smile, "You clearly explained, Daniel. But, that still doesn't help me."

I turned my gaze at the dark road ahead, while Daniel rolled his eyes and tried to hold his vexed huffed as he wanted to slap his hand over his eyes or forehead. On the spur of the moment, Daniel's phone was ringing and his finger slide across the surface and open call on loud speaker, Daniel called, "Ella?"

"Found something. One of the men, Oscar Rivas, was spotted by the California Donuts cafe" Ella noted.

"Great, thanks" Daniel cheered.

"Right. I'm sending you the address" Miss Lopez alarmed.

The link Miss Lopez send arrived on the phone in a second, and I quickly clicked the link so we could get the directions to our destination on the car's Sat Nav. Opportunity, we were close like minutes away. Our hopes were rapidly raised knowing if I get this lead correctly, we could find the detective faster. Once we arrived at the donut café, we still sat in our car and scanned around outside trying to see ever face our gaze comes in contact. Daniel parked the car on the same side of the roar and entered in the café. Daniel asked the nice-looking female mangers if they recognised Rivas. I looked around the inside café scanning at every face I could see. Until, my eyes spotted through the glass window a tall, tan man with a similar face look of Rivas. And I was right, from walking on the other side of the street while finishing a donut, he was definitely in a priest suit. I warned Daniel by holding on his shoulder and turned him around to get him facing in the same direction. Once, Daniel spotted Rivas walked out of the café while keeping our eyes target on Rivas until Daniel gives the order.

"LAPD! Put your hands in the air!" Daniel shouted.

Rivas spotted us ahead as we walked across the road while Daniel took out his gun and was aiming at Rivas. I could see the tention shivering coldly down Rivas's spine as he didn't know whether to raised up innocently trying to keep his act as a priest, or take a risk and run off. Foolish as humans can get, Rivas began racing off through the street. Daniel and I chased after him while Daniel was shouting, "Freeze!" however Rivas ignored his warning. Rivas dashed in an ally way and threw down some bins in our way, then broke into a door of an old house. We were losing him as Daniel ran up faster than me and chased him through the house. Hearing them chasing up the stairs, I decided to take the easy way. Checked if no one was around and unfolded my long, white wings and flew myself up till I reached to a clear window and climbed through after I quickly folded my wings back. I could hear Rivas rushing up the stairs, getting closer and closer to the same floor level I was standing on. Once, Rivas was on the same level, I reached my hand out and pulled into a spare, empty room and threw him at the wall.

"Hello kidnapper!" a wicked smile grew on my face.

Rivas's hand reached down to the side of his waist, and I knew what he was going for. I reached down and gripped his hand tightly, as Rivas pulled out his black gun in the same hand. I squeezed his hand hard, feeling his bones getting pressured firmly together. Finally, Rivas let the gun go and moaned in pain, as he looked to me in fear and whispered, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the one who you'll be answering my questions" I growled in an eerily tone as I gripped on the front sides of Rivas' shirt and slammed him hard against the wall, "Or your answers will be left written on your gravestone."

"Now, tell me. Where is she?" I growled in rage and impatience.

Rivas answered breathlessly, "I was just doing as I was told, man."

"WHERE IS SHE?" I roared my question again, and this time I could the hellfire blazing in my eyes again. Rivas closed his eyes as he could feel the warmth from my roaring breathe like hot smoke burning from fire.

"Lucifer!" Daniel rushed in the room with his gun out aiming at Rivas, "Lucifer, put him down! We need to talk to him!"

My anger coiling in my veins wanted my hand to squeezed his throat tight till Rivas could have one last air to breathe in. However, Daniel's words were sucked in my ears repeating themselves till I follow the orders. I dropped Rivas down on the floor as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Right, let's talk" Daniel gave a serious death stare down to Rivas, well as much as I was staring down at him like I do at the dead souls in hell who I would go and torture myself.

"Oh, God, listen, save whatever threats you guys got" Rivas breathed.

"Oh, he won't be able to save you, I can assure you" I evilly smile.

Daniel took a step closer and asked, "Where is Detective Chloe Decker?"

"I don't know" Rivas quickly spat out a lie through his breathless teeth, and that boiled my anger hotter into a fiery rage.

However, I easy hide my rage and walked closer and kneed down in front of Rivas and revealed the same eerily grin, "Oh, come on Rivas. You obviously know, I mean you risk yourself when yourself to kidnap a cop, and to out-chase one. And, for what?"

"I don't need to answer to you, you freak" Rivas spatted again in that 'don't care' tone.

The ending of his sentence slapped me on the face, at least it wasn't one of the worst names that the humans had given me over the last centuries. However, it clued me that he possibly doesn't know who I truly am was. But if I have to be honest, that still moaned some anxiousness in my gut, because even Rivas doesn't knew, then the other priest Pierce warned me still knows. And, if that priest knows, then they will probably tell the detective the truth. Yet, I didn't react with a vicious stare, I only gazed at in a simple and steady reaction. "Very well. But, let me asked you something Mr. Rivas. What do you get out this? What do you truly desire?"

I held my sinful smile as my dark eyes gazed deeply into Rivas' worthless soul, sensed the crimes he committed for his greed and wrath. My desire mojo has made Rivas stunned and his face looked speechless. His voice was completely speechless as well, but he tried to speak out, "I... I..."

"Yes?" I added to pressure Rivas to pull the truth through his throat and out from the mouth.

"I... I want money" Rivas answered slowly.

"Oh... and how exactly are you going to do that?" I questioned still holding up my sly smile.

Rivas speechless voice revealed the truth, "From you."

My eyes went narrow in confusion, and so did Daniel's. I raised myself up while keeping eyes on Rivas. Daniel took a step closer and interrogated, "What do you mean 'from him?'"

Rivas breathed calmly before answering my question, "I was asked to do a job, and in return he'll pay back, like a lot from."

"What do I have to do with any of this?" I asked.

"He said you were loaded, and when he rids of you he'll pay us with your money" Rivas explained.

"Oh, did he now" I growled with my dark voice.

Daniel interrupted, "Hang on. Who is 'he?' The one who got you out of prison?"

Rivas went silent but Daniel continued questioning in a straight tone, "Who are you working for? What's his name?"

"He's a priest, or father, whatever. Father Kinley, I think. Look, he just gave me a job with big money, that's all."

"And the job was the kidnap Decker" Daniel corrected the equation in this mess Rivas was trapped in.

"Or, to dress like desperate, virgin priest" I sarcastically corrected form the suit Rivas was wearing.

"Look, I know she's not dead okay" Rivas added,

"I'm going to ask you more last time, Mr. Rivas" I whispered down to him as I could hear his small heart beating faster in between his shivering ribs, "Where is the detective?"

"I don't know. I swear" I heard a pitch of fear infecting in Rivas' voice, knowing that's telling the truth, "I just dropped her off by the end of the High Street."

"If they're by the high street, we could get them on the CCTV cameras" Daniel supposed an idea that will further down our lead.

Afterwards, Daniel kneed down and took out his handcuffs to gripped his wrists together and trapped them around a long, metal pip that stands through the floor to the ceiling. Once, Daniel was done with that he alarmed, "The police will be here soon. Send you back to where you belong."

Daniel was walking back towards the door and I followed him from behind before he gazing Mr. Rivas a short death stare. "I see you in hell!" Rivas yelled sarcastically, but soon he wouldn't find it funny.

"Oh, we will Mr. Rivas" I chuckled. When Daniel left the room, I stood by the door entrance and gazed at Rivas with a wicked grin and revealed my red eyes clearly to him, "And, I can assure you, I'll be very excited."

I watched Rivas' mocking face quickly melted away into a shock of terror look. He saw the red hellfire blazing in my eyes and what comes along with it. I noticed his mouth quietly moving, "What the..." Like he read my mind of how he will trap in a cell flooded with his own guilt, for all eternity. And if, I ever go back down to hell again, then I will gladly visit him and give the most painful torture he could ever receive. When I first turned around, my feet stepping out of the room and closing, Rivas began screaming out for help after realising what he has done and what's coming for him. That sneakily widen my grin.

I rushed down the meet Daniel down the stairs, Daniel looked puzzled as he heard Rivas screaming, he wondered, "Why is he screaming?"

"Oh, they all scream at the end, Daniel" I commended and encouraged him to continued walking down the stairs. I looked up and whispered to himself, "They always do."

We finally reached down to the ground, Daniel turned his head around and asked, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That eye thing you do. How do you do that?" Daniel questioned.

I answered, "Oh, that's just my mojo."

"What, like, you're snaky hypnotist?"

"No, I'm not like Kaa, for crying out loud Daniel" I replied to his joke.

"Hey, I didn't say that" Daniel chuckled while getting out his phone.

"Although, it wasn't bad as a snake" I smirked to myself, thinking back at the old days in the Garden of Eden. Ahh... I missed those days. First time transforming into a snake, actually, but haven't tried it since. it did ached my shoulders for a while.

Daniel got off the phone and faced me, "Right, the police are on their way."

"We need to the high street" he submitted, as we headed back to the car.

We charged back to, because I was still having second thoughts on staying and desperately wanting to punish Rivas. Every step I took makes me regret not doing it right here, right now. I sealed my lips and growled angrily, as I hopped back in Daniel's car. He fit in the car keys and turned on the car, however Daniel and paused and gazed at me. Noticed my eyes were staring through the cool window, Daniel could see in the waspishness darkly poisoning in the centre of my eyes, as well as it was growing in his eyes.

"You okay, man?" his friendly voice welcomed a question to my ears.

"No" that was as honest as I could say, and he understood. Just before Daniel start the car and could drive off, I whispered to myself spilled out the deeper truth, "I'm pissed."


	7. Chapter 7

**In this chapter, I'm writing based on Amenadiel's Pov to add up for the story. This will possibly be a one-time based on ****Amenadiel's Pov****, the rest will be mainly based on Lucifers' and Chloe's Pov. So enjoy...**

Chapter 7

Amenadiel's Pov

After hearing the news about Chloe, I knew that my brother, Lucifer would be broken. And, those sure cracks on his heart will be filled with his own poison of wrath and grief if something ever happens to her. I know I needed to heal this, help my brother to fix whatever it takes. With or without father's miracle help, but I will still have faith. I know Lucifer was working his way to find Chloe, however I am still worried about Pierce. My gut forecasted something else that he's hiding, something sly and dark, and whatever it is I cannot let it succeed. Therefore, there is one person who get into someone's head. Someone as human as Pierce is now.

Rushing back to police station, I headed down to Ella's lab and saw Charlotte inside. I knocked on the door and watched Charlotte turning around with some papers in her hands, she welcomed me with a kind smile, "Hey, Amenadiel."

I smiled back while closing the door, "Hey Charlotte. This a bad time?"

"No, not at all" she replied.

I walked in the lab slowly, rubbing my hands anxiously, "I assume that you heard about Chloe."

"Yeah..." Charlotte sign in sorrow as I could see it infection tearing in her eyes while she was trying to hide it. She sucked a deep breathe in and tried to say something positive, "I... um... was trying help out, with the case."

"Oh. Great" I cheered, then quickly changed the subject, "Anyway, I was hoping that you might be able to help me out again."

She began nodding and began explaining, "I know, I know we failed to prove Pierce is The Sinnerman. But, I've still been digging, and I am confident that eventually..."

"Actually, I'm taking a different angle this time, Charlotte" I irrupted her before she could begin explaining about her discovery.

"Any chance to get in His good graces, I'm in" Charlotte rolled her eyes up then back to me, a way to think of my father and to help in anyway in his honor.

"The thing is, Pierce seems to genuinely be in love. I feared this might end up bad for everyone" I explained, "To stop this, we would have to understand him, and that that guy is impenetrable."

Charlotte walked back and pulled out a chair and sat down while still facing me, "Well, if being a trial lawyer has taught me anything. It's that there's always a way to get inside someone's head, get them to have a change of heart."

I walked over and grabbed a chair for myself to sit on, as I looked at Charlotte with curious eyes, "Okay. Go on."

"Well, you and Pierce are both former immortals that became mortal" she pointed about my loss wings and power, then continued explaining, "So, you could dig into your own fears and insecurities, weaponize them. It may not be easy, but..."

"But worthy of a test" I ended the sentence

"Exactly" Charlotte nodded in agreement, she clicked her finger and pointed her finger like a shotgun.

Charlotte expected to see a glimpse of hope painted on my face, except she saw some more worriedness as she wondered, "AmenWhat's the matter?"

I looked over my shoulder to see if no one was closely around the door entrance, then faced to Charlotte and broke-down my theory, "You don't think... Pierce has anything to do with Chloe's abduction, do you?"

Charlotte reacted surprised when I asked her that question, her mouth rapidly became dry as her voice was speechless. Soon, she managed to get voice back and whispered, "What? You think he's involved?"

I couldn't truthfully say that he is, when I'm not even sure if it is true. I'll just be lying to Charlotte and myself. So, I cleared my answer, "Well, he is Cain and the Sinnerman, so there could be a chance..."

"But, if he's generally in love with Chloe, and he came to me to help them find her" Charlotte argued, "He could just care about Chloe, or..." I leaned in interested of her second opinion, "... or, he might have planned all of this."

"That's my gut feeling" I admitted.

"I see that now" Charlotte agreed as she having that same gut feeling as well, "But, why set this whole thing?"

We sat in a short second of silent until I broke it with a small theory, "Well, Lucifer said Pierce lost his mark, because of Chloe's affection."

Charlotte leaned back with a raised eyebrow, she mused on the theory, "How does that work?"

I answered back straight away, "I have no idea."

"But, if getting back Chloe is his task" I began thinking on Pierce's trail of success, "Then he would try to get rid of whatever is in his way."

"Like us? Since we've been following him" Charlotte suggested.

"Or Lucifer" I thought, it was my brother who tried to help Pierce to remove his mark then had to break his promise. Now, that Pierce is in love with Chloe and Lucifer is in the way of it and my brother has finally recognised his feelings for the human. I assume that Pierce would do something about it, perhaps to find way to make Lucifer disappeared. Since I understood that Lucifer is my task and that bringing him and the miracle child, Chloe together is included. I realised I have to complete this fulfil my own purpose in my father's honor.

My wondering eyes soon noticed the worriedness behind Charlotte ocean blue eyes, however I felt that she wasn't completely worried about this situations, it was about something else. "Charlotte, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah" Charlotte quickly replied back with a fake smile. But, when I returned with a serious, straight look then it broke Charlottes' fake smile. She huffed low to herself and revealed, " truth is, I don't feel any different from helping you to prove that Pierce is the if Hell is definitely based on your own guilt, then I'm still screwed."

"Look, we are doing a good thing. You're doing a good thing" I reached my hand out and softly rubbed on her small hand, pointing out her great support for me and now for Chloe. I explained with my gentle voice, "And it's important to celebrate the tiny victories, along the way."

"Right. But how will I know when it's enough, Amenadiel? How will you know?" she questioned her belief in this situation, and I won't blame for a human and for myself to be in this confusion matter.

"Well, we're very different, Charlotte" I stated, "I'm an angel. I'll know when my wings are back, it's just instinct."

"What about until then? Aren't you just as mortal as I am?" Charlotte indicated with an interesting, yet an obvious point.

I sat there in silence as that point of argument literally hit me. I didn't want to think about it, just still keep up with the faith. However, the Charlottes' question got me to doubting my hopes. I slowly replied, "Well, I suppose you're right. If I were to die right now, I'm not even sure that I would go to Heaven." Since now I am mortal, since I have fallen and lost my wings because of my terrible mistakes, these guilts of mine might direct me away from my home and lead me down to Hell.

"If that's the case, then there's definitely no hope for me" Charlotte commented, with an 'of course' look painted on her face.

But then, I raised up back to my faith in father, and think of the words of wisdom he could give to me, "That's where faith comes in, Charlotte. Hope in the face of hopelessness."

"But where is the faith?" Charlotte continued arguing against my faith from her lack of hope, but I could see how desperate she is and how lost she feels, "Angel or not, what I'm hearing is that you're pretty much as clueless as I am. Maybe we're not so different, after all."

I was about to keep speaking up for my faith in this and in my father, however Charlottes' last sentence paused the air I was breathing in my lungs. I put my faith to aside and thought about that statement of Charlotte and asked myself, "How different are we?" I understood that since the beginning, father created humans as he creature my siblings and I. Taught us to treat the humans as equal as we treat each other. However, I thought that since we were the directed descendants of God, we were born to be more supreme and more understanding. However, since my fall and the amount of guilt that I have weighted on my shoulders, I firsted believed that this my punishment from father. But now, Charlotte's point has flipped my world of knowledge and revealed a new theory that popped into my mind. That humans can goes to Heaven based on what they deserved, but it never accrued to me that angels could be in that same position as well. For ourselves to be judged by own guilt. Could it be.

A triple knock banged on the lab door, my heads swing around and saw Ella standing by the entrance, "Hey, guys! Um, Charlotte, I was going to get some lunch if you want to come. But, if you're busy, I totally understand..."

"No, actually I'm a bit peckish myself" Charlotte rapidly answered back with a small smile.

Ella looked down at me and grinned, "Hey Amendiel."

"Hello Ella" I replied.

"Do you want to join? I was thinking sushi?" Ella asked.

"No thank you, I've got plans today anyway" I answered.

Charlotte got from her chair and picked up her small, black purse. She walked around the table and greeted with Ella by the door entrance. They smiled and waved at me before leaving the lab together and headed to the exist of the station. Afterwards, I planned the first step for my task, and to start I followed Charlotte advice. Texted Pierce to come and meet at Lux. Fortunately, there would be no big crowd in the night cub, only the stuff who were cleaning the club for tonight. When he arrived Pierce stared at me like he was preparing for another fight, expected I gave him a gentle smile. Which made him stopped and stood in the centre of the room where I was standing behind the bar counter.

"It's alright Pierce" I broke the silence between us, "I'm not gonna bite you."

"Says the guy who's tried to kill me numerous times and now can succeed" Pierce replied back with his muscular arms crossing over his chest.

"Relax, I asked you here to celebrate" I opened a big beer bottle and placed on the other side of the counter.

Soon, Pierce quickly develop enough courage to walk over, "So you're not mad that I got rid of my mark?

"No, I actually feel this odd kinship" I explained, noticing the curious gaze Pierce was eyeing at me, I continued, "I mean, this is like the, uh, the first official meeting of the Immortals Turned Mortal Club."

Unexpectedly, Pierce returned a small smile, "In that case, the beers on you pal."

"It's all my Father's plan, I have to assume" I added my beliefs in what my father would have wanted if it was meant to be.

"Maybe" Pierce eyed down to the marble surface of the counter, then commanded a favor to me, "But for now, I need to keep it quiet from certain people, until I know it's gonna stick.

I started walking around the counter for my own beer bottle in my hand and cheered, "First club rule: cone of silencio."

Once I reached on the same side of the counter and sat next to Pierce, we cheered by clacking our beer bottles together. A small smile grew on Pierce, "I've wanted this to happen for so long, yet I'm losing it."

I took a short sip of my beer and frowned, "Of course, about Chloe."

"Yeah" Pierce sign in sorrow, he didn't breathed in selfishness or in greed, I felt his care through the vibration of his voice, "God knows... Your fathers knows what the hell she's going through now."

"Couldn't agree more" I undertake the sentence, then I eyed at Pierce in suspicion, "Do you?"

Pierce was about to drink but paused when I asked him. He stared at me in puzzlement, "Do I what?"

"Know" I corrected his misunderstanding question.

He chuckled at first then quickly changed his mocking face expression to a serious look, "You actually think I'm involved with any of this."

"Well..." I raised my hands half-way to show.

"Okay, let me tell you something" Pierce's voiced thrived into a loud and serious tone, "I did a lot of stupid things in my life that I'm not proud. And, I did, wanted Chloe to fall for me, but I changed my mind so she wouldn't get hurt. Then, when my mark was gone I realised I can live my life, my lasting life with someone who I really cared for."

I suddenly paused in silence, I understood what he was feeling. It was the way I developed my feelings for Linda, the way she smiled, the way she talks, every single thing about her was completely amazing. Ever since I became human Linda was the only one who I felt more comfortable with to talk and to be with, as I understand more of humanity in so many different ways. I looked up to Pierce and replied, "You're right."

Pierce coughed after a short sip of his beer, widen his eyes in confusion and leaned in a bit closer, "I'm what?"

"You're right. I mean I understand the same way, and I'm really happy for you, Pierce. Truly" I return with a similar grin.

"Thanks, bro" I could the curiosity in Pierce's eyes about my strange, happy behaviour. But, his completed task of becoming mortal blinded his view of my behaviour and rapidly forgot about it.

Then, I start tipping the iceberg into hot water, "I mean, becoming mortal is the best thing that ever happened to me. Everything is so much better when you know that you can you can die at any moment."

Even when I'm mortal I could feel Pierce anxious began rising. His blissful smile slowly melted away, and his overjoyed gazes blinked into fresh new eyes of deep worriedness. I carried on the description, "How much time do we have left? 30-odd years? 40, if we lay off the sauce? I mean, that's a drop in the bucket for a former immortal."

I heard the struggled gulp down in Pierces' throat, yet he managed to truthfully breathed out, "I hadn't thought of it that way."

"Yeah. I mean, every sip of beer, every blue sky, every motorcycle ride, every kiss" I signed, picturing my memories when Linda and I kissed whenever we go out, I loved those moments. At the time, I secretly enjoyed this tention of Pierce quickly finally realising the true nature of being mortal, "So much more precious when you realize it could be your last. That any random act could just take it all away."

Pierce fell into a deep stillness as fear clawed hard into his heart and scarred across his face. I heard his heart beating fast as it was being smoked into fear, I seen that fear, I felt that fear. Since I lost my wings, my powers, till the day I was becoming mortal, becoming human. Hearing him breathing heavily but quietly, so he could try to hide his abnormal fear from me. I slowly added before I took a small sip of my beer again, "That's why every second counts when you spend it with someone like Chloe. I mean, she was special person, even since the day she was born."

That suddenly caught Pierces' ears, as he froze out from his horrific phrase. Curiosity staring at me, "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, you know, Chloe is a special person" I repeated my answer, unsure why Pierce asked.

"But, since the day she was born?" Pierce repeated that last part of my sentence in a strict tone.

I paused in silence realising what I accidentally spilled out from my mouth. I looked at Pierce as he eyed back at me with both of his eyebrows raised up in suspicion. My mouth was completely dry even when I had a gulp of beer down my throat, I was lost in words, "Oh, what I meant was..."

"You know..." Pierce irrupted as he landed his bottle on the side of the counter, his voice suddenly sounded wicked with intelligence, "Ever since, I tried to find a way to die, I kept my eye on every celestial being on Earth, when they come, when they leave, and what they're doing. That includes Lucifer, Maze, and you..."

I leaned back a bit as I scented a flame of danger raising underneath his muscular skin, Pierce continued, "...then around the 80s, I found a picture of you and a woman in a bar, I knew what you done but I didn't know why. Until, I realised now that the woman you blessed with a child was Penelope Decker, Chloe's mum."

Pierces' eerie thoughts were written on his face, that shivered some cold chills down my strong spine. A small, ghostly grin grew on his face as he asked, "So, what was she born for?" I only replied back in silence and turned my head to face the whole room of the club, until Pierce darkly questioned, "To kill Lucifer?"

I swing my head in shock and rapidly replied, "No, of course."

"You seem pretty sure" Pierce commented.

"So, did you with your question" I argue back as my voice went low and deadly serious.

"Well, she can make the Devil bleed" Pierce pointed strongly, "Anyone could see why she would be a threat to him."

I paused for second to think carefully about what I should say next, but if I wanted Pierce to be less dangerous away from Lucifer, Chloe, or anyone. Then there's nothing else I could say, but the truth, "I think my father creatured Chloe so she could somehow be put into Lucifers' life."

"So, your daddy, created a girlfriend for your little brother" Pierce slyly changed the words from how he would normally say.

"No, I think she was meant to come cross with Lucifer, but I don't know why" I answered truthfully.

"So, if she was meant to be for Lucifer. What about Espinoza, or me, being with her?" Pierce's question was getting tougher to answer for I really couldn't understand it myself.

"Listen, all I know is, if it's meant to be, then it was meant to be. Can't change that" I replied back.

"Oh... I see" Pierce hissed in a gloomy realisation.

"See what?" I gazed up in puzzlement.

"This is what your father wanted. So, if you support that, then you would be supporting him. Then, hope that this will get your wings back" Pierce annoyingly corrected.

But, he was right, and I wanted this to be right as well. Yet, it still felt like I was heading down in the wrong direction. I was still blind to see what I have to do to complete my task and to win back father's approval, so I could get my wings and powers back. Slowly and calmly, I rested my pride and my worries to the side and focused back on Pierce. Because, when I talked about the fears of being mortal, I swear I noticed a hint of fear smushed in his eyes. So, I watchfully picked the right words to make Pierce draw back to our latest conversation.

"You right. Maybe I'm wrong about that. Maybe I'm wrong about Chloe being a miracle child. Maybe I'm wrong about Chloe could be with you" I held up a fake, happy grin, "You two are quite a something, you lived a happy together, live well and die well."

There it was, the pitch of fear striking his soul like a heart attack, I could see it in his dark eyes. It was like me when I became mortal, I was facing my deep fear of losing my fathers' approval. However, Pierce was fearing his true fear, his fear of death. Recognising the time and space Pierce needs to develop this new, horrific awareness. I gently clucked our beer bottles again and ended, "I'll leave you to it."

I started walking away through the large room of the night club, leaving Pierce froze by the counter. After walking up the stairs, I stopped at the top, turned around and seeing below that Pierce hasn't moved a muscle. He just stood there staring at the floor, one of his hands coiled tightly around his icy beer bottle and the other hand was squeezing the fingers within the palm. His fear was beating from his heart, yet the beating sounds somehow transformed into his own rage and guilt. Pierce knew what he has done and now feels ashamed for not realising sooner, realising his true fear wasn't to live forever, but to die. I turned my head back forward and continued walking till I reached outside of the club. Afterwards, I decided to see Linda to tell her the news and everything that has happened. However, when I existed the club I felt another sudden chill down my spine, like I was leaving something dark and cold inside the club that was beginning to grow.

**Please leave some reviews**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chloe's Pov

Later in the evening, Father Kinley thankfully took me out of that small room of nightmares. He held an eerily, yet blissful smile on his face when I curiously allowed him to explained to me how he could send Lucifer back to hell. Guiding me on a long walk through some dark hallways with only a one bulb light shining above and then another one after every ten metres. I was walking behind him, unknowing for else he could be hiding in front of his eerie path. No-less than a minute, we arrived at another small room but happily this room has some two windows on one side of a wall. I could see the orange light of the evening shiny through, sensing a natural hope in my lungs to breathe calmly and to crack a weak, but blissful grin. The room was very similar to the other room, same small table with two chairs on either side. Father Kinley pointed to me a chair on the other side of the table where I should sit. Once, I settled down and Father Kinley did the same on the other side, I stared at him waiting for his next move. Knowing he has prepared for something more up his sleeves, always has something while he tried to persuade to see his point of views. Seconds later, his right hand reached down to his secret pocket on the side, as a cop I expected to be a knife or a gun. However, he revealed a small, innocent vial in front of me and my puzzled eyes narrowed.

I slowly picked up the small, circular vial and scanned around the tiny corners including the round lid at the top. I gazed back Father Kinley and asked, "A vial?"

"Yes, it's an ornate thing. And it would sedate the devil, because this does involves a little bit of poison" Father Kinley explained with a dark tone and wicked grin.

Father Kinley included, "In Rome, my colleagues and I used this vial for demonic possession, and we thought it could work for the Devil. Supposedly, we uncovered a ceremony that would, and bear with me trap the devil in hell for all eternity."

My heart skipped a long beat that drowned me into a deep silence after hearing the priests' ceremony plan. I stare down at the bottle and my dry mouth began moving slowly, "So... this vial would..." the words sharply got stuck in the middle of my throat, "...kill Lucifer?"

"Precisely" Father Kinley creepily grinned at my understanding.

"So, why not you or any of your friends do it?" I questioned with a strong tone.

"Because only you can make Lucifer vulnerable" Father Kinley answered.

"But how? And why?" those were the only two questions that echoed loudly in my head as I questioned loudly to Father Kinley. When I told Lucifer he makes me vulnerable and I did the same to him, all I meant was I could trust him. But, now clearly he meant something else, because now I understand that I could actually physically make him vulnerable. Remembering how he always say he is immortal, so he doesn't bleed, I remember my small conversation in the car by the warehouse where he explains to me how it feels when he gets shots. However, something wrong triggered me, Jimmy Branes shot Lucifer in the back shot and Lucifer still alright, yet the rest of all the dangerous cases we been through he sometimes get hurt. What the hell was the different?

"We are not entirely sure, my dear. But, perhaps God bless you with the gift" Father Kinley answered.

I quickly shock my head, for I didn't believe in God. Yet, if Lucifer is the actual Devil, then it must be all true, Heaven and Hell, God and angels and demons. I shortly chuckled, "Why the hell would he do something like that?"

Father Kinley didn't answer straight away as he reached for something else in the other side of his pocket. His hands flatten it down on the table and revealed a square shape photograph based in the 1980s. My eyes widen in shock as it my mum who was in it, but what shocks me to the core was that Amenadiel was there sitting with her. The closer I leaned in, the colder I could feel the chills down my spine, which means it must be real too. I was in shocked as much as earlier when I saw Lucifer in one of those Nazi German photographys.

My puzzled eyes rolled up back to Father Kinley and gaze him a confusing gaze, "Wh-What is this?"

Father Kinley pointed his finger at Amenadiel in the photograph, "You know him as Lucifer's brother, do you not?"

Of course, how could I have missed that! When I first met Amenadiel with Lucifer I figured that one of them adopted into the other ones' family, possibly explain Lucifer rough childhood as he keeps repeating that he dislikes his dad. But now could the bigger picture, Amenadiel is an angel and Lucifer is the Devil, the fallen angel from the rebellion he committed against his father, God, that was the horrific childhood he had. I rapidly focused back on the photography, wondering why was Amenadiel there with my mum?

"What... How... Why is he there?" I opened my mouth and a hundred questions wanted to race out for answers, but I lost the words to speak.

"We did a bit of reached on your mother and father, and found out that your mother couldn't have children?" Father Kinley explained, my heart stopped, like literally stopped. I lost the courage to breathe, to move, or to even think, I mean what I could respond to that. Sat there frozen yet the only thing moving were the small tears flooding up to my eyes. Father Kinley painfully continued, "God blessed you to live. He wanted you live for a purpose."

I was about to asked what was that purpose, however Father Kinley quickly answered for me, "The purpose to kill the Devil."

Time stopped, everything was frozen, coldness consumed the bloody cells rushing through my red veins. I shocked my head a few head like I was trying to wake up from a terrible nightmare, I didn't want to believe it, believe in all of this. Not just the fact that he's the Devil, but the fact that he only wanted to use me. Same for God and all of that catholic crap, because created me for what! To watch me suffer when my dad died, giving me a horrible childhood, when my marriage didn't work out, nearly getting Trixie killed. Now, allowing me to fall for Pierce, or Cain, the world's first murder. Damm I forgotten about him, I suddenly remembered a picture of him in the 1950s, he looked so the same.

I gazed at Father Kinley and sobbed a question with tearfully eyes, "Was Pierce parts of this? Cain, whatever."

Father Kinley paused for a second to think about how he should answer, till he replied, "Pierce came to us for help, as you may have heard of the legend, Cain was cursed by god to walk the Earth for all eternity. Pierce wanted to die so he agreed to find a way with Lucifers' help, in return he would get the Devil back to hell. However, he failed yet we noticed he was spending his time with you."

Now, I resolved a small, unseen puzzle, since I could somehow make Lucifer bleed, Pierce was using me so he could die. But, why was he making me fall for him if he knew he wanted to die. Now, I'm sucked with the Devil in disguise, creating a whole lie for me to believe, using me and making me feel stupid for Lucifer telling the truth since the beginning yet he knew I never believed him.

"So, none of it was real? From Pierce, or... Lucifer?" I whispered underneath my breathe in depression. I was living in lie, used by some many, first treated like I was meant to be someone special now I'm just someone who is being used. The first example I remembered was Lucifer and I kissed on the beach, I nearly died and he disappeared for to weeks, then surprising he came back married to a stripper. I felt the aching cracks on my heart grew deeper and spread wider. The pain was sharp and sure, making me bend my head down hiding my tearful eyes as I tried to sob quietly. I sniffed and huffed in depression as I closed my eyes tightly so I could hold back the tears, but they keep on falling out.

I heard Father Kinley got up slowly and gently rested his hand on my shoulder. I allowed him to touched me, I didn't shivered to knocked his hand off. Because for once I want to know I am near something normal, something human that can comfort me, nothing supernatural or anything.

"We knew this path would be difficult, Chloe" his voice ghostly whisper in a friendly tone, "But you must understand, that this won't just be better for you, but to all those innocent lives you could save."

I couldn't help but looked up to Father Kinley as his words sunk into my pale skin. Feeding me a clear vision of pain and suffer of other people like me suffering from Lucifers' tricks and lies. My eyes meet his and replied quietly, "Okay."

Father Kinley revealed a small, but ghostly smile on his face as he walked back to his chair on the other side of the table and sat himself back down. He rested his arms on the cold, wooden surface and his fingers roundly tucked in between each other. Then Father Kinley began instructing, "First things first, Lucifer must drink the vial. Once he's dead, we will perform the ceremony that trapped the Devil in hell, forever."

My heart skipped a beat again and was dropped in a pool of horror. Every time Father Kinley mentioned Lucifer, I kept thinking back on the man I knew from the last three years. The man who may be self-centred, egotism, reckless, but I saw his care nature, how loyal and trustworthy he is. However, this man, or this monster, Father Kinley is describing is ruining my vision and my belief in Lucifer. Now, I couldn't see him anymore.

Father Kinley raised his head and was aware of my tears still falling out from my eyes, "How about I get you some water?"

I respected his suggestion, yet I didn't fall for his kind grin. Unexpectedly, I then asked a request, "Can I go to the restroom, please?"

"Of course" Father Kinley unpredictably agreed.

He opened the door for me to exist and pointed out the directions for me to follow. I started walking through the shadowy hallway while Father Kinley walked the opposite way. My suspicious for Father Kinley increases as he simply allowed me to walk alone without being aware that I may be looking for a way to escape. Unless, he figured that solution and planned out to cover some escape roots. After walking around some dark corners, I managed to find the restroom and saw how surprising clean it was. But honestly, I didn't need the toilet or anything, I just want some space and time to myself, in a different room than in one of those insane, small rooms. There some balance lighting in the room, not too dark and not bright, just steady.

My heavy breathing weaken my arm muscles as I dropped my hands on the side of the sink, my head was looking down at the round pool inside of the sink. Soon, I slowly raised my head to look at my reflection gazing at my wet face. The wetness darkly purpled underneath my eyes. My checks were red from the tiredness for I couldn't sleep as the horrific pictures of the Devil haunted in my mind. Yet, my skin was sickly pales as fear easily consumed me. I stared right into my own eyes from the mirror, seeing how wrecked my soul was, how fearfully fast my heart is beating. I thought of Trixie, God, I cried for me. Knowing how much in danger she is, how she is now part of all of this craziness. Being roommates with a demon, how Maze could have killed as she could with one of her knives. Angels and God are all real. Then, my thoughts came to Lucifer, he is the Devil. The man I knew, the man I trusted, the man who I cared deeply was a lie. Now, that version burned into flames form the blazing hellfire that painfully sure in my mind. I sobbed more tears as I laid my right hand on my forehead. Thinking how could I have been so stupid, he told the truth this whole time.

I didn't want to stay in the restroom for long in case it could paranoid my niche claustrophobic. I walked up to the door and was began to open it widely until voices echoed outside in the halway. The door was open slightly for me to hear what the voices were saying, recognising that the voices were the other priests walking down in the shadowy hallway.

"The cops got Oscar" a questionable priest name Sam, who was picked along with Oscar to work for Father Kinley. He walked through the hallways with Father Saxon, who I first thought was a wound man back in the dark alleyway, but tricked me into being kidnapped. That son of a bitch!

"Has he mentioned anything about us" Father Saxon questioned back.

"Not that I know of" Sam replied back, "Listen kidnaping someone is fine by me, but a cop than that's big leap man."

"Father Kinley said she's important" Father Saxon stated, "She must be here and alive."

"What is it for again? Some prophecy or shit?" Saxon wondered, which caught my ears. I swear Father Kinley never mentioned a prophecy to me, especially if it's a reason for me to be here. But, this sounds ridiculous, seriously a prophecy, what's next shouting out a magic spell.

"When the Devil walks the Erath and finds his first love. Evil shall be released" Father Saxon spoke the prophecy to Sam, I felt the deep anxiousness and the fear sharply struck into their hearts like a knives as it did to mine. My eyes were narrow in confusion wondering why the hell does this have to do to me. They do they actually think I'm Lucifer first love, no he must have love someone else before, hasn't he?

"And is she it?" Sam repeated the question I had in my mind.

"Possibly, but I believe in Father Kinley's results" Father Saxon answered, "If we must stop the prophecy, then the Devil must go back to Hell.

Then, Sam suggested, "Either that, or we could just kill her?"

My breathing stopped as a huge ball of frozen air was caught in the middle of my throat. Time suddenly stopped as well my entire body stood still like a statue, like I was already preparing for death to take me. I never took my eyes off from the two priests as they continued talking.

Father Saxon commented, "No, of course not. But in case, lets stick that for plan B."

"Plan B? I'm Plan B? Why am I Plan B? Then, what's Plan C? Kill every single women, so Lucifer won't fall in love" I screamed crazily in my mind, "No wait, I remember Lucifer mentioned that he sometimes sleeps with men as well."

But now, my head was spinning non-stop, like a round frisby flying fast in the air while spinning around and around. Why am I part of this madness, as it was already consuming my mind like I was in an asylum. After the priests walked around the corner of the shadowy hallway, I crept out of the restroom silently and looked both ways of the hallway checking if there's no one else walking. My heart was beating faster than the tickly sounds of a clock. I checked both sides again before my feet began tiptoeing on the cold floor to the other direction. Every step I took it feels like the hallway was getting darker and darker. I locked my eyes up ahead starting into the unknown darkness while my ears pricked up to catch any strange sound near by. I was crept around the edgy corner and was welcome again by another pathway of dark shadows.

I continued tiptoeing through the shadowy hallway until my ears pricked up a sudden footstep. My entire body froze still and my eyes were moving from side to side focusing ahead. Staring into the darkness to spot a moving figure like I had x-ray vision. Luckily, the small light bulbs above could vision me a shadow from another corner, and I'll willing speak the phase, 'Thank the Lord' when I noticed that there a fire extinguisher standing by the side of the shadowy, grey wall. Quietly picking up the fire extinguisher by my hands and lifted it up till it was held at chest level. My left arm carried underneath it like I was holding a baby, and my right hand silently pull the hose out from the holder then hold it close to spray nozzle. The footsteps where getting louder, meaning the person was getting closer and closer. I pushed my back up against the brick wall, even when I'm wearing clothing I could feel the icy wall breathing through the fabrics and freezing my shivering spine.

A young man finally arrived as he was another dressed up priest. My left hand squeezed the releaser from the fire extinguisher and my other hand holding the spray nozzle as a rapid spit of white chemicals were aimed and plunged into the man's face. He cried from the white chemicals scared near his eyes while slipping backwards away from me. I slammed the fire extinguisher to his side to knocked him down so he wouldn't have the advantage to rise up and fight against me. Once he was down, I dropped the fire extinguisher by my side, quickly kneed down and punched him in the face as hard as I could to knock him unconscious. After three punches, I stop and felt the crumpled pain that coiled through the bones in my hand. Straightaway, I scanned around the priest trying to see if there's anything he has that could of use, and thankfully there a set of keys banded together hiding at the top side pocket in his trousers. Gripped them tightly as my panic grew wildly focusing my legs to run without caring if anyone might have heard me or noticed me. I ran straight in the centre without a look back, I had my doubts and fears weighing on me, but I didn't stop.

The hallway is endless, and the priest laying on floor was far behind was soon swallowed by the dark shadows. It felt like I was to run endlessly, yet I never stopped. Until I stopped and spotted a quiet door just around a short corner hidden away by the darkness. I could already smell the fresh and cool air form the outdoors smoking in between the gaps from the side doors and the wall. My fingers rushed through every key, fitting them one by one through the keyhole, I was half way yet none of them had work so far. But, the worse was yet to come when I heard voices echoing far in the hallways, knowing that they must have realised I'm escaping. I focus back on trying out the keys, however my fearful anxious was making me butterfingers. "Come on! Please! Not now!" my mind was screaming in terror, as my heart was beating so fast and hard like it popped out right from the middle of my chest. My fingers were slipping the keys around losing my grip on them, then my hair was sticking as I panicky sweat around my forehead. My vision was a bit blurry from my messy strings of hair, which aggravated my worriedness.

Then there was a small click, music to my ears. Twisting the key all around and twisted the door handle with my hand. Swing the door open widely and was first welcome by a large bulb of bright, orange light. The orange sun greeted me with its' warmth, and the cool wind blow along through my hair and kissed softly on the sweaty sides of my face and around my neck. Once I slammed the door behind me, my vision was clear from blocking the sun's powerful light and I could see that I existed into another clear alleyway. I never thought I won't miss the smell of trash or the car gas in a small area, my ears pricked up the small pigeons singing above on a wire. I grew a tiny smile on my tired face.

Suddenly, my mind alarmed me about the voices who were behind me and are inside. I should have run away when I got out of that building, now I feel too weak to run, they'll catch up in a second. I looked both ways and couldn't measure which one has the short distance for me to run faster. Till another plan came up, I rushed to one of those large wheelie bins and opened the huge lid to see that there's nothing in but dirty marks or dirt and gun and all sort of filth. Waisted no time as I climbed myself over the edge and allowed myself to be dropped down heavy like a fallen rock on the stone floor. My short earthquake shivered the lid to slammed down itself above me, hiding in in the calm darkness.

The sound of the door was slammed again but harder in rage. Once more, I froze still with none of my muscles moving or none of the air in my lungs breathing in and out through my mouth. Before, I made sure that my ears weren't covered by any of my hair so any sounds may be echoed into them. Then voices appeared.

"Damit!" one of the voices spoke first, and I recongised it as one of the young priest, Sam, "The bitch is gone."

"She could be anywhere" another voice appeared, it was Father Saxon.

"But she won't run far" Father Kinley was there, the confidence in his voice still gave me chills down my spine.

"How do you know?" Father Saxon questioned.

"She knows Lucifer is the Devil" Father Kinley answered, "So, where would she go, now she can't possibly run back to him."

Silence was all I could hear now, until Father Kinley broke it, "Come now. We must be prepared for the ceremony" Father

The priests walked out of the alleyway and entered back into the building. Silence was here again, I waited for a minute or two to see if the priest had really left. My heart raised as well as I raised the lip up for my eyes to peak through the gap and quickly scanned around the area. The tip of my sweaty fingers lifted the lid up and slowly opened it till it stood up by the break wall. I stretched my legs over the edge and slide myself down quietly. Once both of my feet touched the ground fully, I dashed out of the alleyway as fast as lighting. I didn't know where I was or where to go, I just continued running. Even running across the busy street, nearly getting hit by cars and getting angrily honked at. Finally, I was on the other side of the street and continued running on the pathway. But I didn't care, if I got roughly touched by some care, or drivers shouting at me, or people staring at me like I was a crazy person. I was glad I was out of that bloody building.

My legs gradually got tired so I finally stop. I was only a few blocks away from the building, which I soon realised it was a church, of course. I stood by a small pathway from the main road to the spinning beach, taking a breathe. Thinking I need to find a nearby police station and call up my , I remembered what Father Kinley said before and it began to haunt my mind, because sadly he was right. Truthfully, I was scared of going back. Thinking that I could just walked back to my ordinary life, when it all of a sudden, my life shattered when Lucifer comes in. Everything has changed now. Because he's the Devil, the art pictures of him tortured my mind of screaming the words, "He's the Devil! He's Evil!" everything was lie, my life was a bloody lie. What the hell am I supposed to do? The tears raced out of my eyes out of my eyes. I didn't know what to do, I was literally clueless. Felt more trapped than in that insane room back in that building. Thousands of questions twirled sharply around in my mind, questions that I can't ignored because needed them to be answered now. Was everything in my life a lie? Where should I go? Who should I trust?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lucifer's Pov

The evening was painted with a sleepy orange, yet it felt cold to me, yet it probably felt colder and darker than any evening, or even when I was staying in Hell. The streets of L.A was crowd with families and couples, my mind pictured the detective and her little offspring together happily. But now that picture was splitting apart in blue flames. I could imagine the urchin non-stop questioning Maze about her mother, and I wouldn't blame her. Her tiny mind must be drowning in pain for not knowing where or why her mother was nowhere to be seen. My compassion grew for the child, and a little for Maze if she listens to the child's long questionnaire. The problem was I couldn't imagine the detective, where she was, what was happening to her, or how she must be feeling right now, I still couldn't imagine.

Daniel and I drove through the streets heading to a CCTV control building where they kept all eyes on the streets of L.A. Daniel ordered check on any of the CCTV cameras that were views parts of the High Street, "L.A.P.D. We need to see your CCTV footage now."

One of the workers kindly lead us to the control room, dark but brighten by lots of computer and camera screens. "Can you go back to last night by the High Street?" Daniel commanded, and the workers did as they were ordered.

Rewinding the cameras back to last night, they showed all the angels from each camera that was based in the High Street like watching a large T.V screen which was split in multiple squares. Our focus on the screens as our eyes switched to one camera shot to another, trying to find another unordinary.I locked my eyes on every screens one by one, until I spotted a black car driving in one of the camera. My eyes went narrow in suspicious, "Daniel" I alarmed his name to get his attention, but he finally walked over to my side.

"What is it?" he wondered about my suspicious.

I pointed to one of the camera shots with the balck car, Daniel checked in notes about the description of the car from the suspects. He positively commented, "That's the one. That's the car"

We continued watching the CCTV video and other ones from different camera that were close to the target area, after a minute or so, the balck car was finally revealed once again. This time the black car stopped just outside of a small church. It stood there still and in silence, until a door was open. Daniel and I leaned in forward like our view can be seen closer and clearer, yet the imaging was small and blurry. Two doors were from each side of the car, two men slide out in black clothing. I knew in that moment it was them, those bastard priests. We all knew it was true now from they walking to the back door of the car, opened it and carried a nice woman out. My heart skipped a beat, dropped into freezing water, they were carrying the detective, my detective, unconscious to the church. My mind roared in rage thinking, "How could any of those stupid humans around not stop them?!" Yet, another side of my mind argued as I correctly remembered what Daniel stated from the crime scene before, "Most of the suspects believed she was drunk, so they thought the priests were helping her."

"Can you give us that location?" Daniel ordered from one of the controllers and they wrote down the address and handed it to him, he kindly replied "Thanks."

Daniel lead us out of the building and walked back fast to the car. I could feel the rush from Daniel as he was pressing the gas petal deeply, see the anxiousness and frustration beating fast throughout his red veins. While he was driving, Daniel unlocked a draw in front of me and revealed a gun inside in. "Right, if those psychos are in there, then you will need some protection" Daniel pointed.

"As much as I appreciate your caring offer Daniel" I responded by shutting the draw, "I much prefer going in calmly and not harm."

"Look man, I know you haven't used a gun before, but this is serious and knows what could happened."

"Well, guns are much useless for me anyway" I corrected, Daniel should understand how I could get through these situations without weapons, because why would eth Devil need weapons. I'm bloody immortal, ten times stronger, faster, and many more than humans.

Daniel's voice grew louder, "Lucifer, this isn't a joke!"

"Well, of course it is. You, a mortal, offering the Devil protection" I laughed, "There's something you don't hear everyday."

"Look if Chloe's down there, then we need all the supplies we could get" Daniel pointed, but unfortunately he was right. If these priests knew things as much as Pierce knew, about me as the actual 'Devil' and the detective making me vulnerable, then they may use that strategy to go against me. Still, the detective and I have been in many dangerous cases before and I never used a gun. Hurting humans yes I can do, but a gun is a symbol to kill, that I could never do.

"We're here" Daniel drove up in front of the church exactly how the black did before.

I pushed the car door open, my fingers holding over the top, sharp edge of the cold, metal door while my eyes furiously stare at the sight of the chruch. Painted in natural brown, yet darkly shadowed away from the sun's warming light. I walked in first before Daniel, the smell of melting candles was the first thing that hit me when I took a step in this holy crap place. My eyes scanned around the quiet hall, the sun's light shined through the colourful glass windows while lighting over the cold, wooden, grey pews.

When we finally reached to the end near the alter, Daniel suggested, "You go left. I go right. Call me if you find anything."

I agree and followed his order. My feet slide around to the left, and continued walking down passing some tall, balck candle holders. Half of the candles were lightened and a few were already halfway down to the bottom. Strolling around the corner till Daniel vanish from my sight behind the white curtains and columns. Besides disgusted with the thought of priests, standing in a church in the name of my dad makes me want to spit in his name. But, I remembered Linda suggestion about my father, how he may not be part of all of this, yet some part of me keeps screaming "It's true, he's doing this to torture you!"

I sudden felt a chill by the side of my body, it didn't come from the door, too far away. It didn't come from any of the glass windows, because none of them were opened. My head twist to the side now my view was a large, pale wall, but a wooden door was silently close by in front of me. My curiosity got the better of me as I stepper forwards towards it. My strong hands gripped on the balck handle and pulled the rough door open. My eyes glanced through the dark shadows that was trapped behind the door, rolling over the deep steps that was leading down to a spooky basement. There were only a few wall lights flicking like switching a torch on and off.

"Hello..." I wickedly grin at my new discovering, hearing my sly voice shortly echoing down the stairway.

Straight away I skipped down the dark stairs, the lower I was the greater my instincts were about finding the detective. Once I finally reached down to the bottom floor, I felt coldness in the basement like I just jumped into the season of winter. Fearlessly, I began exploring through the hallways but every time I took a step I felt the hallways becoming darker. After turning some edgy corners, I felt another sudden chill, but this one felt serious like I got shot by a bullet again in the chest. My gaze shifted to another door, I reached for the handle but I already felt a small, sharp pain twisted in the palm of my hand. I shortly hesitant but grabbed the handle and twisted it around to open the door.

Opening the door slowly and my first glimpse of the room was a complete mess. I took a step further in the room, looked like it was designed to be an insane room. There were a table and two chairs in the centre of the room. All of the walls were covered pages, half of them were ripped from the bottom half pages and those ones laid dead all over the floor. I picked one up and was shocked to see that there was a big picture of an art stereotypically based my horrific devil form, as me eating some helpless humans and some being tortured by my demons. I scanned around noticing how all of the ripped pages with covered with images of me in the most terrifying forms or doing the most disturbing things.

"Oh no" those words escape my mouth. Scared to realised that if these priests told the detective everything about me, what if they were showing her some sides of me that I never wanted her to know. In that second, I knew this was the place where the detective was taken and placed. I could already hear her screams of fear, echoing loud within the room and louder in my mind. Visualising how she would ripped the pages apart after forcefully knowing the truth about me, like she was trying to get ride of the truth. Imagining her cries and her tearful sobbing as her heart was darkly poison with thoughts of my monstrous form. My hand swipe over my speechless mouth as I was clueless to think about what she must be thinking now. My detective, lost and alone, trapped in a pool of confusion, probably thinking of me as this stereotypical monster, who I was cruelly described by humanity for years and years and years.

"I have to find her" I sadly whispered to myself, like I was talking in my sleep from being trapped in a nightmare. I know the detective knows the truth now, but maybe there's a chance for her to see that all of these monstrous images of me are not who am I. At least not any more.

"LAPD!" my ears pricked up at the shouting from Daniel echoing long through the dark hallways, along with powerful gun shots. I reached out of that insane room and raced down through the hallways following the sounds of the gun shots. My ears caught the small sounds of manly moans and cranky cries. For once in my immortal life, I was actually worried about Detective Douche.

The beating music of punching and hitting was closer, as I reached to another room where it was more like a study area; books and files spread across three table. I saw Daniel punching another man, a bit younger, but wearing a black priest-like clothing. When the priest was finally knocked down, Daniel kneed down fast and handcuffed the priest. I walked up to him in a disgraced look, "Why didn't warn me for background?"

"I can take care of it" Daniel childishly replied back in a second, he looked up to me then back down on the priest, didn't bothered see at my reaction.

"LAPD!" someone else was creeping through the hallways. It was the SWAT team charging in with their bright torches shining ahead while attached to their long guns. Daniel got up same as the priest, he walked up to one of the SWAT leaders and commanded, "Take him back to the station."

The SWAT team did as they were told, as I sarcastically chuckled at Daniel when he turned around to face me, "Why did you called the SWAT? We could just keep punching the bastard and force to tell us everything!"

"We need to get him back, then we can question him" Daniel explained.

"Typical" I whispered underneath my breathe, obviously Douche heard me.

"What?" he questioned.

"You went off alone, with no thought of danger and called me as a partner" I excused of his Douches' behaviour.

"You really don't see the irony, do you Lucifer?" Detective Douche commented.

I raised my voice in a serious tone, "All I see, Daniel, is that I can't rely on you as my partner. So perhaps I should find someone steady, someone responsible, someone who I can actually trust as much as I can be trusted..."

A deep silence was stuck sharply in my throat. I just realised that my speech sounded exactly like the detective, over the passed three years I joked around her whenever she's serious about a case, or whenever she was denying my gorgeous charms, or how I made every case about me and my personal life. I was pissed off when Daniel ignored my company, now I see the detectives' point of view of me in our cases, how she struggled with my behaviour. No wonder the detective would wanted to be with Pierce, he acted kind, caring, and honest to her, I could see why she would go with that immortal hypocrite.

"Oh, I get it now" I breathed in grief, while Daniel looked puzzled at my sorrow reaction.

"Espinoza! Lucifer!" speak the immortal hypocrite, Pierce entered inside the room and stood by the door entrance right behind me. He noticed Douches' puzzled face and my sadly surprised face, he wondered, "Have I missed anything?"

"No" Daniel answered for us, as he walked pass Pierce before added something about me, "Besides his usual self."

Once Daniel left the room, I felt Pierce's gaze on my back then his voice broke the silence, "Lucifer? We need to talk."

Those blazed in hellfire in my mind, an eerily yet angry grin grew on my face, "Oh yes, I think we do."

I turned around and walked straight towards Pierce and my fingers gripped on his shirts. Pulling him along through the dark shadows again, I lead him tripping steadily to the insane room. I open the door wide and revealed the room to his blue eyes, within a second I watched his eyes widen in shock.

"Oh, did you think that those friendly priest of yours, would just abducted the detective for a nice brunch or something?" I sarcastically growled close by Pierce's ear.

Pierce tried to make an excuse, "I didn't know they were going to..."

"Going to torture her by showing her my true self. Yes, I think that's just right" I finished his sentence in a low, angry tone.

"I didn't know" Pierce growled back to me.

Our eyes meet again, I saw the annoyance in the centre of his eyes as he saw the same in mine but unknowingly my eyes blazed red again. Pierce looked surprised as he leaned back a bit. He whispered, "Strange."

"What?" I questioned.

"He lost your devil face, yet your eyes still glow red" Pierce pointed correctly.

I had wondered about that, even though I lost my devil face I still felt my eyes glowing red in hellfire, but that's just it. I revealed them in front of Miss Lopez's brother, Jay Lopez, and Jeremy Bell who murdered Kevin Winstead and who I thought came as an angel to save the old lady. We both wondered but Pierce was the first asked, "Why?"

"Truthfully, I don't have the faintest idea, myself" I answered.

"Anyway, I'll get this room secured" Pierce stated, "No one needs to know what happened here. It'll just raise confusion for the team."

I hate to agree with Pierce but he was right, if the team see this insane then they'll question about why the detective was put in there, or why are there horrific pictures of me. Pierce was the first to leave, and I followed behind after I took a one, long stare in the insane and mirrored me the insane thoughts the detective must have about me. A small frown anxiously melted on my face as I walked away from the room and rushed up on the stairs out of the dark basement.

"I want the forensic team here and now!" Pierce roared his commands as they repeated themselves down in the chilling hallways.

The SWAT team were waiting outside the church keeping the people away from the building and the area around it. I happily left that crappy church felt the sun's warming light touching my worried face. Daniel was discussing with other police offices about the young priest, same with Pierce on the other side. However, my mind was on the detective understanding that she knows that I'm the Devil. She only sees how the monstrous side of me, the cruel, the bad, the evil, all of it. Yet, that's not what's troubling me, it was the reason that I could finally see why she chosen Pierce over me. Was the fact that I wasn't there for her, never revealing the truth to her earlier when I should have. My mind made me wondered away from the police for I needed some time alone.

Unfortunately, Pierce walked up behind and yelled to get my attention, "I haven't finished my talk yet with you."

"Oh, but I am with you" I growled back in a dark tone.

However, Pierce wasn't done with me as he gripped my jacket from behind and pulled me along to a small, clean alleyway. I pushed myself off from him and revealed my disgusted look, I angrily shouted, "What on Earth are you doing?"

"We. Need. To. Talk!" Pierce repeated himself as his voice was hard as a rock.

We stood in the alleyway where there were door entering by the side leading to the side of the church. Pierce started his conversation with a small chuckle, "I get it, you hate me for what I did, to you and Chloe. But, you are as bad as being a coward."

"I pegged your pardon!" I snarled.

"You wanted to get rid of me, so you begged your big brother to scare me away" Pierce revealed.

I released what Pierce was talking about, I remembered Amenadiel told me that he will also sort a plan by himself. A cocky grin grew on my face as I strongly argued, "In case you must know, I never asked my brother to do any of the sort. He volunteered himself."

"Including Charlotte?" Pierce added.

"Charlotte?" hearing her name raised my eyebrows in confusion, I'm aware that she knows of our secret but surely Amenadiel wouldn't asked Charlotte for help.

Pierce fully explained, "She was following me a few days ago. As for Amenadiel, I knew what he was doing. Trying to scare me away from Chloe. But it came in handing that he told me she was a 'miracle.'"

A pitch of hellfire blazed within me, as I still remembered that hatred and rage for father for he put the detective in my path. He creature her just to manipulate me. Yet later on, I didn't really care about that anymore. Now, I didn't believe that dad controlled the detective's feeling, because if she was meant for me, why did she fall for Dan then or right now for Pierce. The detective is own person, her soul, and no one can control or harm her. I relfected back my stare at Pierce and sarcastically replied with a sly smile, "Well congratulations! Would you like a metal or something Detective Cain?"

Pierce took in a calm breathe for he hated me using his real name, especially when we are close to some crowd. He shocked his head thinking as this was a whole joke, he shortly chortled, "Why are you even doing this anyway?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You said it yourself, that you and Chloe are just partners and yet you can't let her be with someone else. Someone who she really cares too" Pierce complained.

"Only reason I'm doing this, Cain, is because she doesn't know who you truly are and what you were doing, which lead the detective getting badly hurt!" I loudly responded my answered, as I took a step closer to him.

"Okay, I admit I was too fast with the proposal" Pierce finally got the bloody idea in his stupid mind, however he continued to argued, "But, I broke up with her because I didn't want her to get hurt when she dies and I can't!"

"Well, mission accomplish. You broke her anyway" I showed two thumbs up with a huge, fake smile.

"Like I said before, now I can die I want to be with her" Pierce repeated his reason.

"Well, the detective won't be fooled by your misleading tricks again. The detective deserves someone better than you" my voice growled in a disapproved tone, turning around to walk out of the alleyway and to finish this ridiculous conversation.

Before I had the chance to take the second step, Pierce shouted his thoughts, "Like who? You?"

My entire body froze, I regretfully hesitated especially now I showed it to Pierce. Because I didn't want to admit but he was right, I want the detective to choose me over Pierce. I want to tell her the truth, to show her the truth. Not because I wanted to prove myself that I was right all along, but because she deserves the truth, about who I am, about how I really feel. Until, my ears pricked up as I heard Pierce slowly laughing to myself. I turned around half-way in suspicious with my narrowed eyes staring back at the idiotic mortal. Pierce revealed a small, yet eerily grin as he laughed, "You still don't get it, don't you?"

I turned around fully facing him in a straight position, my calm was calm and my voice was steady as I was predicted to ask, "Get what?"

"That you may not lie. And, you always try to get your word" Pierce took a step closer every time he said a sentence, and the last one came in shock, "But the one thing, you can't admit, is that you are truly a hypocrite."

Silence was stuck in the middle of my throat again, nonetheless I managed to slip some words out of my mouth, "Excuse me?"

Pierce make it clear, "You're right, I hurt Chloe, but what you're doing is the exactly same thing."

I kept think that Pierce was making this more confusion for both our sakes, I wondered, "In what way?"

"If you get to be with Chloe, what happens then, huh? You're immortal, you will live an eternal life, while Chloe will live and die of old age. You'll just hurt her as much as I could have" Pierce featured his reason to my face.

Yet, I giggled as my first comeback, then my tone changed to seriousness "I would never hurt the detective like you would have done."

"Then how about when she dies. Chloe will, obviously, go to Heaven. And, we both know you can't go up there" Pierce was cutting deeper into his point, but it was secretly breaking my heart slowly and painfully, he added, "Would you rather have Chloe in hell so she could be with you?"

"Absolutely not!" I roared my answer straight after he asked that outrageous question.

"So, what's the chances then, Lucifer?" Pierce an eyebrow as he was blowing his own trumpet, proving his own knowledge over me, "You'll get to watch her die, turning to ashes and dust, while you keep living, moving on. You can spend part of your life with her, but if Chloe spends her entire life with you, knowing she will never die with you or see you again. Then asked yourself this..." Pierce took a step close till his face was inches away from mine, he ended in a whisper, "What kind of life are you giving Chloe then?"

His words sharply sealed my lips for I had no words to say. My breathing stopping, my heart beating stopped. Pierce huffed to himself like a mentor disappeared at a student's mistake, yet he didn't add any more for his argument but gave a simple order, "We need to keep looking for her."

Pierce walked pass in silence, before I turned around and started to yell the last words, "That's just is..." But, Pierce ignored me and continued walking out of the alleyway back to the police group. He knew what I was about to shout would be worthless, and I would agree. I would just yell out more excuses as usual, wanting to right as always. I shut my mouth straight away and huffed annoyingly to myself. Thinking of walking back to the police, but I still wanted some time alone. So, I turned back around and walked the opposite direction towards the other end of the alleyway. Passing some large and small pin boxes, as I could hear some sirens alarming form behind me, and the loud cheers of happy humans up ahead of me.

Once, I reached out of the alleyway and entered in the chill street. I took a deep breathe in then out, hoping to calm my nerves down but it didn't. My mind was badly disturbed by Pierce's point, because his words did ring true and began haunting in my mind. I didn't know what to think, because honestly, I never thought of it that way before. Although, it leaded me to wonder another unexpected theory. Since I met the detective and I began to develop some certain feelings for her, I never wanted to show the detective the truth because she might run away in fear, but now I'm thinking another reason. Perhaps, I didn't want to show her my true self, was because if she did accepted me as the devil, what kind of life will I push her in. Life where accepted everything, hell, heaven, God, Goddess, angels and demons, and many more... If I ever get stuck back in hell again, will she wait for me, for days, or weeks, or mouths, or possibly years. When she dies, will she go to hell to stay with me. No, I will never allow her to do such a thing.

I walked down the streets quietly, my eyes were low gazing sadly at the rough ground. I ignored any eyes contacts at me, including from beautiful women who use it to seduce me. Frankly, after a difficult case like this I would delight to have sex anyone just to give myself a bit of bliss, but my mind was only focusing on the detective. I continued walking away from the church area, always leave for the forensic team to do their boring work. Finally, I stopped by a quiet, and not so busy bar called 'The Bungalow.' Thought I needed a few drinks for the painful sorrow.

After hours of drinking and texted Daniel where I was, as he understood my time-out for the case. One of the barmen came up to me on the other side of the counter and asked, "Rough day, sir?"

I look up at him as the young barman welcomed me with his kind smile while he was cleaning a glass with a tea towel. I look up at him and returned a small smile of mine, "You have no idea." I took a large sip of whiskey to finish a glass, I looked up in wonder, "You could tell?"

"Well, I could rate how rough from the fifteen glasses you have drunk in the last few hours" the barman pointed with his eyes staring down at the noticeable glasses laying in front of me. Some were used again and again.

I huffed quietly to myself with a small grin, then by the corner of my charming eye I noticed a black piano standing on a small stage on the other side of the bar underneath the colourful stage lights. Like a trophy gratefully standing up in glory. If I was back at Lux or up at my penthouse I would usually play on my piano. I looked back at the barman and asked as my finger pointed directly at the piano, "Who plays the piano?"

The barman looked at the piano then back at me, "Anyone. We get some bands to play. But, anyone is allowed to play up there."

"May I?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course, just tell me whatever you want to play and whenever you feel like it" the barman explained.

After half an hour, the bar was getting filled slowly, while I ask the barman before to sign me up for me to play a song on the piano. When it was time for me to play, I got up form seat by the counter and walked over to the small stage. The kind barman sorted a microphone for me to sing in, after walking up on five steps, I reached to the piano and settled myself comfortably on my seat and my locked down on the steady keys.

The barman stood in front of the piano, grabbed a microphone for himself to speak, "Ladies and gentlemen! Can I get your attention please!"

Within a second, all eyes were locked on the stage, as the barman continued, "Let's give a warm welcome to a famous pianist of L.A. Lucifer Morningstar!"

After shouting out my name, everyone in the bar clapped their and cheered out loud. I helded up a smile for the crowd then slowly faded it away when I turned to face down on the piano keys. I lowed my hands down slowly towards the keys. My fingers rested on the cool, white surface, after taking in another deep breathe I softly pressed down four keys at the same time.

The music was about the start...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chloe's Pov

The beautiful orange sky quickly vanishes into blackness, the night has arrived. After walking far and away from the creepy priests and their church, I finally stopped in a pub called 'The Bungalow' thankfully it wasn't much people there, less noises and less distractions. I entered inside expected some eyes staring at me strangely but there none. I sat myself down with bended my elbows on the wooden counter, my hands cuddled together and resting my lips on my soft fingers. After running and walking and facing the truth, I was still breathless, no air in my lungs because I was still panicking. My mind was completely blank because I didn't know what to do. I want to call the police department or any one of my friends or family to get me. Oh, how I wanted to get home so badly. Wanting to get Trixie in my arms and hug her so tight like I never want to let her go. I wanted to get back to my normal, but I can't.

Lucifer will be there, I could imagen him giving me a welcome grin, but then my mind twisted back to the horrific pictures of him. I couldn't get them out of my mind, that's when the tear start falling out my eyes again. Then there was Pierce, or Cian the world's first murder. He used me like an object, they all did, for their own selfish purpose. I whispered a bad habit prayer for yourself, "Oh please God. Please, help me." Then I stopped as I just remember God is real, but I remembered the worse, he created me. I wasn't meant to exist because my parents couldn't have kids, this was just all part of his plan. I positioned as a pawn to play in an unfair game of lies and cheats. Father Kinley suggestion came back to me as I thought that maybe I was born to kill Lucifer. But, was I? After these three years, why now? Thousands of questions spinning sickly across my mind, "Was my dad's death part of this? What about Trixie? Is her daughter something else? Dan? Pierce? Lucifer? Why was I part of this? I never asked for this!"

Unaware that there was a bar-lady standing on the other side of the counter, she was older than me and she was dark brown hair with a strip of white hair shorty across the front side. She gazed down at me in compassion when she noticed my quiet sobs. I slide out a white napkin out of her side pocket and handed it to me, I finally heard her low, yet sweet voice, "I think you need this."

I took the napkin and quickly whipped the cold tears off from underneath of my eyelids to the bottom of my checks. I replied with a small smile, "Thank you."

"So, who's the guy?" the bar-lady quickly asked. I gasped holding my breathe as my eyes went wide not in confusion because she knew that I was obviously upset, but shocked because she knew about what's wrong. Then she corrected her question, "Or lady? But I can see it's someone special. I've seen it before."

I breathed in deeply then out slowly calming down my nerves, and answered her question, "Yeah, it's a guy."

"Ah, what's he done?" I continued questioning but I didn't mind, because I actually wanted to talk to someone normal and try to get everything that's screaming in of my mind finally out.

I didn't want to say too much to confuse the lady, yet I wanted to yell out everything that has been happening. I started, "Lets just say he's completely the opposite man I thought he was."

"Ah, hon, they all are" the lady's voice raised into a sassy tone, "When a man come and do their first impression, you thought he's nice and smart and funny and all that." The she cheekily snapped her fingers, "Then, BOM, he showed up as a new man."

"Exactly. Like that is exactly my problem. And, honestly I don't know what to do" I replied back, grateful that she knows a the same problem that I'm going through.

"Tell everything" she commanded in a mentoring tone, advising me to explain my problem.

I began explaining, "Well I knew this guy, Lucifer for nearly three years...

"Lucifer? Like Satan name" the bar-lady irruption as she looked puzzled.

"Yeah, believe me I know how you feel" I replied, but how I felt about the craziness in that name was ten times worse. I was partners with Lucifer for nearly three years, and after all of this time it made so much sense now. His name is the Devil, his horrible childhood when he dad, God banished him out from Heaven, losing the gaining his wings, and Lucifer mentioning about Hell and everything. I feel so stupid, so blind, that he told me the truth this whole time and I never believed him. I took in another deep breathe and continued, "And we had our ups and downs, we're were partners, as friendly partners, not like love partners or anything" I began explaining while the bar-lady poured me a small shot glass, "We had our moments, then he suddenly did somethings so stupid and hurtful. So, I thought it's best to stay friends. Then I started going out with this guy, Marcus and then Lucifer got all competitive."

"Oh, jealous?" the bar-lady guessed.

I nodded, "My friend said the same thing too."

The bar-lady started washing some glasses while listening to my story, "Then some crazy people came up to me and showed me some proof that Lucifer, the guy I knew for so long was just someone else. Now, I don't believe and like those people, trust me I hate them. But what they showed me about Lucifer, changed my life. That everything about him, everything I knew about him, was all a lie."

I looked up and saw how sorrow was painted on the bar-lady's face. The she finally responded, "I think you definitely need another" she handed me another small shot glass.

Returned with a small smile, then it quickly faded as I added, "Then it changes, for Marcus, my family and friends. And, I can't go back because then it'll come back, everything, and I don't know how to deal with it."

The bar-lady finished off drying her last glass then she locked her eyes on me, "Look honey, if there's one I know. Is that when it comes to problems like this and can't deal, and hear me out. Keepers are stayers, but talkers are walkers. You know what that means?"

I shook my head as my answer and she explained, "You keeps the problem to yourself, you just stay in the same place, no one will come to you because you can't come to them. But, you talk, you could finally walk away from the problem, it will fall behind and be forgotten."

Truthfully, I agree with her advice, I like that advice thinking that I used that often more for Trixie if she ever has problems she would like to talk to me about. But the worse thing was, I can't forget about this. This whole thing about Lucifer, God, Heaven and Hell is all true, how I could forget about that. It just keeps spinning back in my mind, my thoughts began flooding with all of those horrific images of the Devil, along with the demons and Hell. My heat was pumping so fast I could feel it beating in the middle of my throat, stopping the air for me to breathe in and out of my lungs. Hearing it beating faster and faster, then it was getting louder and louder. When I was thinking of fear, I pictured fear of the Devil. Then fear touched my shoulder.

A deep shock rushed electrically through my entire body. I jumped right out of my seat and my arms swing across the counter tucking over the shot glasses and smashed down deaths from their fall. I was breathing heavily while my hands stretched out and pushed away the fear from being close to me. After taking a few steps away, my tearful version of were melted out of tears and my version became drier for me to see that it was a young barman. He backed away from me in shock from my reaction as he eyes stared strangely at me, I slowly turned my head noticing how all eyes were locked on me. Everyone in the bar, the customers and the bar staffs, were all looking at me like I was an insane person, but honestly I was feeling the same thing about myself.

I turned back to face the barman and quietly whispered, "I'm... I'm sorry."

Within a second, I embarrass and started to panic so I quickly walk off out of the back of the bar. Entering to the outside area and sat myself on a round table. My mind was non-stop spinning, I didn't why I pushed that man away, I shouldn't. My instincts were unsteady, like every time I felt a touch or heard of something unknowingly to me, I response in defence from an attack where there wasn't any. I rested my tired head in the palms of my wet hands while my eyes settled their gaze on the shiny beach and the glittery ocean. The cold wind blew on my skin, but it didn't bothered me, nothing was more colder than staying in that insane room back in the church. I watch how time beautiful painted a perfect view of the beach, where some seagulls balanced their gliding in the air above the blue sea.

Soon, the bar-lady walked over and sat on the other side of the round table, giving me a notice of her appearance so I won't get freaked out again like I did in the bar. I passed over a medium glass of crystal water with freezing ices floating at the top. I held up a small smile for only a second, "Thank you."

"This thing is really eating you, isn't hon?" the bar-lady asked, but it's was those kind of questions that she already knew the answer to.

I shocked my head to myself, feeling so angry about all this. Why am I so mad, and at who? Myself, for being so stupid by don't listening to Lucifer and believing in him. Largely, those crazy priests and set this whole thing up. Perhaps God, for creating like I'm a toy made for Lucifer or just to be played with and not expected to feel anything about it. Yet, there was a small part of me feeling like I should be mad at Lucifer, I know he never lies but he should have at least showed me the truth. Everything in my life was spitting apart, shattering into a million broken pierces. There were more words that I needed to get out through my sobbing mouth, "I don't know... I really don't know what to do."

There was no point holding back the tears, I continued with a quiet, calming dance, "I mean, this not his fault, none of it is. But... it's just, when I realised who he was, who he truly was... I was scarred and... I don't sure if I could accept it."

After taking a short sip of my cold drink, the bar-lady hum to herself in a way of her understanding, she softly replied, "Acceptance is a difficult path. Believe me, it was hard for me with my man."

I looked down at her fingers and noticed a gold ring around his finger, I asked, "You're married?"

"Seventeen years. He may be a challenge, but he's my everything" she revealed a blissful smile, I had that smile when I was married to Dan, when Pierce and I began dating, when I had my first kiss with Lucifer on the same beach. Then, the bar-lady finishes, "And, I think your guys sounded the same."

Afterwards, the bar-lady lifted herself up and was about to leave before stopping by my side and asked, "Can I get you anything, hon?"

"Maybe some snacks, please" I answered, "And, can I stay here for a while? I don't want anyone staring me..."

"Oh honey, that's fine" she interrupted before I my chance to finish my sentence, she also noted, "Besides, once those people had their drinks, they'll forget everything about today."

I grin at her cheerful comment before she left me alone. Settling myself alone again with nothing but my thoughts still troubling in my mind. Everything started flooding back to me within half a second, however my mind was mainly thinking about Lucifer. I couldn't get him out of me, both the man I knew and the horrific Devil version of him. One half of me wanting to scream and run away from all of this, or at least get Lucifer away from me and everyone else, get everyone safe from harm. Because he's the Devil, he's evil incarnate, he kills and tortures people, humans like me. But, the other half of me advised me to look again, maybe this wrong. After all this time, since we've been partners he maybe an irritating, charming man but he's also caring, loyal, and truthful. He never lies, and I could see how he tires to protect me from harm, like when he tries to keep me away from Pierce, because he was Cain. I understand now, everything was making sense, but that was only worsening my panic.

Hours passed, the orange sky slowly faded away as the blackness rapidly consume the entire sky. I had some small fries and a salad to eat, while sitting alone watching people walking by on the calm beach. I watched happy families and couples skipping passed me, every time I look at them I quickly remember Lucifer. He was always the first thing that popped in my mind, I tried thinking of ways of how to deal with this, with all of this craziness, but I keep feeling like I'll be falling back into my old life, my unknown life of lies. How could I come back? How could go back to him?

Some people were leaving the bar from the backdoor, leaving it open for me to hear what's going on inside the bar. Suddenly, a loud cheer echoed from within the bar, I turned my head around to see and hear what they were shouting and clapping for. Then, a wave of a smooth tone of music sailed within the bar and throughout reaching to my ears, realising someone is going to start a performance. I thought of walking back inside to watch the performance, but I feel like I still needed some more time alone. After all, I am dealing with something as big as the entire universe. I laid my arms on the cold table in a cross in front of me, and comfortably rested my head on them. Feel like I could sleep forever in this position, until I heard the most beautiful singing voice.

_When you were here before_

My entire body froze when I heard that voice. Because I swear, I recognised that voice.

_Couldn't look you in the eye_

I slowly raised my head and turned around, thinking to myself, "It can't be. Can it?"

_You're just like an angel_  
_Your skin makes me cry_

I dug up the courage to lift myself off form my chair and spin my legs around to give themselves space to push me up to stand. I was facing at the door entrance where a few people were walking fast to get inside for the performance.

_You float like a feather_  
_In a beautiful world_

This heavenly voice was music to all ears, including mine, I swear I have heard of this voice before. I entered inside the bar, and silently walked passed some tables with tall people so to see the singer. Every step I took my heart was beating faster again, and the up-beating music was increasing it.

_I wish I was special_  
_You're so very special_

Once I stopped by some tables and I had a clear view of the stage, my heart stopped like time was frozen. I couldn't believe my eyes, from thinking of him in my mind, he was right there in front of me. The tall, charming man, like his face beautifully carved by angels, his brown sparkled like stars. It was none-other than the Devil himself, Lucifer.

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_  
_What the hell am I doing here?_  
_I don't belong_

His voice sounded dark and low blanketed with grief. I know when he's down when I see him. I remembered him singing 'Eternal Flame' I realised his plan of singing he could get Marla to reveal herself to us, but I knew that he was singing for me when I said the words "You need me." And I did need him, always. But this song, 'Creep' sounded more personal and hurtful. A source of distress was painted all over my face when I watch him singing his heart out, like he wanted to scream out his pain to the whole world. Soon, his voice sang longer like he was crying.

_She's running out again_  
_Oh, She's... running... out..._

Lucifers' Pov

"Again..."

I couldn't sing that last note, the last word, for the pain was already sharply sliding through up my throat and soring me whenever I tried to speak. My eyes dreamed off into the nothingness and all I could hear was silence, but in reality everyone in the bar stood up and clapped and cheered loudly. I slowly turned around eyeing at everyone I could see in the room. Holding up a fake smile while I waved my hand at the audience. Until I suddenly stopped when I spotted a small pair of familiar hidden away by the audience. Long blonde hair flowing down over her shoulders, my shocked eyes were locked on her beautiful blues eyes. I couldn't believe it, the detective was here. For once tonight, I grew a happy grin to see the detective was alive and well. However, I couldn't say she did the say as I saw her face was shaping in terror.

"Detective?" I whispered in wonder with a wide smile.

Even from sitting far her, I could hear the detectives' heart beating faster than usual and she began breathing heavily. Her panic was painted on her face as it was growing dangerously through her veins like a wildfire. Soon, her feet were slowly sliding backwards away from me, when I jumped off from my piano seat at the same time her speed increases.

"Detective!" I yelled to get my attention, but she didn't turn around and face me.

My eyes target on her as I rushed off from my seat and chased her through the bar till I reached the back door. I stood by the entrance and quickly scanned around the outside area, and spotted the detective walking fast across the shadowy beach. I chased after her across the beach, stampeding my feet on the tough, sandy surface feeling the sand being flicked off from eth back of my heals. I could see from far behind how the more the detective panics the faster she walks away from me. Continually, I keep calling for her to stop, when I finally ran closer to her and my calls were louder the detective finally turned around and faced me, although her face was exactly the same. I still showed my grin however the detective didn't return her smile.

When I took a step forward, she yelled with an unsteady voice and her hand out, "Don't."

I stopped and stared at her, my grin was nearly vanishing, yet I still tried to hold it up. I tried to take another step forward again and speak, "Detective, I..."

"Stop!" she repeatedly roared her order again, and this time I did as I was told and kept a distance between us.

Slowly, I raised his hands showing his innocence and how I wish no harm towards her. However, I could still see the fear striking in the centre of her eyes. I started again in a calm, friendly tone, "Detective, I know you are feeling scarred, confused... from what you have been through. Form the abduction, to the church..."

I revealed my knowledge about what those priests did to her in the insane room covered with stereotypical, horrific pictures of me as the 'Devil.' The detective slowly calmed down her heavily breathing and whispered, "So, it's all true?"

"Yes" I answered truthfully and slowly nodded, then I added, "But, those pictures you saw, are not me detective."

She looked to her side for she needed to look at her beach instead of me, because she picture me as the monster she saw in one of the pictures in the insane room. Then she shifted her eyes back at me and asked, "Are there more... devils like you, or are you just an it?"

"I'm it. Detective, I'm the Devil" I answered honestly. I showed the palms of my hands out in front of the detective and added, "Detective, all you need to know now, is that I would not hurt you or anything."

"How do I know that's true?" she strongly questioned.

Offered, I responded in a realisation tone, "Because, you know I have never lied, detective."

"Now, that I don't believe it's true" the detective replied back quickly, she gulped down her fear for bravely speaking back that I wasn't honest to her.

In return I gasped in shock at her reaction, then she kindly explained, "We were partners for three years Lucifer, and friends, and..." she was going to say more than friends as well. I felt the words nearly pouring out form her mouth, but she upsettingly held them back because it was too painful to say it. "...and you never told me that you were..." she paused, "The Devil."

"I have always told you the truth" I repeated himself.

"But you knew I didn't believe you!" her voice slightly raised higher into rage, "Since the beginning, can't you see how that makes me feel so stupid and blind that you told me all this time!"

I watched her eyes slowly flooding up with more tears, I forwarded his hands and slowly suggested, "Detective, let's go home. You could see your urchin, Daniel, Miss Lopez..."

"I can't" she cried.

"Yes, you can" I encourage.

"No, I can't" she repeated herself.

I huffed in confusion, he wondered with small grin thinking she must be joking, "But why?"

"Because I'm bloody terrified!" she screamed out loud form the bottom of her lungs while releasing more tears to slide down her red checks. She watched my grin quickly faded away as I fell into a deep silence. She didn't mentioned why she was afraid, but I didn't need to asked her, because I was her answer.

"You are the actual devil" the detective sobbed as her voice was broken as she couldn't hold it all in any longer, she continued explaining "I mean every story of good and bad from throughout history, throughout time, says that you are the embodiment of evil."

She pointed her hands directly at me, then shifted her hands back pointing towards her chest, "What am I... And how am I, Chloe Decker, a human, a nobody, supposed to deal with that?"

My heart was torn and shredded into a billion pieces, burning in the centre of a hateful fire. Many times before, some people who stereotypical accused me for all the wrongs of the worlds when I have nothing to do with. But coming back someone who I truly care for, the one person I felt more dear, not only thinks of them too but actually believes that it's true. My face looked heart broken, and same for the detective expected the running tears down her red checks like a ruin, melted painting. She slowly calmed down, but sniffed, "Why did you this to me?"

"I..." there was no words to respond, I was completely speechless, which angers the detective more for she desperately wanted answers.

"You told me the truth, yet you knew that I never believed you, so why didn't you prove it to me then?" she explained her question with a tone of rage in her voice, then added, "And to think, I mean, Linda knows about this."

"Linda?" my face looked puzzled rapidly.

"They found Reece's journal and Reece mentioned he and Linda saw your... other face?" the detective explained as her finger wavily pointed around her face at the end, talking about my devil face.

I developed an 'oh' look on my face, as I noticed the fear in the detective's eyes was growing eerily like wild fire. Her mind was beginning to think of those horrific images of the my monstrous form, and now she's looking at me as that monster. She secretly shivered my body, but I could see the shiver right though her clothing. Hearing how the detectives' heart was beating fast in fear from just looking at me, or even the thought of me.

I nodded silently, meaning it was true that Reece and Linda knew about my true identity. Meanwhile, my hatred grew for how serious those priests were for manipulating the detective in only seeing me as the monstrous Devil, including stealing Reece's journal as evidence. The detective slowly shocked her head as her response, and more tears came out from her eyes, "Why didn't you show me?"

My mouth was dry and speechless, because truthfully I didn't exactly know the answer myself. However, I whispered a small, yet worthless answer, "I... I couldn't."

She closed her mouth as she tried to hold back her hatred and rage, swallowing them painful down her throat in one gulp. Soon, the detective calmly replied, "That's what I thought."

My face expression had the exact same look when I made dinner for the detective then I broke her heart when I explained that it was all for showing up Pierce. My shock was painted on my face because I soon realised that I made a huge mistake. Usually, I would come over to comfort the detective, and explain how it's nonsense and to 'forgive and forget.' I wanted to walk over, but she yelled me to back off, "No!"

She paused for a second before speaking again with her broken voice, "I... I don't want to be part of this lie anymore!"

I looked more confused than ever, "Detective, this isn't a lie."

"Yes, it is! My entire life was it!" she cried louder, "Don't lie Lucifer! I know about Amenadiel meeting my mum!"

"What on earth are you talking... oh..." I started as a way of saying that I didn't understand what she was talking about, until he quickly realised when she mentioned Amenadiel meeting her mother in a bar.

Suddenly, I noticed she looked bemused when I ended with "Oh..." then the clearer detective uncovered the fact that I already knew the truth. The tip of her fingers touched and sided on the top of her nose, as her hands cover her whole nose and mouth. "Oh my..." the detective started but she didn't want to finish that sentence, she sadly gasped, "You knew. You knew. You bloody knew!"

Her anger raised and the shock shivered her hands off from her mouth so she could roar at me. Truthfully, l have never seen the detective this anger in front of me, however I was deeply regretful for hiding the truth and for speaking it too, "Yes."

She shook her head slightly and calmly but sadly wondered, "What was the point?"

Deep down, I was desperately wanted to hide the truth, but we both knew there was no point in hiding it now. I took in a deep breathe before answering, "I think my father, made you to put you in my path."

"Why?" she sobbed another question.

I stumbled his answer because he wasn't entirely sure if it was true, "Because..."

"Because, perhaps I was made to hurt you, or possibly kill you" she quickly interrupted and corrected my answer, "Is that why you wanted to check my back?"

I remembered asking the detective to show me her back because I wanted to see if she had any scars to reveal any proof that she was angel sent by my father to kill me. I huffed in disappointment to himself while nodding my answer, till the truth wanted to escape from my mouth, "And..."

"And what?" she questioned, shocked to hear that there was another reason.

I signed even more disappointment for I didn't mean to say that, but I could feel the desperate for the truth through the detectives' low tone voice. So, I tried to think of a way to start my answer, "And that's why, I left for Vegas."

The detectives' wet eyes widen in a deeper shock, both of her hands cover my mouth from screaming out my cries like what she did when she was locked in that insane room. "Oh my God. Oh my God!" she whispered through her fingers, then throw my hands away for that last one to shout out.

"Detective, I'm so sorry, I..." I badly wanted to take it all back. I wished none of this has ever happened. I wished the detective should have never discovered my true self.

"What the hell do you know?!" she roared out her sobs, "Do you have ever any idea what I was going through when you left me for two weeks? Do you how I felt when you kissed me then got off married to a stripper?! Do you know how much you hurt me?!"

I fell into a deep silence again like I just realised that information now, which worsen the detectives' wrath for me. I slowly shook my head in rage for my terrible actions and in sorrow for putting the detective in those actions. I tried apologising as my voice sounded low and heartbroken, "Detective, I am deeply sorry for..."

"No more, Lucifer!" she interrupted angrily for she couldn't bare to hear more as all of this information was just cracking deeply on her tired heart. Slowly, she calmed down again and repeated, "No more, please."

"Detective, wait please!" I didn't want to give up now, not since I've found her after worrying and searching to find her, "Just listen, this isn't what it seems."

"You're right, it was never what it seems" she agreed with me, only because to her everything in my life was a complete lie.

"But, before that..." I tried to continue.

"No! Stop it! Please!" the detective shriek tearfully, she couldn't take another desperate word from me, "I tired of getting used and hurt Lucifer. By Dan, or by Pierce-Cain whatever..." I paused upsettingly for a shot second, "... or by you."

Sadness aggravated the look on my face, "Detective, please..."

"No! You hurt people in hell, can't you see you're hurting me!" she whined while taking a few steps back away from me.

Her words cracked a sorrowful frown on my face, as they reflected my inner-self, my monstrous self. Truly calling me a punisher, yet I had no interest in mean to hurt the detective, never. Then, a memorable question escaped from my mouth, "Do I scare you?"

The detective paused silently which increase my worries, until she nodded her head unhappily, "Very."

I didn't want to believe what I heard through my ears. Feeling like I was stuck in a hell loop like I had before where I met a fake Uriel, crushing my hopes and dreams of reality. Thinking this must be like terrible nightmare, but I know it was all real, it was all true from the edge of her lips. I sensed the detective's intention to badly leave right here right now. But I didn't want to give up now, not like this end our relationship, I tried to reach over to her one last time, "Detective..."

"Leave me alone!" she barked in a vicious tone, wave her hand out to warm me to back off, then her voice calmed down only finished on a tragic note, "Just go back to hell, or something. I don't care"

My body froze coldly from her last words, seeing how far the detective will say to keep me away from her. Yelling at me to go back to the one place I truly despises, besides Heaven of course, but coming from the detective ripped my soul apart. I watched her turning around and walking away from me. Naturally walking through the shadowing night on the beach, I could picture how her upsetting face was stick for overnight, as the two waterfalls of her tears continued flowing out form her green eyes. Soon, I the detective wondered off far away into the darkness then walked back into the street and disappeared from my view. Gratefully I was alone, because I didn't want anyone to see me standing in depression. Maybe, the detective expected me to be anger, shout at her for calling me a lair, a trickster, a monster. But I didn't, because she had every right to be angry at me, the detective deserves the truth. Never in my life have I been so broken for one human, the one who stole my heart from the beginning, and now my heart has been disintegrate because that human is gone. One of my devilish eyes released a signal tear, I allowed it to slide down willing till it was at the bottom of my chin and fall off to splash in the shadowy sand. Just as I allowed the detective to walk away. And, possibly out from my life, forever.

**Oh dear, this doesn't look good for Lucifer and Chloe.**

**I loved the beginning of season 4 episode 1 where with Lucifer sings 'Creep' for Chloe, so I thought why not add it in that draws them together as a small reunion.**

**I used the say script words from season 4 episode 3. I don't own any lines from any episodes or anything from the T.V show.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave some comments!**

**See you soon...**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chloe's Pov

I walked as fast as I could, never stopping, never looking back because how could I. I mean, how I could look at the face of the Devil again? I thought of looking back because there was a tiny part of me feels like the creature that I was walking away from is still the same man. The same Lucifer who I worked for nearly three years, however I didn't want to reveal my tearful face to the monster, showing him how weak and vulnerable I was. Wondering away into the darkness and wondered off back into the streets of the L.A. However, that small part of me was angry, but not at lucifer but to myself. I didn't know I was so angry, kept thinking that I should stayed and listen, but I allowed my dreadful fear of his monster side to consume me.

My feet were starting to get tired, fantastic really because I really wanted to some rest from the walking and all of the rush that I have been through today. But, I didn't have any money to stay in a hotel room or somewhere. I couldn't go back to the police station just yet, because the I will have to face my fears again. I'll have to explain to Dan and Ella about everything, the priests and how this is all linked to Lucifer. Not to mentioned that I will have to see Pierce and confront his lies about being the world's first murderer and how he was using me. And what's worst, I could see Lucifer again and that will only ache and rise my fear inside of me, especially after I warned him to stay away from me, and after calling him a monster. How could I face Lucifer again after what has happened and after learning his true identity. I wanted to run as far away from all of this madness, but I didn't want to leave my family and friends, mostly my daughter.

Until my weary eyes were still awake, only to spot a familiar face ahead of me in the street. One gaze at Pierces' face and my entire body froze coldly again like when I first saw Lucifer earlier. Fortunately, there was quit a crowd in the long distance between us, as I quickly hidden my face away in the crowd or by the side of a building. U tried to keep my eyes away from having any contact with his eyes, however my stupid curiosity got the better of me. Shifting my head to head slight as I view more of Pierce, seeing how he still wears a plain T-shirt with a dark jacket covering over it. I noticed another man talking with Pierce, bold head with a short beard on his rough face. Watching Pierce taking them to off from the crowd, I couldn't hear them, but I knew the words coming from Pierces' mouth sounded serious and sharp. I didn't know why it felt very wrong, especially now I know that he was Cain, my twisted gut was making me theorises something dangerous.

As what I would usually do with investigating a suspect, my intelligence tells me to follow them. I slide passed through the walking crowd, but I carefully kept a long distance far from Pierce. I followed them across the quiet road, they walked through a dark alleyway which brought back eerily memories of when those priests kidnapped me. I hidden on the side of the alleyway and waited for them to disappeared around the corner on the other side. Once they were gone, I silently crept through the dark alleyway while I wished for having my gun by my side again. Finally, I reached to the other side and more dark shadows welcome me by an unlocked door, releasing cold chill to blew down my spine. However, I took small steps towards it, I heard tiny voices echoing from the inside of the building, or it could be the scared voices in my head screaming me to turn around and run. The tip of my fingers gently touched the cold handle and felt some sharp warning striking through my fingertips, but I thoughtlessly ignored them.

Luckily, the door didn't squeal when I slowly widen the entrance then I entered inside a gloomy room painted with black shadows. The large room was covered with large, wooden boxes with historical objects inside. There was some light up ahead, but I crept behind the wooden boxes to hide myself so Pierce or that man won't spot me. Ducking my head underneath the height level of where those boxes stood, while my ears picked up listening heedfully to any sounds that may occur. Soon, the closer I crept around, the louder and clearer the voices were.

"Wow, just wow..." the man chuckled.

My eyes were able to dart around a straight corner of a tall wooden box and stared passed a few historical figures and meet the faces of the two men. One half of me, if I never knew if Pierce truly was, I would have run to him before and happily hugged him tight. Now that I know he's Cain, I wanted to walk up to him and slapped him hard across his face. But, I stayed quietly in the shadows and continued listening their conversation.

"Finally, The Sinnerman returns. You know, the boys will be thrilled. Everyone's ready to get back to business" the man cheered happily.

Rapidly, my eye went wide in shock from hearing the first part. Pierce is not only Cain, but the Sinnerman himself, but then who was the other Sinnerman from before. That filled more questioned in my aching head. However, I didn't know why I should be shock now, because I recently learn about Lucifer being the actual Devil, Heaven and Hell are all true, God exist and he created me specifically for some reason, so far nothing should surprise me anymore. But, this was a new level especially from Pierce.

"I'm not back" Pierces' voice sounded tougher than he was as a lieutenant back home, he continued, "I just need, John, is take care of a few things. Any luck with Amenadiel?

I narrowed my puzzled eyes thinking why does Amenadiel have to do this. Then I remember he is Lucifer's brother, so Amenadiel is an angel. His friend, John answered, "Well, he's got the message. The police can't trace us from the phone text" the man explained.

"Good work" Pierce blissfully commented.

However, Pierces' voice sounded a bit different and John thought the same, "You okay, boss? I've never seen you look so... scared."

John's lost of the word at the end made it clear that Pierce has never be afraid before, maybe because he as Cian was immortal and couldn't die. There was short silence between the two men which suddenly gave me cold chills down my spine again. I kept my gaze on Pierce as my senses foretell me something is going to happen.

"You're right, you haven't. Because I've never been scared of dying before" Pierce growled in dark tone like a savage monster, until he acted like one when his right hand gripped around John's neck and slammed John's body against the hard, concrete column. I grasped silently as I sucked in some air in surprise, but I didn't want to breathe a sound just at that moment. So, I quickly covered my mouth by my hand for I have never seen Pierce so angry, it was seeing another unknown side of him, and it was true for now I could him as Cain. Even from hiding behind Pierce and without staring into his eyes, I could see into his dark soul as a rage of black fire grew dangerously within him. John's life hanging on a tread thinking that Pierce was going to break his neck and I was thinking the same thing. I could finally see his true self, the person Luicfer was trying to warm me this whole time, watching Cain to rise again like a phoenix.

"I'm losing everything!" Pierce loudly roared in his wrath, fearing for his life for the first time now he was able to die. Within a second, his vicious voice quickly quiet down only in a more low and creepy tone, "But that doesn't make me weak, it makes me more dangerous."

"Yeah. Sure. Okay, boss" John managed to breathe as Pierce slowly lets of his tight grip off from John's neck. John began breathing heavily as he rubbed the front side of his neck softly by his fingers, before he questioned, "So, what about those priests you talked about?"

Pierce stood by a large, wooden box with a black blanket covering over the top. His rough hand gripped the edge of the blanket and flipped it off, revealing different sizes of guns laying neatly on the wooden surface. Pierce grabbed one and studied the sharp, silver corners of a small gun and answered, "They got a close friend of mine."

"Like the other Sinnerman Junior" John sarcastically replied.

I didn't understand what John meant by that comment, until I thought back of the of the other Sinnerman who we caught before and then Pierce shot him dead. Clueing me that Pierce this other Sinnerman all this time, and something came to my mind. I remembered Pierce tell me his secret, "The Sinnerman killed my brother" but if Pierce was the true Sinnerman who killed his own brother, just like himself as Cain who killed his own brother, Able. My mind exploded like a thousand fireworks firing up, cheering for me as I finally completing the whole Sinnerman mystery.

"No. But, when I deal with those priests, then we can get back to the main plan" Pierce explained.

"Okay Boss, but why do you need to kill this guy?" John asked.

"Because he has what I want" Pierce answered unclearly.

"I thought you wanted some chick" John chuckled, realising he was talking about me.

"She is the reason to what I want" Pierce answered and again it was still unclear for me to understand.

Then, Pierce began walking up slowly to John like a predator crawling up to his prey, Pierce gave him a serious death stare and instructed in a dark tone, "If there's anyone who comes in and disturb us. Shoot him."

"Him?" John picked up the word and curious asked as I wondered the same question, "Who's the guy?"

After Pierce handed John the small gun, he eerily breathed out his answered, "His name, is Lucifer Morningstar."

Time stopped, literally, encaged me in the chilly silence. The air in my lung froze, like a huge lump was formed in the centre of my throat. My aching heart was beating faster and faster as if it could break right through my chest. My entire body was completely still, I wouldn't dare myself to move a single muscle. Slowly darting my head behind the tall, wooden box. I knew I was still angry and sacred of Lucifer, yet deep down I ached for him deeply when I heard Pierce said Lucifer's name.

"Don't worry. My best men are on" John delightfully consented.

"Just don't fail" Pierce ordered with no thoughts that his mortal men will fail him, "Where's the rest of them?"

"More guns are at the top, along with the bullets" John pointed upwards meaning the rest of their weapons were on a higher floor level above them.

"Good. Where are the others?" Pierce questioned.

"They're hanging out by a bar" John answered.

"Fine. Let's go" Pierce lastly commanded.

They both walked out after they each loaded up their own small gun, hidden them deep in the side of their trousers and walked out of the building from where their entered. Leaving me alone inside the building, but I wasn't on planning on following them back out. What would be the point, I know what Pierce is planning. The question is, what should I do?

I thought of running out, run away from all of this craziness again. Yet, I didn't know why, but I can't let him hurt Lucifer. I kept on remembering of his monster side that gives me shivering nightmares even when I'm awake, but I don't want to kill him. Though I was thinking of hurting him when Father Kinley encouraged me to do so, it did however felt really wrong like I would actually kill him. I wanted nothing to do with Lucifer, but still I couldn't let him walk into his death sentence, including his brother Amenadiel. I knew what I have to do, and I'm just hoping that I'll get of this in time, and stay out of it for good.

Lucifer's Pov

The night could have never been so darker and colder. I stumped my feet through the soft sand as I silently walked across the shadowy beach. When I reached back on the street of L.A, every step I took on the flat, hard pathway I feel like I was walking back on the rocky ground in Hell. Because truthfully, I felt like I was in Hell. After finding the detective, I spilled out the truths to her while she spills out her fear towards me. Yelling how she was terrified of me, believing I was evil incarnate, seeing me as a monster. Deeply hurt by the fact I knew my cruel father made me specifically, and I never told her, or the rest the truth really. Broken by my lying words, she left, not before she demanded me to go straight back to Hell. I always hear humans shouting the phase to each other, "Go to the Hell!" but coming from the detectives' mouth cracked my mouth. Her words sounded real like she believed I deserved to go back.

I continued walking away through the dark streets. Heading back towards the church to see what the police have found. Oh, how much I want to punish those priests who have caused this. I wanted to give them the worst of the worst kind of torture they could ever receive, it would be better in Hell so they could be tortured forever. However, I needed to some time alone. So, without a thought I popped inside any bar that looks fancy. The club reminded me of Lux, lots of people dancing as the loud music echoes throughout the large room. Sliding pass some people dancing around on the floor, then I finally reached to the bar. Ordering myself a huge glass of whiskey, wishing my supernatural metabolism would just let loose of the alcohol in my bloodstream so it could ceases my burning pain.

After a half an hour at least, I continued gulping down my drinks and swallowing down my griefs and despair. Meanwhile, many some sexy women come over to me and I shocked them by deny their invitations to have a one-night stand. My mind was on the detective, I couldn't stop picturing her sobbing in fear of me. Since our partnership, I have never seen the detective this upset, I wished with all my being that she could forget everything, I wish she go back to not knowing what I really was. I want the detective to be back to being suspicious of my behaviour and background, yet she still has faith in me. That grew our partnership into something more special, I wanted it to more special, but then I hurt her by treating it like a competition against Pierce. Now, I broke her, literally, her mind was a T.V screen presenting images of my horrific faces. The eerily voices smoked poison in her head as they screamed, "Lucifer is the Devil! A monster that will torture your life! Run! Run far away from him!"

This was all his fault. Father planned this whole thing to get me to suffer. First, created the detective to put her in my path, making me develop some special feelings for her which weren't real. Yet, soon I never felt that way when the detective fall for Pierces. That is what my father wanted to challenge me against Pierce which only leaves the detective heartbroken. My father knew that if I admitted my feelings or went in to talk the detective after she was proposed, she would have come for me and get kidnapped. His pathetic followers focused the detective to see me as the monster as I am, now she is terrified of me. One half of me keeps believing that Linda's suggestion about guesting if dad did this or not could be true. The other half burned that theory into black flames and yelled that it was all dad's fault. And it was true, after all he wanted me to suffer in pain and sorrow from the ones I hold most dear. My elbows laid down pointy on the bar counter, as one palm of my hand cover the other hand and squeezing them tight in rage.

Slowly I took the huge bottle and pour some brownish orange whiskey in my glass and was about to take a sip when a loud voice shouted from behind, "Lucifer!"

The top edge of my glassed softly touched on the bottom of my lips. Slowly rested my glass down on the counter. I turned around and my eyes surprisingly spotted Amenadiel at the top of the stairs. My eyes followed him rushing down the crowded stairs and passing through the dancing humans.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" I turned half-way to face my older brother with a puzzle look painted on my face with my both of my eyebrows raised. I quickly hide away my sadness behind my confusion I have develop from Amenadiel. I continued, "Personally, I'm avoiding the, uh, boring forensic part of the case, like I normally do. But, how did you find me?"

"I came up to see you, but you weren't there with the police. So, Dan helped me out by tracking your phone's GPS" my brother answered.

"Of course. Those are around these days" I mumbled underneath my breathe, "Why have you come?"

"Anyway, I needed to talk to you" my Amenadiel shortly replied as he settled himself down sitting next to me.

"About..." I moaned, clueing my brother to explain his reasons.

"Something Charlotte told me earlier, and got me thinking" Amenadiel began, but honestly I couldn't care less about what he was thinking because I had some big troubles I need to think about.

"That sounds dangerous" I sarcastically interrupted.

However, my brother sadly continued but I was all ears while continuously drinking, "Luci, because I am mortal than I was before, I'm not sure that when I die, I might go back up to Heaven."

Suddenly, I actually paused and gazed up at my brother in shock, but my moving lips broken the silent stillness, "You think you could go down to Hell?"

"In a way. It's Possible" Amenadiel replied, I felt a hit of anxious in the sound of his voice.

"Well, that's a mixture of good and bad news then" I grew a mischievous grin which obliviously gave my brother a deep shock.

"How exactly is that good news, Lucifer?" he yelled out his questioned.

"Well firstly, at it will pissed off dad knowing two of his favourite sons are down in Hell and at least I get to share my time with the pleasure of punishment. Unfortunately, the bad news is... is you" I answered my two points, then a third reason popped up in my mind while I was drinking my whiskey, "And, when you're down there, you could the new king. Of course, the demons will recognise you from your recent visits."

"That's not what I'm here for" Amenadiel stopped me from speaking on about my ideal future of my brother's fate in Hell. Again, Amenadiel dragged me back to listen to his thoughts, "Charlotte got me wondering that maybe... Luci, maybe celestial beings and humans, aren't that different after all."

I finished my glass and dropped my glass down, I leaned in a bit closer to my brother. A small smirk grew on my face and I wiggled my eyebrows, I replied in a playful tone, "Well, if we are talking about in bed. Then we all know my skills are preternatural. But I suppose you, on the other hand..."

"I'm talking about the rules of Heaven and Hell, Luci" Amenadiel interrupted before I was going to talk about his depressing bed skills, then he explained, "It's all based on humans' subconscious, what they think they deserve. But, what if that applies to us as well?"

I silently paused and gazed at me brother in bewilderment. My hand shifted the distance between Amenadiel and the whiskey bottle, "Right, let's keep that a distance from you."

Amenadiel gripped my arm to pull my focus back on him, then he hand gesture his reasons, "No, listen. When I first lost my wings, I thought Dad was punishing me. And then I thought that you were somehow my test, that in helping God's most wayward soul, that I would somehow find redemption. But, Luci, I've just been guessing. Dad never told me any of those things."

"Since when does Dad ever tell us anything?" I darkly snarled of hearing my bastard father.

"That's exactly my point, brother. What if he wants us to judge ourselves? My wings, your wings, your Devil face" a small smile enlighten on his face like he actually made sense of all of this, however to me Amenadiel was just making himself sound more insane. His big hands hold on the side of my face making my eye gliding from one corner to the other as he increases the confusion written on my face. Then he happily ended, "Brother, what if we're the ones who control all of it?"

"Brother..." Surprisingly to Amenadiel, I responded back with a wide grin which seems to pleases him. I started off in a grateful tone till my voice rapidchanges, "that is absolutely... absurd!"

My hands viciously swing up and pushed my brother's hands off form the side of my face. My angry eyes froze the puzzlement on Amenadiels' face as I spoke, "Dad holds the reins. End of story."

The sound of my words were sharp to wake my brother up from his fantasy theories. My burning rage grew when comes to a thought of our father. I thought of his cruelty, his wrath, his dark sense of humour, how he created to the detective and put her in my path just so my pain and grief would gladly entertain him. Then, my anger pointed out, "Because if we do have control, why don't you just pop your wings out right now?"

Unexpectedly, I got up from my seat and began yelling and waving to some people near us, "Excuse me! We might need some room here!"

After some dancers stopped for a second and happily gave Amenadiel some space, I stare back at my brother and loudly encourage him to prove me wrong, "Well go on then! Be an angel! Pop out those wings!"

Amenadiel stayed down still and in silent, seeing his disapproval for my unsupportive. Afterwards, I walked back to my chair and sat myself down again then my brother unfortunately excused, "Listen, I'm not sure yet, Luci. I will figure this out."

"Well, I'd stop trying if I were you. Because, it's bloody exhausting you know" I poured myself more whiskey in my glass and took a big sip from the cold glass. I stopped when I suggested something and pointed it to Amenadiel with the glass in my hand, "No, actually, on second thoughts, ponder needlessly, because it's what you normally do, isn't it?"

I heard my brother sign sadly to my suggestions, finally he could see my point of views. Quietly, Amenadiel rested his arms across the counter in front of him, until he wanted to continue this useless conversation, "Just it doesn't make any sense, Luci."

"What is there to make sense of, brother?" I yelled while giving Amenadiel an annoyed gaze, "It's obviously dad trying to control us and make us play in his little puppet show!"

Amenadiel paused before breaking the short silence, "I'm sorry."

My angrily eyes turned to side and saw Amenadiel gazing down lonely at the back edge of the counter. My anger slowly calmed down as I cheerfully replied, "No need to apologise to me. It's your nonsense, your problem."

"No, I mean that I needed to talk you about some things on my mind" Amenadiel corrected my misunderstanding, "Where, obviously you have a lot on your mind. And, I should listen."

I shook my head slightly and negatively replied, "Oh, please save that big brother talk for someone who desperately needs it."

"Actually, Dan advised me to talk since you disappeared earlier" Amenadiel noted, as he turned half-way facing me with his left arm still resting on the counter and the other hanging down over his leg, "At least you are getting close to finding Chloe. Hopefully she will be okay..."

"I found her!" I viciously snapped, hearing the detective's name only painfully aches my tired and sure heart.

Hearing Amenadiel's silent gasp only vexes me as I knew that he was going to congratulate me, and what a surprise it came true. I couldn't stand to look at his wide smile when I wasn't feeling the same way, "Lucifer... That's good, isn't it. Is she okay?"

"No... No, she is not..." I answered back in sorrow tone.

"Why? Lucifer, what happened?" Amenadiel's voice cracked into anxiousness.

"She knows" I shortly answered.

"She knows what?" Amenadiel questioned.

I took in a deep breathe in before I expanded my answer, "The detective knows what I really am."

And there it was again, the deep silence caught the air in Amenadiels' lungs to stop breathing for seconds. I didn't need to turn around and see the shock and the sadness painted on his face. His hand reached over to touch on the back of my shoulder, but I shivered my shoulders harshly to warn my brother not to touch me. Yet, I heard his kind voice whispered, "Luci, I'm so sorry. If there's anything I could..."

"You could die and go back to the Silver City and kick dad's ass for me" I rudely interrupted. Amenadiel was believing to hear me sarcastically listing the things he could do for me, however he sensed my tone was serious and sharp. Then, I proposed something else, "Actually, better yet, you could bring him down here so I could beat him up myself."

"Lucifer, you really don't think father has anything to do with this?" Amenadiel questioned.

"Well, of course he is involved!" I growled louder in rage from the sound of my father's name, "First, he put the detective in my path with feelings she can't control. Then, he tried to play me by getting her to fall with the world's first murder. Now, he hurts her more by making her see the fact that. I. Am. The. Devil!"

My fiery wrath blew a wintery wind that froze the air in Amenadiels' lungs as he gasped in speechless. And I was the same, admitting it my brother and to myself only ached my heart more. However, Amenadiel strongly took in a deep breathe, knowing he was going to question me which cracks me, he could see that but wondered, "Where is Chloe now?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? Away from the dangerous Devil" I muttered coldly.

Amenadiel tried to brainstorm some solutions, "Maybe if I talk to her. Or possibly Linda since she's human and will understand how..."

"Since, you brought that up" I cut in unexpectedly.

"Brought what up?" Amenadiel narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Your relationship with Linda? Let me ask, how did you hope your relationship will go and end?" I questioned with my hands shortly swing around.

I could see the confusion grew in my brother's eyes as he answered, "I mean, if Maze was okay with it. Then, I guess we would great, happy. What does this have anything to do with you?"

I remembered asking the same question to Pierce earlier before about how I would badly hurt the detective if we did get together. Pierce's answers sure deep wounds within me but I clearly understood his reasons, because he was right. And so, Pierce's words escape from my mouth as I gazed at Amenadiel unemotionally, "Because Linda would grow old and you will say young. And, when you will die, she will be in Heaven and you possibly down to Hell. And, that is why it's better if the detective never cared for me. And, it would better if I never cared for her."

Within a second, Amenadiel puzzled eyes widen in clearness for he finally understands now. What the future held for him and Linda would be exactly the same for myself and the detective. Then I sarcastically added more thankful thoughts for my brother and worse for myself, "At least, you're more human, so you could actually grow old and die. While I'm stuck in this enigma. Part of dad's bloody plan!"

I roared at the end as I banded my glass of whisky down harshly on the counter, as a glimpse of red hellfire bloomed in the centre of my eyes. I could feel the deep sorrow and compassion beneath my brother tough skin. The words he wanted to say were at the tip of his words, but Amenadiel knew that I would give a dame and it wouldn't change anything. My brother could already see how much pain was coiling my soul and squeezing me till there is no life left within me. I felt empty and hopeless from losing the detective, and possibly forever.

Soon, I scooped my hand down to the inner pocket of my jacket and grabbed my wallet out. Talking out a fifty dollar and slide it underneath my glass. After placing my wallet back in my inner pocket, I got up from my seat and tucked down my jackets and the ends of my sleeves.

"Where are you going?" Amenadiel vexingly wondered.

"I'm a punisher, remember" I answered in a dark tone without looking at, instead my eyes targeted at the doorway. I began walking fast through the crowd after I ended, "So, there's some people that needs to be punished."

Leaving Amenadiel still sitting on his chair alone with an anxious look on his face as he watched me slide pass some dancing humans, up the stairs and vanished through the dark door entrance. Existing out of the club and I walked back to where the police will be. Before, Daniel found another young priest in the church, they would have already questioned him, but he has never been question by me, the Big Bad Devil.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, welcome back. This might be late, but I hoped you all had a happy new year!**

Chapter 12

Lucifer's Pov

Tonight was still dark and warm, even when I left Amenadiel at that bar after we had our long discussion. I rushed over to the small police station where Pierce and Daniel took the young priests, Oscar and Sam in and question them in order to find where the detective is. I still remembered my argument with the detective earlier tonight, and we both ended up with broken-hearted, with the detective walking away from me after calling me a monster, and with me standing alone knowing I will probably never see her again.

Once, I arrived at the small police station I saw Daniel talking with some police officers by the corner, I gaze at the quiet doors of the interview room knowing that the last priest we caught would be in there. I have already terrorised the life out of Oscar from when Daniel and I caught him, so it was time for me to get some answers from Sam, figured Daniel had already interviewed the young priest, so it was perfect time for me to have my own interview. Without giving any notice to Daniel or other officers about I arriving in the interview room, I walked inside and saw Sam sitting by a silver table. I shut the doors closed, then secretly pulled the door handles out and threw them far on the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam questioned bravely, though I felt a pitch of anxiousness in his voice after he witnessed me pulling the door handles out like picking some grass out from the ground.

"Lucifer Morningstar" I introduced myself as I walked over to his side, "And you, Sammy-boy, got some explaining to do."

Straight away, my hands gripped on the top of his shirt and swing his back against the steal wall and pinned him there. He cried, "Jesus man... What are you doing?"

"Who is the one pulling the strings, Sam?" I questioned, I felt him shivered shortly from hearing my dark voice.

"A priest! A priest, man... called Father Kinley" Sam answered quickly.

"And, where is he?" My dark voice grew louder.

"Lucifer!" I heard Daniel behind the locked doors while he and the other polices were trying to open the door, Daniel continued shouting out, "Open the door!"

"Bloody hell" I huffed to myself in annoyance as I hated when someone interrupts my own person business.

"Come on, Sam, I haven't got all night" I growled wickedly, unknowingly my eye glow hellfire red.

When Sam saw my red eyes, he quickly began to shake uncontrollably out of horror, he started crying out loud, "Oh God! Please! Please, don't hurt me! I'll tell you anything!"

"Well, go on then" I encouraged, holding up a wide, cruel smile.

Sam screamed his answer, "He works at that church!"

"But where else?" I questioned Sam harder as my hands gripped tighter on his shirt, and push my fist harder on top side of his chest. Sam could feel my wrath boiling hot behind the skin of my fingers which was sweating him more, I roared, "Where else could he be?"

"He asked for a meet-up! At an abandoned place! A museum! In Melrose Street!" He finally cried out the answered I need.

I finally let go of Sam and once he was dropped to the ground Sam crawled backgrounds away from me in the corner of the room. At the same time, Daniel managed to open the door and a few police officers arrived behind him with their hands on their sides ready to pull their guns out. I smiled black-hearted at crying Sam as I replied to Daniel, "No need to worry, Detective Douche. I got all the answers I need."

I passed through the officers and walked out of the interview room, however I don't believe Detective Douche was finished with me yet. He reached out his hand to grab my shoulder and pulled me around to face him, "Lucifer, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of getting answers from that whimpering bastard" I answered with a cocky smile.

"Lieutenant Pierce and I had already got answers from Sam" Detective Douche replied, feeling vexed by my behaviour.

"Yes, but did you..." I was going to add more information he may not know but Detective Douche rapidly interrupted.

"Look! Lucifer, I get it. You hurt, so am I. I don't know how to react or tell Trixie, my daughter, what would happen if her mother died or something" Daniel annoyed voice quickly soften a bit, which brought my compassion for Daniel and for his poor offspring. Then Daniel continued, "I can see it's affecting you too, deeply, since you know... I just think you need to take a break from this."

"No, Daniel I..."

"Please Lucifer, this is really personal to you" Daniel cut in and advised, "I'll call you when I got something okay."

"Yes, but..."

"Go!" Daniel ordered in a louder tone.

I was prepared to argue back to Daniel but then it gave me an idea; I could find this priest, Father Kinley alone and give them a taste of special hell torture. I thought of telling Daniel that I have already ran into the detective and warn him that she's alive and alright, well not exactly alright from when I last saw her. But, it gives me time to sort things right for the detective and try to get her back to her original life. Happily, I followed his order which came as a surprise to Detective Douche but ignored it, slowly turning around and head back towards the exist. Until, something popped up to my mind that I nearly missed.

I quickly turned around and looked back at Daniel, "Daniel, where is the lieutenant?"

"He's out, said he's checking the church again in case we've missed anything" Daniel answered.

For some reason, deep down in my gut I knew that wasn't true. I knew that Daniel wasn't lying of course, but whatever Pierce was up to it wasn't as he told Daniel. Swing back around facing the doors and existed out of the building quickly, I began searching for this abandoned museum. Asked a few people in the streets if they know where it is before I finally found the place. The dark night made the empty, silent building look so gloomy which I can why it would give humans cold chills down their spines. I entered the dark building and felt fear hitting me when I first took the first step inside, but it didn't scare me back. I continued walking through the short hallways which were painted with black shadows, yet my eyes can clear see through them and could spotted some history artefacts standing around.

"Mr. Pierce!" a loud whispered echoed in the hallways, this voice belonged to a man, who may be quite old.

Truthfully, I have never heard of anyone calling Cain 'Mr. Pierce' but luckily this would lead me closer to Pierce. I found myself to enter a hallway with a many wall lights brightening a small, round room where there were wide stairs a head on the side that leads up to the next floor level where the pathways circle around on the side walls. I spotted an old man with a grey beard in a black suit, exactly like a priest, standing in the centre of the room while spinning around and looking up and down the room in confusion. Still hiding myself in the black shadows, another my body figure would be recognised close by one wall light. He turns around then gradually his eye spotted my body figure almost covered by the shadows, the old man took a few steps closer.

"Pierce?" He wondered, the thoughtlessly explained, "I know you refused to talk to me, and I understand you are upset about Chloe. But, it had to done. The prophecy cannot come true. Unfortunately, Chloe managed to escape, but I swear she just walked inside here. And..." Finally, the old man got curious, "Pierce? Why are you standing there?"

By the corner of my eye, a small box of cigarettes and a light just fortunately so happened to be on a large wooden box next to me. I picked them up, placed a cigarette in my mouth and light it up, the lighter brighten parts of my face showing the old man that he was talking to the man, or no man if that's the case.

I gently lifted my cigarette in between my index and my middle finger, and breathed out the addictive smoke, I revealed a small yet cruel grin, "Well, this is a surprise, for both of us."

I watched the old priest widen his eyes in shock and fear from the sight of me as I finally walked into the light reveal myself fully, yet he calmly hidden his fear from me. He first replied back with a relaxed tone, "You are Lucifer Morningstar, I presume."

"Correct. Father Kinley?" I pointed with my guess, but I knew I was right. I smoked my cigarette again then softly threaten, "Now if you know how I am, Father, then you know what I am capable of."

"You are here for Chloe" Father Kinley assumed.

My rage suddenly boiled in my blood veins when I heard her name, furious at the Father and his assistants who kidnaps and tormented her. "Yes. And here's something you might need to remember, Father" I picked my cigarette out of my mouth in between my fingers, I pointed in dark, warned tone of my voice, "I am not evil, I punish evil. Whenever someone innocent is hurt, I'll try to be calm. But, whenever someone I truly cared about gets hurts, then I'll try to be very, VERY, calm. Because, when I try to calm, I try not to angry."

My eye glow red as blood which I noticed shivered a cold chill down old Father's spine, happy for me to know that he understood my threat. However, Father Kinley wasn't like the other, young priest I have frighten to the very core when they saw my hellfire red eyes, because this old priest didn't seem to be shaking in terror. It confuses me like when I revealed my true monstrous to Malcom, yet he didn't seem so scared because he already been through hell. I guess Father Kinley had such faith, and I remember Pierce told me he does some demon exorcists, the old priest literally had nothing to fear, including myself as the Devil.

Once I made myself perfectly to Father Kinley that I won't be joking around now he brought the detective into this mad situation. I began questioning, "Right, Father. Questions; firstly, why did you bring the detective into this? And, what was it that you said earlier? A... prophecy?"

"Yes, you heard. Well, this isn't just an ordinary prophecy, it was written in the early times when Christian evolved" Father Kinley explained calmly, "It says, 'When the Devil walks the Earth, and find his first love. Evil shall be released.'"

I paused for a silent second before I started busting out laugher with a wide smile, "Seriously?" honestly, it sounded funny and crazy than hearing that landlady from 'The Angel of San Bernardino' case when she said that one of my angel siblings came down and rescued her from the killer.

"It amuses you?" Father Kinley looked puzzled.

"Well, I thought prophecies were meant to complex and difficult like riddles. But this one sounds really cheesy, don't you think" I answered while my laughter shortly ends.

"Whatever you feel about the prophecy, I know it is true. Because, you are the Devil" Father Kinley pointed.

My laugher finally ended as I focused back on my investigation, my asked, "Speaking of me, how did you come to know who I am?"

"Over the centuries, priests such as myself, heard of the prophecy and began researching. Soon, we found photos of you at different places at different times" Father Kinley explained, "We know the truth about you, Mr. Morningstar. We are all very concerned about the dangers you may cause towards many innocent lives."

"First of all, are you deaf?" I rudely asked, which raised the priest's grey eye brows, I continued, "I have no intention of harming anyone, unless they're guilty."

"So, Delilah was an accident then?" Father Kinley enquired.

Shame came to me as I did felt guilty for Delilah's death, because maybe if I hadn't meddled with her career, Delilah wouldn't have died. Silence was my first response until I broke it with a short answer, "I had no part in that. Never wanted Delilah to die."

"Yet, lots of people got hurt, or perhaps killed, whenever you are around, Mr. Morningstar" Father Kinley pressured my wrath to raise higher, which didn't really come to my amusement.

"Oh, yes, go ahead. Blame all the bad things in the world on me. That's one of the best things most humans like you are good at" I narrowed my eyes in hatred, simple despise how humans dare to position me as the responsible one for their sins for over centuries.

Then, Father Kinley "But, a few occasions happened because of your presences. Which is why Chloe..."

He quickly stopped, but that didn't stop my curious about what was his interest about the detective and why she is part of this. Until, I remember what the prophecy said, and how it links to the detective. I figured out the puzzle, "You kidnapped the detective because of this prophecy?"

The priest took a deep breathe before trying to explain himself, "Chloe is a good person with a good heart."

"Finally, something we can agree on" I commented.

"But when I first meet her, and told her the truth..." Father Kinley started.

"You mean showed her images of horrific paintings of me" I corrected as I raised an eyebrow.

Father Kinley continued, "Yes, it deeply shook her to her very core. She's the reason that I'm here. And I am here to help her."

"Funny you said that, actually. I ran into her a while ago, and you definitely helped her to be afraid of me" I added, feeling my heart ached once more for remembering the detective all heart-broken and said she wished not to see me ever again and how she called me a monster.

"Well you can't blame her or anyone who works along sided with the Devil for years, without even knowing" Father Kinley bravely argued.

"No, I can't. I don't blame her" I agreed with a slight twist in the dark tone of my voice, "But, I do blame you for forcing her to face the truth, the truth that I should showed her."

"I understand Mr. Morningstar, but it had to done to..."

"To stop the prophecy, I get it" I finished his sentence, "And to think, you actually allowed the world's first murder to help you with this."

"Pierce was a broken man, a cursed man in fact. Of course, I dismissed him at first" Father Kinley looked shameful at first about accepting Pierce into his plans even though it may be against God's will. Yet, he put his faith in stopping the prophecy first above all else, "But, Pierce came in handy. However, he somehow stopped, which made me realised that God had forgiven him and lifted his curse."

That still puzzles me about how Pierce lifted his curse, I knew somehow it was definitely not the detective's love for him that broke it, perhaps it was my father's cruel trick to mess with our minds. Either way, I wasn't here to discuss about why Pierce would help Father Kinley, because I already knew the answer. I was here to understand the detective's part in this whole crazy situation Father Kinley had force her into.

I wondered, "So, you kidnapped the detective. Proved to her that I am the Devil. Then what was your plan afterwards?"

Father Kinley began interpreting, "Well, when Pierce first revealed to me that Chloe was the woman who made you bleed..."

"Oh..." I howled in realisation, after sucking in more smoke down my throat my cigarette I explained it myself, "You wanted to use her to get to me."

"Not exactly. There is a vial which holds some poison which can kill an ordinary man" Father Kinley explained his plan.

"And you all get paid to do this? I'm genuinely asking" I sarcastically wondered.

"Once, you drank it, you would be unconscious or dead, we would perform a ceremony which would hold you down to hell for all eternity" the priest added a dreadful ending to his plan.

"You're a very incorrigible human, aren't you Father?" I remarked his passion for stopping this prophecy, even it means death.

"Do you honestly think that I would travel thousands of miles, tell people these outlandish tales, if I didn't take them seriously?" Father Kinley tried to argue back to me.

"Yes! Truthfully, from my point of view" my answered sounded sarcastic but true, "And, from a humans' point of view who that person may have actually have a conscience."

Then I figured it was the best time for my mojo to come in use, I took a step closer to Father Kinley and my eyes gazed into his old eyes and uncovered my wicked grin again, "But, what do you get out this, Father? Tell me, what do you desire from all of this?"

Father Kinley's face dropped into senselessness with his mouth widely open, yet he had no words to say. I focus my gaze to look deeper into his pity soul, forcing Father Kinley to finally reveal his confession, "I... I... I want to get ride of you in the name of God."

"For what? To prove that you can defeat the big, bad Lucifer?" I widen my grin as I hypnotised the priest harder so he can reveal more of the truth that he's hiding.

"No, to prove The Vatican that I am not insane" Father Kinley finally answered, he shook his head like he was just woken up from a dizzy dream and blinking his eyes many times to bring himself back down on Earth.

"Oh... I see... Killing me would mean bring you fame. I've heard of how this circle works round, I mean in police cases of course" thanks to the knowledge I've learnt from some of cases in the past years and from the damed souls I've tortured in hell.

"The Vatican doesn't believe me" Father Kinley added in a sad, regretful tone.

I understand now of how Father Kinley's plan would have worked out in the end, "And, you would have left the detective to do the dirty work at the end by killing me."

"Well, at this level of depression form your cruel lies, who wouldn't want to kill the Devil" Father Kinley quarreled with a small, soft smile.

However, it was completely the opposite for me, so sudden for Father Kinley as my hand gripped around his throat and slammed him hard against the metal column. Father Kinley open his mouth wide in shock as he gasped for air. My eyes glow bright red with wrath as I growled viciously, "The detective will never do that! Because you almost broke her, and I mean 'almost,' because she will recover soon and you will never hurt to her again."

Suddenly, two loud gunshot echoed through the building from the top to bottom where I was standing. My head looked upwards with a straight face with no sense of fear, with my eyes, only curiosity came to mind when I wondered where those gunshots were from. Although, Father Kinley began laughing shortly right in front of my face, he snarled, "Well, Mr. Morningstar, the end is near."

Then it hit me, I remembered Father Kinley what he said before he revealed who I was earlier, he thought he saw the detective coming in here. Realising now I shouldn't be anger at the priest at this moment, I should be panicking to learn that those gunshots could come from the detective herself or maybe at her. I quickly let go of my grip around Father Kinley's throat while my eyes continued staring upwards, wondering what is happening if the detective is up there. I rushed up the white stairs onto the next floor level then my ears caught some loud shouting from above. There was a small stairs case on the side used for emergencies, my legs dash up the stair while continually gazing upwards.

The first welcome when I reached up to the second floor was quietness until I popped himself visually on the pathway with three men with guns in their hands. They all circled around and faced me with shocking looks, on the-other-hand I held a cocky grin again, "Hello bad-guys! You mind telling me where's your alpha?"

Within a second, the humans raised their gun and aimed carefully at me, I sign about how this will end; they will shoot me with their mortal bullets and I will have to get some new suits. When I began walking up to them in a fast pace, one of the gunmen shoot me in the arm, it flew fiery through my clothing and it easily bounced right off from my tough skin. I was really gladded about that because the detective could be near in a few floors higher and luckily enough she far off for me to be invulnerable. The three men all started shooting in at any parts of my body; my arms, my legs, my chest, my face, yet nothing seem to be working for me. I got close to the one in the middle, pulled his arm forward by my left hand and formed my right hand into a hard fist to punched into his face. He tumbled backwards then the other two jumped in for a fight. After a few misses from them and strong hits at their throats and faces, I even knocked one over the black, metal bar barriers.

After the three were knocked out, a shifted sound ringed to my ears as I looked ahead across the circle room and noticed a dusted, hidden elevator was being at used as bright number above the door lines were rising. Quickly realising that Father Kinley was taking a lift in the elevator going upwards. I sprinted fast the elevator, thinking of slamming the doors open to stop the elevator to keep on going. But I was too, the elevator has already gone pass. My eyes watch the numbers above change after one second. Remembering the size of the building before I went inside, probably goes up to thirty floors, better than running up the stair back at Lux.

I walked back towards the small stairs case as I advised to myself, "Next time, checked if there's an elevator."

Chloe's Pov

After Pierce and his friend disappeared out of the building, I waited a few seconds after to check if they are finally gone until I heard the door slammed at the back of the building. I walked out from my hiding spot and looked around for an elevator or some stairs, thanking there was a small staircase by the corner of the room. Pushing the stiff door open and looked upwards how dark the staircase was even when there a tiny wall light on each floor covered with dusty spiders' webs. I found a few floors with a lots of guns with their bullets, knives, and grenades, but I planned to started at the top and work my way down to the bottom. I continued travelling upwards, but every floor I walked pass I could hear the sound of my scared heart beating louder inside of my ears. Aching my mind as I questioned myself whether or not this is the right thing to do this moment.

Finally, I've reached to the thirtieth floor and I entered into an open spaced room similar to the ground floor, with a wide stairs leading up to the next floor. The room was covered all of the large, wooden boxes and the historian figures sided around in a circle. I soon spotted some big and small black gun lying on some wooden boxes. There were a pile of bullets neatly resting on the surface cool surface of another wooden box, I knew if I get rid of the bullets the Pierce and his men won't have anything to load their guns with. Thought of protection, I armed myself by taking one of the smaller guns and loaded it quickly with bullets.

Afterwards, I pulled a black bag and plunged all the bullets I could see in it and camouflaged it with the other black bags hanging around the corner by a stone column. Next, I carefully picked up the small grenades and rapidly hidden them inside any of the wooden boxes that would easy open. There were still some large guns laying around over the wooden boxes, picking them up with my hand on the outside of the black bin so hopefully maybe Pierce and his men's fingerprints will be on them. Instead of leaving them along with the other black bag filled with bullets in case it may look suspicious, I swiftly lifted the heavy bags up and down through a garbage shoot.

After I dropped a few more black bags, I grabbed my gun and rushed down to the next floor where it has more weapons. Suddenly, voices echoed through the staircase, my entire body froze as I heard Pierce's dark voice rising louder to shiver the bones behind my pale skin. I heard their footsteps getting louder meaning they were getting closer. Fortunately, I had enough will power to move my own feet, my fast feet tiptoeing quietly back up to the thirtieth floor, rushed over to a familiar hiding I had down on the ground floor. Hiding behind a standing, large, wooden box, my eyes crept around the sharp edge, waiting for Pierce and his men to enter.

"Amenadiel is coming quicker than I thought" Pierce voice sounded cleared as he was the first one to enter the room.

"Maybe he is closer than we've expected" his right-man, John, suggested.

"Good" Pierce cruelty grinned which blew me a cold shiver down my spine.

"Make sure the other's get their..." Pierce instantly paused his last in his mouth as his dark eyes darted at the emptiness in this room, as their weapons that I got rid of suddenly disappeared.

I watched Pierce's face harden into shock then transformed fast into madness as he strongly gripped John's shirt and pulled his forward. Pierce growled, "Where the hell are they?!"

"I... I... I don't know... They were right here. I swear!" John cried for his life as he witnessed Pierce's wrath earlier before.

"Maybe someone could have been here?" John questioned, "Maybe that priest?"

Slowly, Pierce releases his friend while his eyes started scanning the whole view of the room, focusing pass on ever sharp corner, every hidden shadow, every little part that sticks out from the wooden boxes and the historian figures. I felt his gaze traveling passing the standing box I was hiding behind, as I silently straighten my head upon the cold, wooden surface.

I wished deeply he didn't except something suspicious, but I was wrong when Pierce broke the silence "Someone's here."

"How do you know?" John wondered.

"They got rid of most of the weapons here. And, I'm guessing, they started this floor and worked their way to the bottom" Pierce answered correctly, I closed my eyes forgetting how damn smart he is.

"We still got plenty down below" John reminded.

Paused for a second which scared me because I don't know what he's thinking in that secret, murderous mind of his. Until he spoke, "Let's get ready for Amenadiel."

My heart skipped a beat when Pierce said that, I felt my gut painfully twisted as I thought of Amenadiel meeting his death if I let Pierce or his friend go friendly.

I quickly remembered that Amenadiel is an angel, since he's Lucifers' brother, and angels can't get hurt, I think. Yet again, I remembered Lucifer getting hurt a few times during our partnership, so it could be possible that Amenadiel can be killed. I could feel my beating heart creating a fast vibration through my ribs, which lead a great shiver through my arms as I noticed my hands slightly shaking when I raised my gun. I never wanted any of this, never wanted anyone to hurt or killed, as a cop it's my job to help people, even to keep Pierce and his men away from Amenadiel.

I sucked in one last gulp of air and bravely took my first step out of the warm shadows and into the cold light, visible for Pierce to see me, then I loudly shouted, "Hands up and don't move!"

I watched the unexpected shocks painted on Pierce's face as he locked his eyes on me, but he grew a small, happy smile as he wanted to walk over, "Chloe…"

"Hands up, Cain!" I yelled again and this time Pierce felt my anger when I said his real name.

Pierce and his friend both raised their hands as high as their heads were, while Pierce asked with a compassionate tone, "Are you okay?"

"What the hell do you think?" I rapidly replied back.

"I know you're hurt" he tried to walk again forwards me.

My version of Cain from the historical bible, the world's first murder from killing his own brother, I didn't see the greatness and the kindness in Pierce I like before, I only saw the worst of the humanity within him. I felt that kind of fear in the bar when I thought of Lucifer, the Devil, a monster, the embodiment of evil. And, that fear took control of my hands and focused me to give two warning shot at the stone walls near them. Keeping Pierce and his friend back away from me with their hands, knowing that I wasn't afraid of shooting anyone.

"Stay back!" I roared as I tried to steady the gun in my hands.

"Alright. Alright. I'm sorry" Pierce calming breathed, revealing the palm of his hands to show his innocence, "Chloe, whatever you have been through. I'm so sorry it has happened."

"You planned it?" I asked.

"No! No, I would never wanted you to go through that" He quickly answered, "Never wanted you to be hurt."

"No, you breaking up with me and left me, then the set-up proposal, that all hurts. But, you lying to me, this whole time, and this whole kidnapping situation, that broke me" I released the first tears to fall from my tired eyes.

"Chloe, I wanted to tell you the truth. That's why I broke up with you because I live forever" Pierce explained clearly, "I don't age, I don't die, I didn't want you to suffer through that."

"Then, about the proposal?" I questioned.

Pierce answered, "That was when my curse was lifted."

"How?" I questioned.

"Because of you, Chloe" Pierce uncovered his small smile again, "You make me bleed. You make me…"

"Vulnerable" I ended his sentence. Pierce said the exact same thing as what Father Kinley told me about myself making Lucifer bleed.

"And, that's why I proposed, because then I grew old and die" Pierce widen his smile as if he could imagine our whole future if we spend our lives together.

I understood Pierces' reasons, and I could also see his idea of our future, but then my mind draw me back to something else I need to understand. "Then, what about Amenadiel? Why does he have to do with it?" Pierce's eyes widen slightly when I asked him, "That Amenadiel has what you want? What is that?"

He responded quietly until he finally answered, "Nothing."

"Don't lie!" I warned by getting their attention to the fact that was holding a gun.

"I decided get back my curse. Now, I wanted to live forever" Pierce revealed.

I huffed deeply in shock, the man I'm talking to now is someone else who doesn't justice and rightness, unless it's to himself. I snarled, "I don't know why or how. But if you think I'm going to let you kill anyone…"

A bing sound ringed within the room, when Father Kinley magical appear out of nowhere when he walked right of an elevator. How stupid can I be when there was an elevator right front of me when I should have used it. He peacefully entered in the room with his fingers tucked in together in front of him, the priest first looked at Pierce and his friend then he set his gaze upon me. Father Kinley seem pleased, I mostly it believed because he found me and I was still around for him to manipulate.

Father Kinley grew a blissful smile, "Chloe, I'm so happy that you're…"

"You, stay the hell where you are now!" I ordered aggressively, pointing my gun directly at him.

The priest slowly raised his hands, he annoyingly continued, "I just happy you are okay."

"Even from before, from what you put me through" I argued.

"I know it has been stressful, but we needed you to see the truth behind Lucifer" Father Kinley repeatedly explains his reason.

"You wanted me to kill him" I exposed the true purpose behind his plans.

"To save millions of lives" Father Kinley added.

"And if that didn't work?" I questioned.

Father Kinley repeated himself, "It will work."

"But, what about plan B? To kill me?" I questioned harder, wanting Father Kinley to reveal his true nature, the true occasion for my part in his plan.

"What?" Father Kinley looked confused, even Pierce and his friend had the same face.

"To stop that… prophecy… you need either me or Lucifer dead" I corrected, thinking it would rewind his memory.

"What?" rage began to glow on Pierce's puzzled face, as he spines slightly to face Father Kinley, "This is what it's all about?"

"We had no choice, Pierce. You dodged yourself out of the plan" Father Kinley pointed.

"Yes, because I didn't want anyone to hurt. I had a change of heart!" argued, Pierce shouted in rage.

"So, you were part of this?" I asked directly to Pierce.

"Not, exactly" Pierce answered.

"Then, what exactly?" my tone of voice changes lower, I interrogated my question deeper to know the truth.

Pierce paused silently as he huffed in disapproval for himself, until he finally answered, "I helped with the priest. That if I found a way to die, because of you, then I will help to find a way to get Lucifer back to hell."

His answer welcomed silence to fall upon me, I shook my head like I was trying to wake myself up from a horrible nightmare. I couldn't help but allow my pain to focus my voice to scream, "You're mad. You're all bloody mad!"

"The prophecy is true. We have to react what needed to be done" Father Kinley complained.

"Even if it's true, what made you so sure that I'm Lucifer's first love?" that question left me wondered the whole night, yet I kept it to the side as I filled with other stuff in my head.

Father Kinley pointed, "Because you can make the devil vulnerable"

"That doesn't mean anything!" I disagreed.

"It proves that you are, in fact, the Devil's first love" Father Kinley stated directly at me, "You loved him."

"Yes! Alright! I loved him!" I cried out loud, I couldn't hold it in any longer. Decided at the last moment of truth to release my deep feelings, "But who said he loved me!"

Everything went silent, including me, realising I have tried to ignore my feelings about Lucifer for nearly two years. Since our first kiss on that beach, before I almost died from poison, how we were becoming closer. But, then he got married and described our relationship as just being 'friends' it broke me, emotionally, and the worst thing Lucifer never even noticed it. Afterwards, I decided to leave it aside and just ended with Lucifer as a friend. Although, when Pierce came to my life, Lucifer gets vexed and wants to distance me from him. Lucifer has left me with sure wounds form the past, now he was pouring large amount of salt on them like he was trying to mark the torturing pain within me forever.

"When we first met, he only sees me as someone to get in bed with. And yes, we had our moments, but then he runs away and got married, only to ruin those moments like they were completely nothing, even from the start" I wept more tears while I released my feelings as reasons for my argument. I still continued, even though my sure voice ached in my throat, "Maybe you're right, maybe the Devil does lie, and makes up a whole act for himself. I know, now I can see it. He treats everything like a theatre, he's the main star, and I'm the pretty show girl."

"He doesn't even look at me that way. The way you would probably someone in one, no I am just his close, or was. He couldn't even say the right thing without showing a bit interest in himself" my mind versioned back at that terrible night, when Lucifer filled his penthouse with candles so beautifully, yet he only did it to show-up Pierce. That feeling of being used, that feeling of being represented as a trophy, it was coming back to me again.

"Lucifer would rather hang around with thousands of beautiful models than with me. Because believe me when I say it, I'm meaningless to him" I admitted, because I've seen the way Lucifer looks at pretty woman and how he likes to take them in bed, and sometimes he gives me that same gaze. For once, I thought our relationships could be taken seriously, instead Lucifer left me alone and he threw our moment away without warning me.

Unknowingly to me, two more of Pierce's men were creeping up in the black shadows from behind, sliding pass some wooden boxes. One holding a knife and planned on to use the bottom, round, rough side of the knife to bang hard on the back of my head. Soon, I noticed them when I heard from behind of a man screaming in pain. Once, I turned around a great shock wave hit my face when I saw who caused the man to cry, it was non-other than the devil himself.

Taking a few steps back while I watched Lucifer gripped tightly around the man's wrist, I could imagine that Lucifer as the devil breaking that man's wrist in a second. But he didn't, simply forcing the man to drop the knife and Lucifer continued squeezing his wrist painfully. Then, the second man tried to attack with a gun, but Lucifer easily dodged and quickly pushed the gun out of his way. The trigger on the gun was stilled pulled firing a bullet in thin, which scared me to the corner and so did, Pierce and Father Kinley. I noticed Pierce's righthand man, John, escaped the room as he rushed into the stairs in fear. I looked back at Lucifer and watched how he picked the guy, flipped him backwards and crashed into a wooden box. The same man with the knife held it up and managed to cut through Lucifer's suit, pushing Lucifer to walk in the centre of the room acting defenceless, however Lucifer managed picked him up and toss him over to be hit hard against some historian statues.

Once he finished, I slipped out from the corner and Lucifer finally turned around locked his eyes on me. I still held my gun now aiming at him. There were no words that came out from his mouth at that moment, only silence while Lucifer slowly raised his hands. When my wet eyes gazing into his dark brown eyes I saw the feelings of hurt and crushed. I guessed that maybe he was broken from our last talk on the beach earlier tonight. Then, I figured how he managed to get inside the room in the first place, he must have used the staircase like I did before and banged me with a question.

"Did he heard everything I said?" I wondered in my head, even though the pain in his eyes was showing me the answer.

Pierce managed to get up and was standing in between Lucifer from behind and the wide stairs in the room. His voice caught my attention and made me shift my gaze off from Lucifer for a moment, "Chloe, stay away from him!"

"What? Why?" I questioned, pacing my time on staring at both Lucifer then Pierce.

"Because, he is very dangerous" Pierce alarmed.

"Said the man who was working with these psychotic priests" Lucifer turned huis head and argued back.

"Chloe, listen to me. Shoot him then get yourself out of here" Pierce instructed.

"You want to kill him?" I stare over Lucifer's should at Pierce

"Yes, because if he lives, he will never stop hunting me, now he knows what I'm capable of. And you wouldn't want to spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder for the devil. Especially me" Pierce explained, "But that won't happen, if you shoot him."

Finally, Lucifer faced me and talked in a soft tone, "Detective, I know you don't trust me. But if you let Pierce go, he will do more harm. I know, I've seen that kind of nature in humans before.

Lucifer turned his head around again to look back at Pierce and I could see his rage for Pierce by the corner of his brown eyes. Pierce was still in confidence, but Lucifer and I knew there was fear shivering coldly down Pierce's spine.

Pierce ordered again, "Chloe, shoot him!"

"Leave, the detective out of this!" Lucifer growled.

"Or I'll…" I saw Pierce was about to reached for his gun on the side of his waist.

"No!" I yelled, aiming my gun at Pierce warning to move his hands back up in the air again, "Shut up! Everyone, just shut up!"

I was on balance scale of trust between the devil and the first's world murder, one I know is trustful to their word. I moved my eyes back to Lucifer, and I question shortly because I wanted to see what's true about him.

"If I pulled the trigger and shoot you in the chest. It will kill you" my eyes were locked onto his, waiting to see any twitches if he's thinking of a lie or any hesitation.

"Yes" Lucifer calmly answered, his voice didn't sounded so afraid.

"Because, I make you vulnerable?" I wanted to see if he knew about this.

"Well, whenever you are close to me. But, yes that's true" Lucifer explained clearly, now I see how it works.

"But, you jumped in front of two men with a gun and a knife" I reminded ourselves.

"I know" Lucifer answered as though it never deeply bothered him, he continued "But, I would happily do it again, and again, and again. Until, you are safe."

"You're not lying?" I asked quietly.

"Never. But, if you do not feel safe now, detective" Lucifer slowly widened his arms out in a similar position to Jesus on the Cross, "Then, you are welcome to shot me."

My mouth went completely dry, I was speechless before I managed to speak juts one word, "Why?"

"Because, detective I rather die knowing you are safe. Than to stay alive while you are still living in fear of me" Lucifer honest words like would sharp blades cutting slowly through my aching heart.

My heart stopped beating and my entire body was frozen still by Lucifer's words as they were judgementally blurring my thoughts and opinions about him. I parted my mouth slightly as I gasped quietly. My instincts gradually made me moved my gum target directly at Lucifer's chest, but Lucifer was standing still. "How could he willing allow me to kill him like? Or, is it just an act" my mind was going wild with confusion. One side is advising me that I should shoot for my own safety, on the-other-hand I didn't want to. No matter in what situation, by whom tells me so, Lucifer would never lie to me. My mind was like the wavy sea, water crushing and spinning around with each other with all the mixed feelings and the knowledge I have, making me so unsure what's right and wrong, or what's real and an act. Now, calmly my head was steady as I could somehow see the light of truth, my version is slowly becoming clearer of what the reality I'm living in now. I kept my eye gazing at Lucifer's eyes, scanning to see any small movement that might lead him to be buffing, yet I somehow doubt that. I didn't have any reasons to explain why, but deep down, I suddenly felt true to his words.

I wasn't fully in trace as I spotted Pierce reaching down to the side of his waist and pulled out for his gun. Before he had the chance to aim his gun at Lucifer's back, I slide my gun slightly to the right and fired. The bullet hit into Pierce's left arm which drown him backwards top fall down on the bottom of the wide stairs. Lucifer felt the bullet flying fast passed, just by an inch close to his should, yet he was standing still for the shot. He only moved when turned around to see Pierce on the ground by my shoot.

Lucifer faced back to me with a surprised look on his face, "He didn't shoot me."

"No" I shortly answered.

I could sense Lucifer's puzzlement, but he didn't seem to care at the moment. A small, friendly smile grew on his face, happy to know that I wasn't completely broken. I was still finding hard to accept Lucifer to be the true devil, but I couldn't help to let go of a tiny small to be revealed on my face. Because, I couldn't the monster now, I saw my partner, my friend, the complex yet great man who standing still waiting for me to kill him, just so it would have made me feel safer.

A clicked sound caught to our ears, but I was the first one to see. I injured Pierces' left arm, but he managed to grab his gun by his right hand and quickly targeted it at Lucifer. Without thinking about how I should professionally react, I ran up and dodged to get in front of Lucifer. Pierce pulled the trigger and I felt the bullet fired in my right shoulder. The cold bullet channeled painfully through my blood veins like a virus. I cried from the pain as it shocked me backwards.

"Detective!" Lucifer thankfully caught me.

The shock weakened my legs making me lose the balance to stand, dropping down to the ground but Lucifer was gently holding on me. I was on my knees and my left hand was trying to cover the bullet hole in my shoulder to stop some blood from flooding out. Lucifer was on his knees as he softly pulled my head to the side resting on his chest right underneath his chin. His right hand holding on the other side of my head. I heard his kind voice whisper, "Everything's is going to be okay detective. I promise."

I squeezed my eyes shot and swallowing down the pain my bloody shoulder. I could feel Lucifer's chest going in and out as he was breathing fast, rolling my eyes up noticing Lucifer stared at Pierce in rage. Suddenly, more of Pierces' men came rushing in the room while carrying large guns, Pierce yelled his orders, "Kill him. Kill him!"

I paused the air in my lungs as the men all swing their gun over to target at Lucifer and I. Squeezed my eyes in fear because I was afraid of death when it was coming directly at you in a second. "No!" Lucifer roared loud and long from the top of his lungs, and I screamed in fear for both of deaths. Until, even with my eyes shut I sensed the lighting were quickly darken, I quickly opened and saw a pair of unexpected, huge, white wings flying over our heads. I gasped quietly at the sight of them, so big and looked so beautiful. I remembered Lucifer telling me about his wings returning, maybe he is the devil but now he is an angel.

Meanwhile, the gunfire began hitting hard on the outside of Lucifer's wing, Lucifer kept my close as he softly pressured my head towards his chest. At first, I thought he was pulling me closer to keep me safe, and it was true, but the I figured he needed to do something but the fiery bullet outside were blasting pain in his wings. Without looking I felt his large gulps that Lucifer forcefully swallowed, but as more gunshots were fired Lucifer couldn't hold it in anymore. His right hand on my head quickly slide over to cover my ear to stop me from hearing his loud cries, however my ears caught hear his suffer which cracked my heart.

Suddenly the gunfire were slowing down which surprises us, Lucifer's hand drifted off from my ear making it as clear for as it was for him to hear the screams from Pierce's men echoed wildly within the room. Lucifer slowly parted his wings for us to have glance through the gap line, only to see Maze was there fighting off against Pierce's men.

"Lucifer! Pull your ass together and help me!" Maze yelled during her fight.

Lucifer quickly slipped his left arm underneath my weaken knees and his right arm underneath my back. Flipped his white wings out wide and before I knew it Lucifer flew off from the ground and headed to the upper floor. Once he landed, Lucifer mildly lowered me down where my back can lean back on a metal column as I tried to keep my hand to cover over my bullet shot on my shoulder.

"Detective, you alright?" Lucifer scanned up and down my body to check if I have any more injuries.

"I'm okay" I answered breathless from the pain in my shoulder and from the whole shocking experience with the gunfire and his wings. My eyes moved up and saw small parts of his white wings were covered in red blood and noticed some small white and bloody feather laying on the floor, "Oh my god, lucifer your wings."

"They're fine, detective" I replied with a small smile, "What matter is that you're safe."

Lucifer took a peak down to see how Maze is doing before he turns back around and faced me, "I need to help Maze."

"But, what about your…" I tried speak, wanting to reason with Lucifer to think before dropping down to fight even with your wings are wounded and bloody. But the pain in my weaken body broke my words and made them fall back down through my throat.

"I'll be fine, Detective, I'm the devil remember" Lucifer cheerful grin.

Lucifer could see the pain from my shoulder was enfeebling my body, especially since I was trying to hold back a flood of blood from pouring out from the shot wound. Within a second, Lucifer stood up and quickly folded his wings back behind his shoulders as they magically vanished before my eyes. He scanned around the small area trying to see if there was anything that may help me, until he spotted some big, spare piece of clothing used to cover a historical stone head. Lucifer ripped the side of the clothing in a short, long piece, wrapped it over my shoulder and underneath my armpit. I shut my eyes and my mouth tightly, biting my bottom lip from screaming the touring pain when Lucifer tightens the clothing around my shoulder. I didn't need to look at Lucifer to know that he didn't want to see me like this as he wasn't wrapping the clothing as tight as it use. Truthfully, I wanted to pain to come now and fast instead of later and be slower. Finally, Lucifer pulled it as tight as it could get then secured it with a tight knotted.

"You need to stay here, detective. Where you could be safe" Lucifer breathed, I sensed him panicking form the sound of his kind, anxious voice. Before, I could try to talk again, Lucifer took off straight away left out of my sight, leaving me alone as I gradually controlled my struggles from the pain.

**This is probably the longest chapter I have even written, not just in this story but from all of my stories. So, this links to two episodes from the Lucifer series:**

**(Spoilers if you haven't seen season 4) One, from season 4 episode 3, where Lucifer and Father Kinley were talking together. One thing that got me wondering was why the hell didn't Lucifer used his mojo on the priest? So, I tried to imagine a reason for Father Kinley's purpose for the prophecy.**

**Two, the ending is linked to season 3 episode 24, this one I probably one of my favorites. But hold your horses, because of the rest of the fight is on its way…**

**Also, hell yeah, I wanted Maze to be part this fight!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lucifer's Pov

Carefully placing the detective down after I flew up to the next floor above, giving her a safe place to rest from the gunshot in her shoulder. Wrapping a long piece of clothing around her wound, I knew it was necessary but I hatred to be the one to cause her this kind of pain when tightening the clothing. Yet, I've done worse to the detective. After hearing her confession about her true feelings for me, I questioned myself, "How could I've been so blind?" The detective had feelings for me, yet I pushed her away, I tried to tell the detective how I really feel for her but I ended up hurting her more.

Now, the detective is safe, at least if I keep Pierce and his men away from her. I unfolded my wings out wide, took a step off form the upper floor and glided down fast to the ground. I felt the air tenderly pushed my wings back as I was aiming to land near two men, just before my feet touch the ground my wings swing forward and smacked the two men harshly to the ground. My wings powerfully blew some of my fallen, bloody feather off from the floor. When I landed perfectly, I raise up in almighty, unafraid of three men racing towards me, because a huge flap of my wings blow a hurricane at them, they all fall back over wooden boxes and hit themselves on metal columns.

In a spare second, my eyes caught Maze fighting and yelled, "Why are you here?"

Still fighting, Maze quickly replied with a roar, "Saving your ass! What the hell do you think?"

"And Trixie?" I questioned, as I was concern about the detective's offspring if she was in good hands.

"Safe with the babysitter" Maze answered, as she sliced her blades though the skins of the men's arms and legs.

I got caught with a guy with a bigger knife trying to cut through me, till I dodged his hands then twisted his hand so he accidentally swing his knife down to his knee. However, I wasn't done asking Maze, "How did you find me?"

"Some criminals I was tracking were gone, till I check their payments for stealing weapons or murder, and guess who pays them?" Maze hits her men and kicks them hard that one crashed into a wooden box, then she threw one of her blades at the chest of one of the men. She finally faced me for the answer, "Pierce."

Maze continued fighting more men, however my eyes darkly darted at the man who started it all. Pierce was hiding half of himself behind a stone column until his eyes meet mine. His sly hands load his gun and was ready to swing it up to aim it at me, similarly I was ready to used my wounded, bloody wings for protection.

"Lucifer!" another voice echoed from the exist door of another the staircase on the side of the room.

"Amenadiel?" I turned around and was deeply bewildered to see that my brother at the top of the floor, . I was going to asked why my brother was here at this wrong moment, until I spotted by the corner of my eye that Pierce shifted his target from me to Amenadiel. "Get out!" I screamed, and thankfully Amenadiel jumped back in the last second before getting shot.

Maze lunched at Pierce with her blades, so Pierce can focus on her instead of trying to kill Amenadiel. I highly doubt that fool mortal could defeat hell's greatest fighter, but I have to admit Pierce was a trained fighter. I looked across gazing at my brother, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You texted me to come" Amenadiel answered, checking outside the exit door to see if Pierce has his gun out to target him.

Another man came to attack me from behind by the sound of his roaring, waiting for the right moment when he's close enough till I flapped my wings back which he would get hit one of them and fly backwards. I turned to face my brother again and my eyes went narrow in confusion, "What? No, I haven't done such thing since we last talk."

My brother grew the same puzzled look, "Then who sent me the text?" At that moment, I would've placed my bets on Pierce, I didn't what reasons he may have, I will soon enough.

Maze heard our small chat and I guess from her little, secretive feelings she may have for my brother, the bad demon began to attack animalisticallyat Pierce. Hitting harder like her fists were made of the Earth's weight. Knocking Pierce over to ground, meanwhile I still was dealing with a few more men while others were already knocked out or ran away in fear of my wings. Maze bended down near Pierce, her finger in the bottom hole of her blade swinging it around ready to torture Pierce. She revealed an evil grin grew on face, "You know, from before I have to kill you, but now I just want to."

"Okay, you could kill me, sure" Pierce snarled evilly, "But you would kill someone else on your behalf." the detective

Maze chuckled, "Liar. First you tried to kill Amenadiel, now you're threatening me for nothing."

"Then why not make a quick call and tell Trixie to look out her window" Pierce snarled.

"Trixie?" Maze's face frozen in fear.

Unforeseen for Maze and I, when Pierce pulled out the blade out from a man's chest and stab it in the side of her waist. Maze gasped in pain as Pierce twisted the blade slightly while still in the side of Maze's side, she angrily growled, "Now I'm really going kill you."

Pierce pulled the blade out and roughly kicked Maze back, the demon fell back with her hands covering over her deep wound. Pierce cowardly crawl back away with the help of his men to pull him up, then they quickly loaded their guns and aim it at Maze while she laid down dying.

"Maze!" Amenadiel cried, which caught my attention when I turned my head around noticing Maze laying down bleeding to death.

I watched my mortal brother raced across the room and cover over Maze, my eyes widen in horror knowing he would get killed by the thousands rains of fiery bullet fiery, and I knew that pain when those kind of bullet caused pain in my wings. Suddenly when the men all pulled the triggers at that very moment, flashed before my eyes as dark grey wings appeared out from Amenadiel's back. The bullets were biting hard through his wings, yet they never fired through. Thought of saving my brother from the pain, I walked over to a human hiding a stone column while he's shooting at Amenadiel. Gripped tight on the back of his shirt and pulled him out, his finger was still holding on to the trigger meaning he's still firing his bullet. I swing him facing his friends which made his gun target and shoot at his friends, unfortunately Pierce managed to slide himself out of the way.

Once all of the men are dead, I quickly knocked out the man I had in my grip and rushed over to Maze and Amenadiel. My face was painted in horror when I bended down and saw how bad Maze's wound was, my voice sounded broken and speechless, "Maze…"

"I did promise you… that I'll be there when you're in danger" Maze breathlessly replied, this reminded me of when Linda was in the hospital because I dragged her into a terrible situation. Maze continued, "Whether you see it or not… And, you know the best for it."

"You certainly are" I laughed shortly, then my voice slowly changed softly, "I'm just glad we haven't lost you."

"Aren't I a 'too' at the end though?" Maze wondered. Thinking back when I asked her to come night so I could apologise to her at that time I thought she was trying to manipulate me when actually she was framed. I told her I didn't want to take her back to Hell because I didn't want to lose her, but foolishly I describe her as a 'too' meaning I wanted her because I was losing the detective. Maze was right and I too stupid and too late to see that.

"No, the detective is fine for now. But, believe me Mazikeen, I wouldn't know what to do without you" I commented, I became happier when I watched a surprised yet grateful smile on Mazes' face.

"And your wings?" I turned my head to face up to my brother.

"I know" Amenadiel was speechless as I gazed back to his dark grey wings.

"Well, I officially say that our Fallen Angel has now been cancel" I joked, which made made my brother and Maze laugh quietly.

"I guess your theory is right" I commented.

"You think?" Amenadiel looked surprised to hear that I agreed with his theory, unlike before I said it was absolutely absurd.

I titled my head as a 'maybe' but Maze's wound caught my attention, "You need to take her to the hospital."

"What about you?" Amenadiel asked.

"I need to stay with the detective. Plus, I need to finish some business with Cain" the tone of my voice became darker at the end when I mentioned Pierce.

Amenadiel nodded in agreement, so he carefully scooped his arms underneath Maze's legs and back and lifted her up. Behind us were the wide stairs and by the sides of them were a wreak open space to outside cover with plastic warning tape spread across it. My brother walked over to the edge slowly with Maze in his arms, I felt a sense of anxious in my gut for Maze's safety but I could also see on Amenadiel's face because my brother he hasn't been flying for a long time. I pulled the plastic tape away and after taking a deep breathe Amenadiel squeezed himself with his wings through the large gap in the wall, leaped out and began gliding through the air. A cheerful grin grew on my face, knowing both of them will alright by the end of the night.

"I guess it's just you and me now" a dark voice broke the silence from behind.

I felt a flick of blood redness shined in the centre of my eyes, at the moment when I heard Pierce my rage viciously boiled in my veins. In a second, my quickly calm down and turned around facing him. I walked over to the centre of the room while I tucked my bloody wings away as it felt like hundreds of tiny, sharp pins pointy deeply within my back. Once we reached to short equal distance between us, slowly our feet began to circle around in the middle of the room.

"You're a right old, cocky, little bastard, you know that" I commented.

"I don't know whether to agree or say that you're just looking at a mirror" Pierce replied, I chuckled in a low tone.

"As much as I want to squeeze your skull and plunged it down to the centre of your body, there's one thing I need to know" I grinned with a threating tone, "Why did you invite my brother?"

Pierce took in a deep breathe in like he was ready to let out a lie to cover his tracks, but he knew as I knew that there was no point. Finally, he revealed "I wanted to kill Amenadiel"

"Why?" I questioned in puzzlement.

"God took my mark away. I thought killing his favorite son might bring it back" Pierce explained.

"Oh. Did you, now?" my questionable tone of rapidly changed to short laughter.

"It's the truth" Pierce raised his voice louder, "Your brother actually showed me something that I never knew."

"And what would that be" I asked with my dark eyes narrowed.

"That I don't want to die. And, Chloe made me realised that life is worth living, and I am willing to do whatever it takes to live" Pierce answered.

"But, I don't think killing my brother will help you" I replied.

"Why not?"

"Because earlier this evening my brother had this insane theory that we, angels, and possibly immortals" I pointed to Pierce, "That we all control of what happen to us."

"And, you actually believe Amenadiel's theory?" Pierce chuckled, thinking it was some kind of joke and I felt the same way when my brother first explained it to me.

"I didn't at first, but then it got me thinking back" I slow down my feet and stopped by a stone column and rested my back against it. Pierce stopped at the same time as he sat himself down on a wooden box, I started analysing, "You know, before I first landed in Hell, I led a rebellion against dear old Dad. I failed. Everyone hated me for it, myself included, I've come to realise. I felt like a monster. And then, when I looked at my reflection, there was my Devil face."

"Your Father's punishment" Pierce answered, yet I shocked my head and huffed.

"So, I thought, but after speaking with Amenadiel, facing the detective, and just witnessing my brother getting his wings. I figured his theory could be true, and I came to realised that maybe I felt like a monster before I became one" I continued to revealed the true answer at the end, "I think I gave myself that face

"Then, what about your wings? How did you get them?" Pierce tried to fail me out of the theory.

"Well, I'd just saved Mum, hadn't I? And I'd decided to tell the detective the truth. I felt better about myself than I had in well ever. Maybe so much so that, deep down, I felt like I wasn't a monster anymore" when I answered, a feeling of relief came to me for I. remember that I was glad to do all of those things.

"What does any of this have to do with me? My curse was lifted when Chloe fell in love with me" Pierce pointed with a small smile.

Surprisingly to Pierce, I chuckled a wider smile on my face, "Yeah. You see I don't think that's what happened. You were willing to sacrifice the one thing you wanted to protect someone else. For the first time in your miserable life, Cain, you were selfless. And maybe, deep down, you felt that you finally deserved the mortality that you so desperately desired." I leaned in forward loving the look in Pierce's eyes as he knew that I was right and somehow he knew along too, "You fell in love with the detective, Pierce, not the other way around. As, she never loved you."

In a second, Pierce jumped off the wooden box with his face framed in worriedness and anger. I lifted myself off the stoned column. I yelled encouragingly, "Oh go ahead! Hit me like you like! Let's see how it ends with a mortal against the Devil. Come on!"

Pierce swiftly stopped from rushing up to me as curiosity came up to him, "Then, answer me this. How does this link to your vulnerability?"

I paused silently because truthfully, I didn't have a single idea for his question, my voice reflected on how clueless I was, "Hum… Truthfully, I have no clue. Maybe it's because of my father, or maybe it is link to this theory, I just haven't figured it out yet."

"Either way, with Chloe around" Pierce's right hand reached down behind his hand, and revealed Maze's hell blade, "You are still very vulnerable."

"A fair fight it is, then, Cain" I grinned.

Pierce began the fight as he swings the blades out directly at me, back and forth, I went how strong and energic he was when I gripped his wrist then pulled back away. I brightly laughed, "Someone's been working out." I tucked in my sleeves before Pierce came and attacked me, but I quickly slide behind him. He tried to attack with his right arm from below but I grabbed his arm and swing him around by my other hand hitting across his face, however Pierce use this to his advantage as he spanned himself back around and cut right through my suit on the top side of my left arm. I felt my warm blood slight tripping out and some on the sharp edge of the blade. Another attack but Pierce swing his arm from above, I was fats enough to stop his arm and my left hand bend harshly his arm, then unexpectedly I flipped him over my back and roughly landed him on his back.

Yet, one rough flip didn't stop the world's first murder, as Pierce rushed himself back up and flew his right hand out directly at my chest. He skilfully missed my hands, but I managed to grabbed his wrist as the blade was close to my throat. I felt Pierce using with all of his strength to push that blade closer to me, and he was succeeding.

"No, I promised you that I would find a way to kill you" I whispered eerily to his face.

My words distracted him for a moment when I threw my right hand over to where my left was holding on to his wrist. Both hands together I painfully cracked his hand around, forcing the blade in his hand to face directing at his chest. My thoughts were on the detective, and how Pierce toyed with her, used her, and tried to kill her. Hold that rage and filled it in the muscles of my arms, as I stuck in one last gulp of air and pulled all of my strength together, before I pushed myself forwards with my hands on his hand to lunge the blade deep into his chest.

Pierce' dreadful gasp were music to my ears, knowing that he was falling down to his advantages. I allow him to fall passed me then he rested himself down on his back. I turned around facing down on him before blissfully cheered, "And, I am a Devil of my word!"

Pierce was breathing fast in for every air getting stuck in or blow out from his lungs could be his last. He thought of reaching for the blade to pull it out, but quickly remember he's mortal now and pulling it out will lead him bleeding to death. His feared eyes looked up to me, "Is Chloe okay?"

It came to my surprise at his dying time, now he was wondering for the detective. I answer, "She's fine. No thanks to you."

Pierce moaned in pain until his voice changes into small laughter and rested his head down on the floor, "Now, that I know I'm dying, I don't know what I was so afraid of. I'm going to Heaven."

I raised my eyebrow, and I asked in a fake-pity tone, "You really believe that."

"I told you, Lucifer, I don't regret anything I've done" Pierce replied strongly as he tried to lean forward.

Gradually, I lowed myself down, bend my knees as I locked my eyes on the dying man. I smile and reasonably pointed, "Yes, but that was before you tried to kill the detective."

Pierce shocked his head shortly and closed his eyes, "No. No, that was an accident."

"Well, you pulled the trigger. You might it for me. But, you could have ended her life. Or, before that, you dragged her into this situation with the priests" every reason I spoke only grew more regret, and Pierce knew it.

Not only do I like showing off people when they're wrong, but love to punish them for their deep, regretful mistakes. Pierce's growing pain and his regrets only entertains me to widen my wrongfully smile, "And deep down, you know you're a monster. And that you belong in Hell, where you will torture yourself with that truth for eternity."

My rage boiled hotter in my veins, yet unknowingly to me my eyes began glowing in blood red again but darker. Pierce continued whining in pain, but at one moment I spotted him widen his eyes in shock when he looked my face. The rage was flaming wildly throughout my body, I could even feel it on my face. I carried on torturing him by speaking my clear, truthful words through my wicked grin, "Cause no matter what you tell yourself, you can't outrun what you've done. What you truly are."

I decided his misery and sent him down to Hell, my hand slowly reached over his chest and was about to grab the blade until Pierce snatched his hand out and grabbed my wrist. I was surprise to see how much strength Pierce had in dying muscle, with enough strength he leaned forwards and growled, "And neither can you." His breathless voice started laughing with an eerily grin, even though he was coaching out his last amount of air he continued laughing. The more air he breathed out to laugh at my face, the further Pierce began to lean back. After five seconds, his wicked smile quickly faded away and he dropped his head down dead. Pierce had the last laugh after all, I hate to admit it but his short laugher gave cold chills down my spine. My rage was still rising high like lava in a volcano, yet now I feel different with this kind of rage. Whenever I grew angry, I revealed my eyes to glow red, or though now I started to show uncontrollably.

"Lucifer?" the detective kind voice echoed loud within the circular room.

I heard footsteps slowly tapping down the wide stairs, her voice sounded relief, "Lucifer, are you okay?"

My beating heart slowly calm down when I heard the detective's voice, and the finally steps she took off from the wide steps of stairs. Coolly, I was risen up in a straight position and turned around faced the detective with a wide grin, happy to see that's she still fine. I first spotted a small smile held on the detectives' face until it quickly vanished while she rushed back away from me. Her back hit the small, stone column on the edge of the wide stairs, but she locked on me as I watched fear quickly spread across her face. Something must have scared her.

"Detective?" I asked.

She didn't replied, all I could hear was her deep breathing and her heart pounding fast between her ribs. "Lucifer…" her dry mouth managed to shiver some words out, meanwhile her shaking hand point upwards to her head, "Your face."

I was confused by what the detective meant, until I reached one of hands up to touch my face and I felt it. The burned, red scars covered all over my hairless head, I used my other hand to touch the other side of my face. The results from my touch are all the same, my devil face has return. My eyes moved back to the detective and scanned the petrify fear in her eyes as it trembled down coldly through her entire body. I waited for her reaction patiently, but deep know I knew that she would scream at me and run away again like she did on the beach earlier tonight.

"Is this the… devil side of you?" she struggled for a second to find the right word to describe the other side of me. I figured it should have been bad, horrific, terror, monstrous even.

"Yes" I answered shortly, watching the detective to gulped silently in fear. Until, I added, "But, it's not all that I am. At least I hope not."

"But, it is still… you, isn't it?" the detective wondered in the sounds of hope.

"Same old me" I chuckled a tiny grin, but not for long, after my hopeless eyes shifted from her face foreshadowing her reaction.

After silent seconds I waited until I finally heard her response, "Okay."

That single, calm word made my heart skipped a beat, as my eye slowly raised up and meet hers again. Although, I could see the detective was still very afraid of my appearance, I noticed how she trying to calm down her breathing. Her left hand carefully held behind on the stone column to pushed herself up into a balanced standing position. The fear intoxicating in her mind was trying to persuade the detective to move her eyes off from my monstrous face. But, she continued to gaze at me and serenely nodded, "It's still you."

I was expecting the detective to run as fast as she could, never looking back at the monster, or scream and sob in fear of the what I could do. I didn't vision anything else of what she could do if she didn't do any of those things. Although the detective wasn't smiling, she didn't look happy, or she didn't even accept me with my devil face. I didn't care about that because I knew she wouldn't do those things straight away, but I was just please that she knows how I really am now and that she's was trying to look at me without fear.

There was no more boiling wrath for me to feel through my bloodstreams, meanwhile the detective raised her left hand to partly cover her mouth as sniffed to herself. I spotted a small smile started to gradually grew, which made me happily grin but it made me wonder what she was smiling at. The cool wind blew above my head, until I felt the wind traveling through my black hair. That moment, I realised that I unexpectedly changed back to my normal self. I was unsure why I didn't felt my transformation, until I theories that the detectives' safety and her trying to look at me without fear was the key to my satisfaction.

Unfortunately, the moment didn't last long with Father Kinley jumped from behind of the detective. A small, sharp knife was held in his hand as Father Kinley rushed up to the detective side and stab the knife in the far edge of her abdomen. "No!" I screamed in terror. Once the knife was out, the detective used her left hand to cover her larger wound while trembling backwards away from Father Kinley. I rushed over before the crazy priest would have another chance to strike again, luckily he didn't had the chance for a second row as I grip the back of his top and flew him backwards. I watched Father Kinley landed roughly on the ground and slide across the floor till her head hit the dead arm of Pierce. I looked back at the detective where she was tremble far behind closer to the wide, wrecked entrance through the wall to the outside. Her right arm tried to reach out to grab the plastic, warning tape to hold and pulled herself back, but the bullet wound in her right shoulder reduced the strength in her arms. It was only for a second before she quickly fell out through the entrance and vanished right out of my sight.

"Detective!" I ran up to the edge and my eyed darted down and saw the detective fall further and further down.

After I lean the tip of my toe on the sharp edge and take off, I unfolded my white, bloody wings out wide and pulled them closer my body, so I glide down through the nightly air. Felt like I was getting close to the detective yet she was still falling far beneath me. I could view on the detectives' face that her eyes were half close, the detective was trying to widen them but the pain from her shoulder and now from her belly is too painful for her to open.

"Detective!" I loudly cried, reaching my right hand down for her to reach. The pain in her body was making her unconscious, but fortunately the air she was flying through rush upwards making the detectives' arm to be lifted upwards. I called again, "Detective! Grab my hand!"

This reminded me of that horrible dream when the detective fell off from the balcony in my penthouse, and I couldn't save her. This was no dream, this was real. I tried to keep reaching down to grab her hand, but it only had to be inches away. My eyes were focused on the detective hand, I try not to gaze down at her unconscious eyes because sometimes I gaze passed her head and looked at how close to the ground we are falling to. I shocked my head slightly and focused back getting to the detective. I foreshadowed that if I was late to catch her, I would have to scoop the detective close to my body and turned around so I would fall to the ground first and the detective would fall on me safety.

Until that version quickly faded away when I felt a soft touch just by the tip of my fingers. Her fingers were touching mine, so I quickly reached my hand further down to fully grabbed hers. Pulled the detective up to my chest as I scooped my arms underneath her back and her knees. I widen my white wings out to reduce the speed of my falling, flapping them strongly against the rushing wind leaving us hanging in the nightly air even pains my wings from the centre of my back. Fortunately, I was flying in above a small town area with less street lights for humans to notice me. My wing flew me up above to the nearest building with a short height, I didn't landed perfectly for my back was aching awfully. I was on my knees as I carefully low the detective down with my left still holding her from behind her back.

"Detective, you're safe now" I cheered happily.

However, the detective didn't smiled back, her eyes were still half closed but she wasn't trying to open them. Luckily, she was breathing but the pain from the badly wound on her belly was infecting her breathing. I noticed how her weak hands were slipping away from her belly and not fully holding pressure on her wound. My hand swiped out my dark blue handkerchief and cover it over the detective's wound, I tried to put pressure on it deeply to stop more blood from flooding out. Meanwhile, I used my other hand to pull my phone out and quickly make a call to Detective Douche.

"Hey Lucifer…" Dan answered.

I cut in as soon how he spoke, "Daniel! The detective is with me"

"Wait… What?" Daniel was speechless.

"Get an ambulance! And fast!" I ordered.

"Wait! Where are you?" Daniel asked.

"We're on a roof, on a building, opposite to the abandon museum in Melrose Street" I ended the call so I could focus on the detective.

"Come on! Detective! Don't give up!" I growl in a breathless tone. Fearing the detective's life was tiptoeing close to the gates of Heaven. This reminded of Father Frank when he died in my arms from a gunshot wound. I shook my head thinking this is going to happen to the detective. That glued to my mind and made my heart was beating faster than normal. For a moment, I either imagine or saw the detective's chest stopped moving her chest, meaning her breathing was slowly down. My heart stopped, literally, I didn't know what else to do. I scanned around on her body then our surroundings trying to find something that would be useful. Until, my eyes caught my bloody wings behind and brainstormed an idea.

I took a deep breathe in before my fingers strongly hold on the end of one of my white fingers and quickly pulled it out. If I keep restoring my wings again and again, then hopefully my feathers could still have some healing powers. I pressured the big, bloody finger in between the damaged wound and beneath my hand, but nothing was happening. Her deep silence was tormenting me every second. My wet eyes gazed down at her beautiful face, praying that this would work. I whispered quietly with a single tear sliding down my eye, "Chloe. Please come back."

When all hope I held in my lonely soul was lost, a sparkle of light flatter by the corner of my eye, like a small star starting to glow in white light. I felt the warmth beneath my hand as the white, bloody feather was glowing brighter. I wish it didn't kept on glowing in case it will bring attention, until the detectives' chest began to move. Her breathing was music to my ears, I chuckled a small smile at first until it slowly widen. Finally, my feather was darkening it's white light, when I lift the feather off from her skin it quickly stopped glowing. The detective was breathing calmly down, making me to breathe calmer and slower.

My attention was draw back to the pain in my back as my large wings were aching from the gunfire, then the flying which made it worse. One at a time I tucked them in. Afterwards, I heard some police sirens alarming from below, knowing that Detective Douche has arrived with the police just at the right moment. I tried to stand up to warn Daniel of my whereabouts or to carry the detective down, but my back was aching painfully, so I stayed down on my knees. Hopefully, Detective Douche will use that phone tracking device to find me, while I wait. Happy to stay by the detectives' side.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chloe's Pov

There was so much light blurring through my eyes when I tried to open them. My eyelashes didn't seem to help unfortunately to stoppi the bright light from blinding me. I tried to move my head around so I won't be facing the bright light, but it only aches the spine in my neck. Fortunately, the light was starting to get lower so I could open my eyes a bit more. Soon, my version began to be clearer, still blurry but after scanning around I realised that I was in a bright, silent hospital room. By the corner of my eye, I spotted something else in my blurry version, like a human figure sitting by the side of the room. I blinked a few times before my version became completely clear.

"Dan?" my sure voice mumbled quietly, but Dan managed to hear me.

"Hey…" Dan jumped off from his chair and walked to my side of my bed, he gently held my hand, "How are you doing?"

I happily smiled, "I good. Trixie?"

"She's good. Back home. She can't wait to see you" Dan explained, the mention of my daughter's name and knowing that she's okay made me grew a wide, happy smile.

"Hey, how long have I been out?" I asked which made Dan loss his smile slightly.

"Nearly three mouths" Dan answered, and it made me widen my eyes and loss my whole smile, "I know. You were unconscious for a long time."

"From the stab wound?" I wondered, my memories were to starting to come back to me all at once like watching five films at the same time. I remember the gunfires from Pierce's men, Lucifer's wings and his Devil face. The last thing I remember was Father Kinley stabbing a knife in my belly. Then everything went blurry and cold, as though my life was suddenly swept away from me, I thought I was dreaming at the time because at one time I felt like I was falling from something. There loud cries echoing in my mind screaming "Detective! Grab my hand!" those cries sound like Lucifer. I couldn't remember when Lucifer was screaming like that, which panics me about what else has happened that I can't remember.

However, Dan held a puzzled look and asked, "What stab wound?"

My eyes narrowed in confession, as I darted my eyes passed down my body and my hand softly press on the side of my belly. Even though my fingers touch the surface of my pale, blue hospital clothing, but I couldn't managed to find wound mark on my skin. I gasped at the wound's disappearance, until Dan added, "But, the wound in your shoulder is still healing."

I remembered the shot wound in my right shoulder from Pierce, I remembered Pierce's death, it was right after I heard a shout, "I'm a Devil of my word!" It brought my attention at that time, I remembered getting up and walking around the top floor, while hearing Lucifer enjoyably speaks about Pierce going to Hell and being tortured for all eternity. It draw my mind back to Lucifer, I gaze up at Dan and wondered, "Hey, what happened to Lucifer?"

"He's in the other room" Dan answered, "He's been sleeping unconsciously, same time as you. Something about his back, but he's healing"

I wondered why Lucifer would be in the hospital as me if he is immortal. Then I remember, he's only vulnerable when I am close to him. I shut my eyes and sign, feeling bad that Lucifer is in the hospital unconscious for these short mouths because I was staying the room next to him.

"I'll go and eat you something to eat" Dan suggested, he left the room after we smiled at each other.

I rested my eyes for a few minutes, I wanted to sleep again in peace. But, my mind was draw back to Lucifer, I thought of the future; what would I do when I see him? What should I say? I mean, sometimes when I closed my eyes, I could still see that monstrous face of his, but then I remember his wings. They were huge, and white, and beautiful. That is why I was not fully afraid of Lucifer, when I saw his Devil face, because Lucifer saved me from the gunfires, he fought for me. His face may look monstrous, but somehow I knew he was still Lucifer, the same partner I worked with for years.

The sound of the quiet, cracking door waken my eyes wide open, expected to see Dan coming in, but it was Amenadiel who entered in the room. I grin shortly, "Amenadiel, hey, how are you?"

"Should I be the one to ask that question?" Amenadiel sat himself down on the same chair Dan was sitting before. He held a welcoming grin, "How are you?"

"I good. Thank you" I answered shortly.

"And, how are you holding up? With everything? And, Lucifer?" Amenadiel questioned.

I went silent for a moment before I answered slowly, "Truth be told. I'm… not sure how I should be handling it. That you are…"

"An angel" Amenadiel ended my sentence, "I know it's a lot of process, Chloe. No one will judge you for anything that has happened."

"Thanks, Amenadiel. But, I've said somethings to Lucifer… that he wouldn't forgive me for" I mentioned, I remembered when I argued with Lucifer when I met him at the beach after I escaped from those crazy priests. I was very afraid of him at that time, I only saw him as the monster form those biblical paintings, I screamed at him to leave me and how he should go back to hell. I wanted time for myself, away from Lucifer, away from all of this. All I wanted to live my normal life again, with Trixie, with my job. Now, I don't know what to think or say.

"Chloe, this is not your fault" Amenadiel leaned in and gently grabbed my hand, "You were forced into this. Lucifer understands that. And, Lucifer has done some worst things than this, believe me."

"Amenadiel. Is Lucifer… I mean was Lucifer ever… evil?" I had to ask, I wanted to know what's real and what's not.

"Lucifer was… lost, troubled. Like I said before, we had a difficult childhood. With our father and the rebellion. You know the story" Amenadiel explained, and I nodded. Amenadiel added, "But, the thing that people forget is that Lucifer isn't evil, he just punish evil in hell."

"You in all of year of serving my father and trying to do my duties on getting Lucifer back to hell. The one thing I have never seen do, is that he has changed, Chloe. And he has changed, because of you" Amenadiel added which widen my eyes in shock, "Over the last few years, Lucifer had become a better man than he was before, because of you."

I sign with my eyes looking down in disapprove for myself, and I felt Amenadiel's gaze at me seeing my shame and he disagree. My eyes shifted back up to meet his and something reminded me, "Amenadiel, why am I here?"

Amenadiel responded in puzzled look, "I don't understand."

"You meet my mum, years ago, right before she got pregnant with me" I explained, then Amenadiel confused look quickly melted away into an 'oh' understood face, my nervous fingers twirled around together as I repeated myself, "Please Amenadiel, I need to know the truth. Why did you, or God, wanted me to be born?"

"You do deserve to know the truth, Chloe" Amenadiel nodded in agreement, after everything I have been through from seeing the truth about heaven and hell, about angels and demons, and about Lucifer. Amenadiel took a deep breathe as this, I bet, would be quit for him to explain, "Truthfully, I don't why my father, God wanted me to bless your parents. And, all you need to know is that, whatever has happened in your life, wasn't his doing. You becoming an actress than a detective was your choice. You married to Dan and have Trixie was your choice."

"You didn't…" I interrupted, "You and my mum didn't…" I tapped the top of my index fingers together. Ever since I fought out the whole truth, my mind was mainly on Lucifer's true identity, but I was wondering about Amenadiel meeting my mum and made her pregnant with me. I wondered if there was that what I saw in the picture of my mum with Amenadiel.

Then Amenadiel quickly caught the question I was trying to ask, his head was shaking fast, "Oh. No. No. No. Nothing happened in any literally or sexually way between your mum or I."

I exhaled breathlessly and leaned my head back on my big, soft pillow in relief, my voice grew in small tone of light laughter "Oh God! When I heard of you impregnating my mum. I had a crazy thought…"

"That your mum and I had sex" Amenadiel ended my sentence. We were both laughing shortly in relief, seeing a small, possible version of Amenadiel being my dad. That was as wield as it was for Dan having sex with Charlotte who, I think, was Lucifer's stepmum. Amenadiel added, "Even if that has happen Chloe, I don't think angels can have children with humans. I mean, look at Lucifer."

I shook my head knowing Lucifer had so much sex with women, or men, it is surprising how Lucifer slept with so many people and yet not impregnated anyone. But, when Amenadiel mentioned Lucifer's name it made me fell into a deep silence as I questioned, "Speaking of Lucifer, why did God wanted me to be born for Lucifer?"

Amenadiel paused silently before he replied, "I think my father wanted you, at some point, to run cross in Lucifer's life."

"Why?" I questioned with a steady tone mixed with sadness and anger from the thought that my life was a whole lie because of God, "To kill Lucifer?"

Amenadiel questioned, "What makes you say that?"

"Because, years before, Lucifer asked me if I was an angel, in disguise, to kill him. And the ones who kidnapped me, told me that it must be the case" a small yawn came in the middle of my explaining, "I not sure which is true or what isn't."

"Chloe, I don't have all the answers. I'm sorry, I wish I could" Amenadiel sign in disapproval for himself, wishing he did have the right answer to help for both our sakes. Then Amenadiel suggested with a small smile, "But, there is someone who you would like to talk about. Someone who's been through the same thing."

At first, I looked confused to who Amenadiel meant, until I remember that Linda knows too. Amenadiel got up from his seat and exit the room, before he left I quickly asked, "Hey Amenadiel, what did you mean by Lucifer has done some worst things?"

Amenadiel fell into silence for a moment and stare at the floor thinking of the best answer to tell me. Until he broke the silence and answered, "I think it's best if you ask Lucifer."

When Amenadiel left the room, he invited Linda, Charlotte and Maze to come in. I felt more relax because Linda was here, not only as another human besides me her but someone who has been through the same situation I have with Lucifer. Until, my anxiousness increases when Charlotte and Maze entered inside, as I recalled Charlotte is Lucifer's stepmum and Maze is a demon. My mind went blank because I didn't think of the right words to say so I won't offend any them.

"Hey Chloe, how are you?" Linda was the first out the three to speak.

"Okay at the moment" I answered.

"We're just glad that you're safe" Charlotte smiled.

"Amenadiel thought it would best if I was here" Linda pointed, "I guess you got some questions."

"Yes, so first off…" my eyes darted directly at Linda, and asked annoyedly, "You've known this whole time? About… everything."

"Well, not the whole time, but for quite a while, yes" Linda answered, her voice sounded ashamed as she sat herself down.

"I just wish I'd have known that you knew. I mean, I don't know how to deal with this. No offence, guys" I stare up at Charlotte and Maze.

"Oh, none taken. Truthfully, I was as confuse and shock as you are now" Charlotte replied.

"And, yeah I'm cool" Maze respond.

"But aren't you Lucifer's step-mum?" I showed a confused look to Charlotte first, then I look at Maze, "And, aren't you a demon?"

"Yeah, that's why I've locked myself into these" Maze turned around, revealing what her hiding behind her back. It turns out it just her hands alone, only they were attached together with two handcuffs. Maze rattled them slight before turning back to faced back me, "Good faith gesture. You got nothing to worry."

I calmed down my breathing, as I try not to freak a bit the fact that I have been staying with a demon for nearly two years. Then Maze included, "Look Chloe, all you need to know is that even though I'm a demon, I would never hurt you. Or Linda, Charlotte, or Trixie."

I felt a tone of compassion when Maze mentioned my daughter at the end, and they have gotten really close as friends. I remembered Maze taking Trixie for Trick-or-Treating, and they slept together on the coach. I answered with a small smile, "Okay."

"Really?" Maze gaze a questionable stare.

"Yeah. I mean it will take me some time" I explained truthfully, "But you did save me. And, you helped me and Trixie. So, I have believe you. I'm bit freaked out of course, but I just need time."

"Good" Maze held a thankful grin, then within a second she parted her arms and broke the silver chains of the two handcuffs.

"So much for good faith?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you thought you were safe, that's what matters" Maze answered like it was bother to me, same old Maze.

"So how are you feeling?" Linda draw the attention back to me. I stayed silent because honestly I didn't know what the say, which right words to say in front of the girls. Linda lean in slightly and comforted, "Chloe, we won't judge."

"It's been a huge rush. When I found out what Lucifer was… Who he truly was. I ran away from him, tried to block out everything with Lucifer, and I wanted to get away from it, from everything" I revealed.

"The reaction of denialism, it's what drives us from rejecting the truth and pushing away from what we don't want to believe is the truth" Linda analysed, "An understandable reaction when we are pushed in a fast situation. I've been there."

It actually made me feel better that Linda understood what I am going through, then I asked, "Have you seen his face? His… Devil face?"

"It was It was quite alarming. Yeah" Linda answered.

"I'm sorry, what about his face?" Charlotte questioned in bewilderment.

"I'll explain it to you outside" Maze suggested, leading Charlotte and herself outside the room not before the demon commented, "Let's leave the doctor to help her patience."

When Maze and Charlotte left, I went back to my questions, "Do you know how Charlotte became Lucifer's stepmum?"

"Oh, that's a long, confusing story" Linda implied.

"And, Maze, how is it being friends with her, knowing what she is?" I questioned.

"Well it wasn't easy. None of it is" Linda spoke like she was reading my mind, "I mean being friends with a demon, dating an angel."

"And, having feelings for the devil" I commented in a chuckled tone, though I went silent straight after when I had that thought that maybe, all those great times together and developing some unexpected feelings for Lucifer and him having the same for, maybe they were real.

"He's still the same man" Linda softly pointed, but I couldn't see the right direction.

"But that's the point Linda. I see two versions of him; one Lucifer as my partner who worked with me for nearly three years. And the other, is someone completely different" my voice was shaking in anxiousness and confusion, "Someone was told to be evil and a monster, And, I can't see which is real and which one is not real. And, it freaks me out and…"

"Chloe. Chloe. Listen" Linda reached in when I began to quietly sob to myself as I covered my breathless mouth and nose with my hands, Linda continued talking with her friendly voice, "I was scared too. Believe me, I blocked Lucifer and Maze out of my life for weeks. It's okay to scared."

"Linda. You're different than me. You're stronger. You must have handled this much better than I have. I wanted to run, I wanted to go back to my normal life with my family, without Lucifer in it" the words ached painfully through my throat and sickens my heart as I spoke the truth while I continued to release a few more tears. Linda gently rubbed my arm, knowing how hard it was for me, Linda didn't talk to me as a theorist but welcomed and understood my true feelings as a good friend.

"Actually, why didn't you run?" I wiped the tears off from my eyes and relaxed my face, before I looked back at Linda.

Linda paused for a few seconds, thinking of the best way to answer for me to understand, "I don't know. I guess with all the bad comes a lot of good. I got a best friend out of this, crazy but awesome. And the most fascinating patient in the world. So how about Lucifer?"

"It's… It's very complicated" I answered, and it was true, because honestly I don't know what to do about this, about us.

"I mean, I guess what it really all comes down to is one simple question" Linda waited for a short moment to me look curious about what I should ask myself, "Do you want him in your life or not?"

That question made me gulp silently as the air got stuck in the centre of my throat. Making me think of what I actually want; I was still unsure about Lucifer being the Devil, but deep down I don't want to block him out of my life. I mean it still gives me cold shivers down my spine whenever the image of Lucifer's monstrous face is showed up in my mind. But as much as Lucifer can be very annoying, childish, and too much to handle, I couldn't see how my life would have been if Lucifer wasn't in.

Later on that day, I had food from Dan, my god I was so hungry I could eat all of the food in this hospital if I wanted to. However, my thoughts sweep over my hunger for I tried to think about the future. Thinking back to Linda's question that got me wondering about what I should do when I see Lucifer again.

Soon, the blue sky was melting in black and bright orange, reflecting how nervous I am for seeing Lucifer again but happy to know that he's alive. Once, I was able to move my legs and balance myself, I practised walking slowly around my room while holding on the handles on the end of my bed. Afterwards, I sucked in enough courage to walk out of my room and I saw Lucifer laying on his bed through a window glass on the door. I already felt my blood flowing in anxiousness through my veins, however I inhaled another deep breathe before I quietly entered the room. Lucifer was sleeping peacefully considered what he has been through, he didn't even notice my entrance.

"Hi" I breathed but there was no response.

I creep closer to the edge of his bed fearlessly, I was unsure why, maybe because Lucifer was asleep, I didn't feel quite nervous. Carefully, I sat myself down on the edge of the bed where there was space. "I just wanted to see if you were okay" I started something off, imagining if Lucifer was listening. "Because, I'm in the next room, and the fact that I'm close makes you vulnerable, I guess I'm the reason why you're still lying in bed in pain. I'm sorry about that" I huffed to myself, people would say I wasn't my fault because I couldn't but feeling guilty for making him vulnerable.

"But actually, I wanted come and talk to you, but if you're asleep and not exactly listening, then that's good because I want to try to talk truthfully, without knowing if I'm hurting you" I suggested, but I knew whatever I was going say would hurt both of us.

"Lucifer, when I first knew the truth… about you, I felt… very, very lost" I started from the beginning, "I admit I was so scarred, confused, and possibly I felt betrayed. Realising that what you've been saying is true, and I never believed you. Thought maybe you were using metaphors and humor to hide your past, and now I see why. Because of your dad, and your fall."

My mind echoed all of the common words Lucifer said about his difficult past, his angel wings, his Devil face, but mainly about his horrible dad, I could see the bigger picture now. I continued, "Back at the bench that night, Lucifer, what I said was true, I can't deny that. I was very afraid of you, thinking that the Devil, you, were dangerous, and that you were going to hurt me or others maybe."

"Then there's this whole me not meant to exist, that God, your dad created me for you. My mind was spinning around, thinking that I was born to be used as an object, or meant to be sex plaything for you, or for Father Kinley wanted me as a weapon. Thought I was just seen as meaningless" my breathing was a bit unsteady as my eyes were getting wet with salty tear and my voice cracked into depression. I tried to calm down because this helping me to get everything off my chest. "Then, Amenadiel tried to explain as much as he could about my reasons for living. He said that everything that has happened in my life was by freewill. With Dan, and Trixie" the thought of my first happy marriage with Dan and my beautiful child grew a blissful smile on my face.

"You know that I'm not a catholic, and I'm exactly an atheist, so this was all a huge shock for me. That heaven, hell, demons, angels, they all exist" I pointed my wet eyes staring down at the floor then rolling up to look at Lucifer's calm face, "The only thing I ever believed in, was my dad. He was the whole world to me. I think that when you believe in someone so much and losing them is what cause the pain to be worse. And I loved my dad so much, losing him is what literally kill me inside."

Then, my left hand glided over the sheets, slide into Lucifer's and gently gripped it. I sadly whispered, "I don't want to lose you, too."

"Lucifer, I didn't lie about what I said before at the beach, and in that museum, about you and how I felt. But now, I think I release something that I should have before" I tried to explain as clear as possible for myself to hear it, "I wasn't exactly afraid of you, but mostly, I think I was afraid of losing you"

It took me a lot of deep breathes and a few drops of tears, but I calmly got it all out, "When I saw images of your… other face, I thought that you were someone else. I thought that the man I worked with, was a lie, that it was all an act. And, I thought that wasn't real. Thinking that the Devil does some cruel things, and I remember back from most of the bad things that happened between us."

My memories flooded back all the wrongs that has happened between me and Lucifer; when he got married to Candy after we kissed and I nearly died, and the worst was when Lucifer made dinner for me only to show-up Pierce and treat me like I was a trophy. They made me quietly sobbed but I continued, "Then, after talking to the others outside and remembering what you said and what you've done for me. I saw you… I mean I really saw you. And, I realised Lucifer that you're not that guy."

I showed a small smiled while still crying, but it didn't bother me, "You saved my life so many times, I never even had the chance to say thank you. I remember how you were always there for me, not just as my partner, but as my friend." I paused right after because I was going to say something that we were more than just friends, but I didn't have the heart to say the words. Then, I shape the words slightly, "Sometimes you do stupid and crazy things that annoy me, but you always come back and try to fix things. I remember how you made me feel, safe, warm, even vulnerable. And that's one the greatest things about you. Maybe you are the Devil, but you're not evil."

A joyful smile grew on my face, after hearing myself I was more than happy because I finally understood my own feelings and what I want now. My hand slowly slipped out from Lucifer's as I carefully stood and planned, "I'm just going to out of the building. Hopefully, it will be far enough for you to heal faster when I'm not close."

I headed towards the door and existed out of the room, afterwards I took a deep breathe in before I began walking through the hallways. I told the doctors and the nurses that I need some fresh air and a long walk, so fortunately they allowed to walk check through the car park and near a small kid's playground. Meanwhile, my thoughts wondered about Lucifer as I record back to what I was confessing before. Being afraid of Lucifer because of his face and the scary myths people in the past has said about the Devil, who was evil incarnated, that coldly shocked me to my very core. But, beneath all of that, I realised that maybe I was of afraid that the old Lucifer was gone, and this new Devil guy took over. But now when I look at Lucifer, I can't see the monster I first believed to be true, at least not any more.

It was about half an hour before the nurses asked me to come back into the hospital. Since, I was able to walk steadily they allowed me to leave the hospital tomorrow morning. I hoped I was far enough from Lucifer so he could be healed faster as he should. Once I was inside, I walked past Lucifer's room and he was still lying in her bed. I knew that he was sleeping peacefully. I happily smiled before I walked back into my room. Dan decided to stay even though I insisted him to go back home, but he said he would have a sleepless night knowing I would alone in the hospital from after everything that has happened.

Lucifer's Pov

I wasn't asleep, not fully anyway, but everyone believed me to be because my closed eyes. I did open them slightly when the police arrived and took us to the hospital. The bright lights in the hospital was what blinded my eyes to close. When I opened them I saw familiar faces; Daniel was thankfully there, then surprising Miss Lopez. They were by the sides of my bed checking to see if I was okay by speaking loud for me to hear. Then, the doctors checked my back but it was clear as crystal.

My entire body was so weak because my back was aching painfully, probably from where I forcefully tucked in my sure, bloody wings in which pains my back. I couldn't even move a single muscle if I wanted to. I wondered why I wasn't healing as I should, but I figured that possibly the detective was close by. Straight away my tired mind was covered with thoughts and images of the detective, wondering if she remembered anything from what happened with Pierce, or her fall. The terrified feeling still haunts in my blood as my memories flooded back to where the detective slipped and fell. I tried to reach for her but I wasn't close enough, until I did grab and flew her to an flat roof. Then, the worst feeling arrive of death when the detective wasn't breathing or moving from the large stab wound in through on her belly. I remembered using one of my feathers to healed her and thankfully work, then the pain in my back began as I collapse back in tiredness.

The voices of doctors and nurses echoed annoying in my ears, yet I laid very still. I felt injections through my now mortal skin and drained into my blood. I heard some familiar voices again, probably from the others comforting me. I lost track of time as I fell into a deep sleep, unknown to mortals that I can sleep as long as I want to. Until, one evening I felt a shiver down my spine, and it always happens whenever the detective is very close.

I felt her presentence entering into the room, her anxiousness vibrated off from her skin as she slowly crept towards my bed. I was half asleep at the time, but I kept my eye shut so she would be calm instead of trying to hide her fear from me. "Hi" the detective soft whisper was music to my ears, better to hide her than listening to the doctors and the nurses discussing above me. I heard the detective tiptoeing closer to me while she continued talking.

I listened to every word that came out from her mouth. The detective knows that I hate lies and I appreciate that she was speaking truthfully. I couldn't deny the pain that pined into my heart when the detective admitted that she was very afraid of me. Her words brought back memories of what she said on the bench and at the abandoned museum, cracking my heart deeper. Then, the detective talked about losing her father killed her on the inside, because he was her whole world. Suddenly, her hand gently slipped into mine which shocked me to the core, questioning "how could she bravely bravely touch the Devil?" I wanted to grip her hand tight showing how much I truly care, but it looks like the detective was gripping her hand softly around mine.

The truth continued to whisper out her sobbing mouth, the detective explains her first thoughts of me about as the cruel Devil. Then, the detective searched back through her memories about me, about us. "You may be the Devil, but you're not evil" her words froze the air in my lungs, stopping me to breathe as it shocked me to the core. At the same time, the warmth from her gentle hand gradually healed the cold sorrows within me. It felt just like before, I remember every time the detective enters in my presence my skin goes goosebumps for bliss. The detective mostly comes to me for help to solve crimes, but sometimes she comes just for me, as a good friend and so sometimes more. Those were the best times with the detective I ever had.

Sadly, I felt the detective's hand slipping out from mine, the air around me went cold. I heard the detective's movement when she stood up from sitting on my bed. "I'm just going to out of the building. Hopefully, it will be far enough for you to heal faster when I'm not close" the detective suggested. Truthfully, it would actually help me faster, but I heard that tone in her voice. I used that kind of tone before, that tone of guilt, grief and sorrow, and I hated for the detective feeling that way.

When the detective left the room, I slowly opened my eyes. Even though the room was quite dark my eyes were blinded by the evening's orange light that slightly shines in my room. Within a second, my version became clear as I could view my whole room. After ten minutes, I felt my back quickly healed knowing that the detective has gone far enough for me to be healed faster, I would be up fine and healthy by tomorrow. I shut my eyes again as I could finally get some peaceful with my back healed. Then, my mind wondered about what would happen tomorrow.

I could picture the detective trying to say all of those honest words to me tomorrow, it would be harder though because she would have to watch me react as I would watch her. To see her broken again would definitely crack my heart widely because of how I made her felt. When the detective and I had a special moment and I found out that my dad put her in my path, I thought that it was a lie and her feelings for me won't real. I could see happing again to the detective as she felt betrayed and broken thinking that who I was to her and my feelings for her wasn't real. I ran away from her to Vegas and got married to an exotic dancer, Candy and the detective wanted to run away from me like on the beach that night when I found her. I don't wish for the detective to be tortured by all of this if I make her feel unsafe and hurt.

**Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter. This one got me thinking a lot of about what to do after the final battle. **

**Firstly, I know a lot of people would say Chloe should believe in Lucifer instead of being scared, believe me it hurts. But, I'm glad the writers did something that made Chloe's action realistic, because it wouldn't look real if Chloe did accept Lucifer that quick. And, that's what I'm trying to do in my story. I do actually feel a bit sorry for Chloe when she found out about Lucifer's identity, because to me it was exactly how Lucifer felt when he found out God made Chloe for her.**

**(SPOILER!) Secondly, if you spotted some similarities then you got it right. I wrote a reflection of season 3 episode 6 "Vegas with Some Radish." When Lucifer finds Chloe sleeping in her bed, but she wasn't sleep and she heard him talking. This is the same when Chloe talks the truth to Lucifer thinking he was sleep but he wasn't. **

**So, readers, please leave some reviews and tell me how you want this story to end?**

**Can Lucifer and Chloe get well? Will Deckerstar survive?**

**See you soon…**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dan's Pov

This day is probably the most toughest day of my life. First Chloe was kidnapped, and now she is in the hospital again, along with Lucifer, both thought to be dying from serious injuries. When Chloe was sleeping unconsciously for three mouths, my head was spinning around in torture visualising if Chloe died, thinking that I thought I was losing her forever. What made these months worse was that Trixie kept calling on my phone asking, "How's mummy? When is mummy coming home?" All of my answers were just "I don't know" and "Mummy needs time to heal" and "Soon, very soon." Everytime I answer her questions with those answers I could Trixie huffing in grief and sadness, and it broke my heart deeply. Hearing my own daughter suffer not knowing whether she will see her mum again.

Fortunately, Chloe woke up like in that film Sleepy Beauty, for the first time in those sufferable three months I could finally calmingly exhale and my heart can beat slowly. Chloe continued to rest in her hospital bed, we ate some lunch then dinner, we talk as it was great to hear her friendly voice again. When the evening finally arrived, I left Chloe alone to sleep more peaceful in her room. The night was quite light, so I walked outside to get myself some fresh air. I sat on a wooden chair and drunk a cup of coffee.

"Hey" Charlotte walked unexpectedly over towards me. I knew she was visiting Chloe with Linda and Maze, but I thought she left right after to go home.

"Hi" my voice sounded breathless when I saw Charlotte.

Closely, she sat down next to me on the chair, and ask, "How's Chloe?"

"She's getting better, thank God" I answered.

"Yeah, thank God" Charlotte repeated, her eyes stare up at the darkish-orange night sky.

I gazed at Charlottes' beauty face and I thought back to when Lucifer and I were investigating Chloe's kidnapping, we had a long chat in the car. The talk about how I kept myself quiet from Charlotte, how I repeated my excuses about giving Charlotte space, and thinking that we were just friends and nothing else. I huffed to myself in annoyance because secretly Lucifer was actually right in our chat. I looked at Charlotte and taking in long, deep breathes preparing for what I am going to say, but I think it could probably kill me.

"Charlotte" I breathed her name just to get her attention, when her eyes desirable eyes met mine the words got stuck in my throat and my head was starting to get sweaty, "I know that, um… We've been keeping things kind of loose, and I said that you could use your space. And if that's what you want if that's what you truly want, then I respect that."

I breathed in a deep amount of air into my lungs to suck up enough courage for me to say the next few words, "But I never told you what I want."

Charlotte's eyes widen slightly in suspicion from my words, then I continued to move my mouth so that the words would come out from me, "I want you. All in. The whole deal. So, um, so there."

I could finally breathe calmly now that I have pour parts of my true emotions out. I watched Charlotte's face react; she was silent at first until Charlotte grew a small smile on her face. Her answer hits my ears, "Okay."

My face froze in confusion, "Really? Ah…"

Suddenly, Charlotte came forward and her lips were on mine. Her hands softly hold my head in place to kiss me passionately. When I kissed her back it felt time around froze and somehow we were the only ones in the world, alone but in bliss. Charlotte pulled away too soon and breathed, "Hey you wonna… give it go"

Charlotte nodded her head towards the hospital and I quickly caught her message, I asked, "In the hospital?"

She nodded with a wide grin, I widen my eyes in shock, but I quickly replied, "Okay."

I allowed Charlotte to pull my hand and lead me into the hospital. We rushed through the door entrance before I pulled Charlotte to me as I whispered, "Okay question, where exactly are we going?"

"To a spare room" Charlotte answered.

"Are you sure?" I wondered.

"Yeah, all hospitals have at least one spare room, and I know where" Charlotte continued leading me through the hospital.

We reached to the first floor, and surprisingly there was a spare one by the middle of the hallway. I didn't understood how Charlotte would know that there would be a spare room, but truthfully I was so glad there was one. After checking the room was empty, we rushed in and Charlotte unexpectedly turn off the lights.

"What's with the lights?" I turned around to face Charlotte, but her lips were back on my lips again making me forget about my question.

Slowly pushing me backwards till the back of my knees hit the edge of a bed. Carefully I fall back on the bed and Charlotte leaned over me. Our kiss was hot and passionate as I breathed in her air that heat my body. My hands slide over from the top of her back to the bottom, gripping on the side of her thighs. Charlotte's gentle fingers waved around over my chest until they were rolling down untill they reached my belt. Our eyes shut close, but our mouths still attach like glue. We didn't want this to stop, how could we want it to stop. Until a sound of crunches echoed in the room.

The loud, crunchy music froze Charlotte and I like statues, we stopped our heartfelt kiss as I whispered in puzzlement, "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah" Charlotte answered, her eyes and mine were narrow in confusion.

Charlotte leaned forward to turn on the bedside light. Once the light bright the room, we finally meet the one who causing the crunching. We yelled in shock, "Maze!"

"Hey lovers…" a cheeky grin was settled on Maze's face while she sat down on the other side of the room with a bag of popcorn on her crossed legs for her to snack on.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I question in annoyance, especially since Charlotte and I were going somewhere with the kissing and possibly more.

"Well, Linda said I need to practise a 'proper' apology to Trixie" Maze did the air quote with her fingers when she mentioned the word 'proper' then she continued, "So, I thought practising my apology to a dead dude on the 6th floor. Then I meet some sexy doctors."

"I figure if I stayed in one of these spare rooms, more of doctors might come in. Then you guys came, so I stayed to watch the show" Her grin widen as Maze crunched a handful of popcorn in her mouth, then Maze annoyingly added in playful tone, "But I should have bought some chilly milkshake or something, since your sex will definitely heat up the room."

"Okay, let's get out of here" I suggested.

"Agreed" Charlotte flip back for me to be lifted off the bed.

Maze had a puzzled look on her and swing her shoulders around in confusion, "What? What did I do?"

We didn't answer Maze back, only walked out of the room. I exited out first, but I accidently bumped into a young doctor in the hallway. I quickly apoligise to the doctor then Charlotte and I strolled off through the hallway. I looked back and saw Maze was out of the room until she caught the nice-looking doctor in her sight. Maze grew a childish smile, grab the doctor's top and forcefully pulled him into the spare room. I guess she and the doctor will be heating up that room tonight.

"So, um, I'll see you tomorrow?" Charlotte wondered.

"Oh, yeah definitely. I need to stay, for Chloe" I answered.

"Of course, yeah" Charlotte replied.

We stood in silence for a short moment, before Charlotte made the first move and walked through the hallway behind me. I stood where I was, thinking where did this go wrong and what should I do next. We had a special moment for only one minute, then it was ruin. I felt anxious about Charlotte who might have seconds about this.

A hand reached over to turn my head around, it was Charlotte bring my lips to hers. It was short but it felt brilliant as the others. Slowly parting our lips, Charlotte revealed gentle smile as she whispered in a graceful tone, "Goodnight Dan."

At the moment, I was completely speechless. My answer to her were soft hums, but that only widen Charlotte's gentle smile. Then she walked off through the hallway back to her home. When I was alone in the hallway I walk back to Chloe's room, with a joyful smile grew on my face from ear to ear.

**Hey guys. This is just a short chapter I have just thought of. Wasn't an ideal plan to write, but I decided just to write it down because it sounded good and funny. (Spoilers) Since Charlotte is alive in this story, I thought she and Dan deserve a short happy ending, and of course Maze has to be in!**

**Please leave some comments! **

**The next chapter will come very soon...**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chloe's Pov

Last night, I slept much better in the hospital, especially after I talked to Lucifer while he was asleep about how I felt about him and how I feel now. My head lean down on my comfortable pillow and my heavy eyelids closed over my eyes, for I didn't want to open them for a while. I wasn't afraid of sleeping in the dark anymore, I wasn't afraid of anyone trying to kidnap me or to kill me. Knowing that the people who care me as much as I care for them were outside my room looking after me. Dan decided to stay with me over night, he didn't mind sleeping on the chair inside my room.

When morning arrive with the sun's bright light shining through the windows of my room. The light softly touched the right side of my face and forced me to cracked the sleep dust stuck on my eye lashes. Moving my head from side to side on my pillow just to warm up the muscles in the neck. I practise flicking my eyelids open until I feel like I can open them fully. I scanned around my empty room and noticed that Dan wasn't in the room. After taking three deep breathes in and out, I gradually slide my legs to the side of the bed so they would slowly hang over the edge and pull me upwards. Feeling slightly energic in my legs, thinking I could practise walking carefully like I did last night. Taking baby steps as I circled around the side of my room.

At the same time, Dan entered in the room and a tray lay flat on his hands. The tray was filled with two pieces of toast and a bowl of cereal. He greeted me with a warm smile, "Morning."

"Morning Dan" I grin happily.

Dan placed the tray on the table, he walked towards me and we hugged each other tightly. I was so happy to see Dan again, as a close friend and as someone I knew I could trust and can comfort me whenever I was in trouble.

We soon released each other and Dan asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad actually" I answered. And it was true, it was quite a surprise to me because the bullet wound in my shoulder should still be hurting me, instead there was just a painless mark on front of my shoulder. I didn't know how, but I guessed Lucifer had something to do with it. Thinking of the devil, I wondered about last night and how I talk to him when he was sleeping. Today would be the best day for me to try and talk to him for real, about how I really feel about him.

Dan and I had our breakfast, he talked about how Trixie was so worried about me, it broke my heart. He mentioned how Trixie got grumpy and mad whenever Maze was around since Lucifer asked her to look after my child since my kidnapping. How Ella continued praying every morning and evening for me to get well and better, including lucifer. Dan called my mum that I was in the hospital again, but my mum said she was busy acting in a huge filming somewhere in New York, my mum said she would only come if my life was really at 'death's door.' For God's sake!

After breakfast, I put on some my normal, casual clothes that Dan brought for me. I felt great wearing my own clothes again because the hospital, white clothing sometimes makes me feel sick like I'm at death's door, they always remind of those horrible memories of me in hospital. Walking in own comfortable shoes, I was finally out of that room. I walked through the hallway with Dan by my side to hold my arm, by the corner of my eye I quickly noticed that the blinds were shut in Lucifer's room. The feelings of curiosity and anxiousness began to mixture in my bloodstreams at the same time.

I walked up the door and knocked, "Lucifer!" I called but my only answer was silence.

"Dan, did you see Lucifer this morning?" I looked back at Dan and ask.

"No, sorry" Dan moved his shoulders meaning he doesn't know anything.

I opened the door widely, but the room was completely empty and brighten from the sun light through the window, the bed was neat and tidy, Lucifer wasn't here. I didn't understand, I talk to him just last night, and now he disappeared out of thin air.

I widen my eyes in shock as I swept out of the room and alarmed Dan, "He's gone!"

Dan stood in surprise for a second before he rushed over to check the room. He gazed back at me, "He might have left."

Luckily, a young, female doctor in charge of this floor was walking by this hallway, I caught her in time, "Excuse me, where is the man from this room?"

The doctor stare at the room I was pointing then answered, "I think he just left this morning, signed off at the reception."

The air froze coldly within my lungs, making me nearly choke, while my mind was spinning in confusion. At the moment, I didn't know what to think, I couldn't understand why Lucifer left without saying anything. Maybe he left because he was still hurt and angry when I screamed at me with cruelly and personally the beach that night. Or maybe he was being protective of me since he suggested me shooting him if I still didn't feel safe around him. Although, I couldn't deny the fact that I was mad at him.

Afterwards, I was allowed to leave the hospital, Dan had his car and drove out of the crowded carpark. I was very quiet I the journey, Dan started some small conversations with me but then I just fall back into a deep silence and Dan accepts that. Leaning back on the chair and opening the window a bit to smell the rush of fresh air through my mouth and nose. A touch of wind slide through the small gap and softly blew small parts of my hair.

We soon reached back my apartment, my eyes melted into tears when I saw my home again, because to me it felt like I haven't been home in years or more. I jumped out of the car fast and rushed up the stairs carefully, Dan followed right behind me because he had the keys to unlock the door. Once we entered inside, the natural sent of the living room hit me as a welcome. Dan closes the front door, but then we heard another door opening inside of the apartment.

"Daddy?" the softest voice echoed within the room, the voice that I thought I would never hear again.

"In here, honey" Dan answer his daughter's call.

And there she was, Trixie, my daughter walking out of her bedroom as I heard her tiny footstep when she entered in the living room. When I saw her small, sweet face I couldn't stop then the tears from happily bursting out from my eyes. Trixie walked in and when she spotted me standing in the living room her mouth was wide open and scream came out, "Mummy!"

I quickly kneed down with my arms wide open as my daughter rushed across the room and jumped right in for a huge hug. Trixie wrapped her small arms tightly around my neck as I wrapped my arm around her back. I hold my young daughter very close, Trixie's head rested in the crook of my neck as my head rest steadily on my daughter's shoulder. I felt her warm tears falling onto the strings of my loose hair. Trixie quietly moaned all of her suffering through my hair and in the crook of my neck, moaning from not being able to see me in those last three months.

"I missed you" Trixie sobbed quietly.

Those words cracked my heart deeply, but our hug gradually warmed my heart with joy and softness. My hand reached over to cover the back of Trixie's head as I softly replied, "Me too, monkey."

Afterwards, we all sat on our sofa with Trixie in the middle between Dan and I, but Trixie was still hanging closely to me. Trixie began to ask her questions of my mysterious disappearance, "What happened?"

"I was taken, monkey, by some very, very bad people" I tried to answer as clear for Trixie to understand but also at the same time I didn't want to scare Trixie more than she was already scared of losing me.

"Why?" Trixie wondered.

I remembered that sooner or later I have to give a statement on about the situation, Dan and most of the crew from the precinct noticed that Pierce had to do with it. Thankfully, Charlotte had a file based on Pierce proving that he was originally the "Sinnerman" with the help from Amenadiel. I sensed Dan's wrath for Pierce rushing through his bloodstreams when he thought of Pierce, wishing he had the chance to take revenge on him for me.

"Because, these bad people, wanted to get something from me" I answered short.

"Like information?" Trixie guessed.

"Exactly, sweetie" sometimes it surprises me how much smart Trixie is, it's like the conscience of an adult women living inside a child's body.

"Why were you at the hospital? Daddy wouldn't say" Trixie asked, I won't blame her since no one has really been updating Trixie about anything in the last three months.

Dan move himself closer to join in the conversation, "Because daddy wouldn't know how to you, if something has happened to mummy."

Trixie seem to develop a face of understanding, she gradually shifted her gaze from me to Dan ever five seconds, as she asked, "So, what happens now?"

I stare up at Dan for second seeing what his reaction that question might be, Dan was plain and clear leaving me to answer. I replied back to Trixie, "I think… after everything… I should take a break for a while."

Dan suggested, "A month?'"

"A month" I repeated without thinking, but a month actually sounded the right.

"Great! School finishes next week for the Summer. We could go on trip!" Trixie suddenly became very excited and jumpy, Dan and I both smiled at the idea.

Later on, the bright blue sky from this afternoon unhurriedly changes into dark orange for the evening. One of my favourite moments of the day is reading a bedtime story to Trixie before I tuck her in to bed. Last year, Trixie loved me to read Coraline but now she wanted me to read a comic called "Skyward." I was nearly halfway before I realised that Trixie was nearly half a sleep. I closed the comic book and placed it on her bedside table.

Before my hand reached over the bedside table to switch off the light from the lamp, Trixie mumbled in curiosity, "Daddy said Lucifer was hurt too. Is he okay?"

I was silent for a second, I haven't thought about Lucifer since this morning when he left the hospital without warning. Then I replied truthfully while holding up a fake smile, "He is, monkey."

"Can we see him tomorrow?" she asked.

The words got stuck in my throat, or maybe I was excusing because honestly I didn't know how answer. When Lucifer left this morning I kept thinking that maybe he didn't want me in his life anymore. I didn't want Trixie to feel even more worried for Lucifer if she couldn't see him.

"You got school, baby, but I'll see him tomorrow" I promised.

"What happened to him?" Trixie wondered.

"He… um… he saved me. But, before that I said somethings to him, that were hurtful. Still he rescued me" I explained, "I think needs some time off, like I do."

Trixie questioned, "What did you say?"

"Well monkey, earlier before I found something about him, something strange that scared me, a lot" I started off slowly, carefully think of the right words to say, "I told him to leave me. But he came back, and I released that no matter what I heard of him or what he looks like. And definitely, no what where he was from, Lucifer is still Lucifer."

Trixie grew a small grin on her sleepy face, she whispered "I think Lucifer would forgive you, mummy."

"Maybe" I breathed in sorrow, knowing that I raised some high hopes for Trixie believing we could Lucifer again. Lucifer as I thought back again at the cruel words I scream at him on the beach.

"Go on. Time for sleep" I stroked the top of Trixie's head before I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Trixie snuggled herself deeper underneath her covers as she was ready to fall into a deep, peaceful sleep now she knows that I was alive and well so Trixie wouldn't have sleepless in anxiousness. I turned off the light, creeped across her room quietly and closed the door. Dan still felt unedge to leave me along with Trixie, but I told him I will okay, and so will Trixie. He was about to exited out through the front until I have forgotten since the whole kidnapping situation.

"Hey Dan!" I called to get his attention, Dan stopped in between the door entrance and look back at me, I continued, "Did you by any chance caught a priest called Father Kinley?"

"Yeah we did. He's arrested with the others. They said he was the mastermind behind the whole kidnapping" Dan explained. I deeply exhaled in calmness now that Father Kinley is locked up and will certainly not come back to me, or Lucifer, or anyone I care.

"Goodnight Chloe. It's great to see you again" Dan friendly smiled.

I grinned back, "It's great to see you too."

We leaned over to kiss on each other's checks, then Dan disappeared through the night probably back to his home. I turned off all the lights in the living room before I entered in my bedroom, I was so overwhelmed when I jumped into my comfortable bed. It felt much better sleeping in your own bed than in those beds at the hospital, I felt home and safe. Although, I didn't feel comfortable as my mind was flooding up with horrible thoughts, like Trixie's suffering in the last three months, and the near-death experience from Pierce and his men gunfire. Mostly I developed a sharp pain in my stomach when I was thinking back when I first found out about Lucifer, believing that the old Lucifer I know was gone and this new, cruel Devil creature was the true person underneath. All of the confusion and the fear was rushing back to me. My eyes began to burst out some tears again, but they were happy tears. I pressured my head deeper into my pillow as I try to quietly sob myself to sleep but the negative thoughts kept haunting my mind.

"Mummy?" Trixie's kind voice echoed in my room

My head risen up from being sank in between my two pillows. I quickly swiped my tears from underneath my eyes before I whispered in a broken tone, "Hey monkey, I thought you were in bed."

"I couldn't sleep. And, I think you couldn't too" Trixie replied.

Without warning, my daughter carefully jumped in my bed and snuggled close to me. I didn't protest as I felt more safe when Trixie was lying close. Trixie rested her head facing me, I guessed that was her way to check once in a while if I was alright.

"I love you mummy" Trixie whisper in a nice, cheerful tone

"I love you too" I purred while showing a small smile.

I felt her small hand sliding into my hand, I gripped it tight like I never want to left her go. My heavily breathing slowly became calmer, maybe because of the safeness I feel from Trixie's presentence. Soon, we both fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I quickly got in to my usual morning routine; made breakfast for Trixie and I, packed in some lunch for Trixie to eat at school. Trixie kept persuading me to leave the stuff and allow her to pack, but I wanted to so I could I feel like I was arriving back to my old life. Dan suggested he would voluntary pick up Trixie and dropped her off to school. Later on, I wondered where Maze was until Dan strangely answered that Maze spending some late nights with a doctor. I had no idea what he meant, but truthfully I figured I didn't want to know.

I didn't felt like I was ready to drive in my car yet because I still get nervousness shaking in my bones whenever I remembered back to the kidnapping event, so I called a cab to drive me down to Lux. I thought back to last night, trying to remember all of the words I said to him, then I advised maybe I should just say how I felt then and now. There was no rush, no pressure, just say what I have to say, yet it felt very different because Lucifer was fast asleep last night, and today he's going to listen me face to face.

Eventually, the cab reached and stopped right outside of Lux. I paid the driver then slowly climbed out of the cab. It felt like the same night, when Ella came over to talk after I denied Pierce's proposal, that night I finally discovered my true feelings for Lucifer and I remember how nervous yet happy I was to come over and tell him the truth. However, this time I wasn't feeling happy, I felt sad and angry.

I entered inside the empty club, two of all the tables were pair up to stand on each for the cleaners to whip and dry the floor, then they cleaned the tables and the bar. I walked across the narrow pathway which leads towards the elevator. Entered inside and pressed the button to the top floor. Once it starts moving up, my breathing suddenly became heaver. I was going to face the actual Devil again, I kept repeating to myself that it's still the same, Lucifer, your partner and the one who selfishly left you at the hospital without saying anything. This reminded me when Lucifer left for Vegas and covered his living room furniture with white sheets, right after we kiss and I almost died.

The bing sound rang to my ears, I raised my head and taking in a deep breathe in. The doors split open and the view of the apartment from inside of the elevator was still the same. The first thing that came to my ears was a sorrow melody from playing the piano. I took the first step inside the apartment and saw Lucifer playing that gentle, sorrow melody. Lucifer didn't turned straight away, but he did after a few seconds.

Once his dark eyes meet mine, his face fell in shock with his eyes widen and gasped, "Detective!"

When I look at Lucifer, and all I can see now is my goofy, stupid partner, as I rushed across the room with a mad look on my face. My voice sounded angry, "How could you?"

Lucifer stood up from his piano chair, his eyes never left mine as he tried to start, "Right, this morning I was…"

"No! This time, I will talk and you will listen" I angrily interrupted and Lucifer stayed quiet. He knew how deep I was hurt from his quiet exit, so Lucifer did as he was told and stood and listen. I continued with my voice sounded softer as I tried not to cry out my thoughts, "Yes, I am angry because you left without warning. But, I get it, you are angry too and hurt from I said before at the beach and at the abandoned museum, that I was scared of you." My sharp words hurt me as much as I watch them hurting Lucifer when I listens, I calmly weep, "And you can hate me all you like, because what I said was stupid and cruel, even after you saved me and…"

The words were forced back in my mouth when Lucifer's lips covered over mine. His warm, soft lips made my entire body froze, but my eyes were close while his hands were holding my head in place as I was feeling the moment. Lucifer pulled away too soon as our eyes meet again, my mouth was slightly parted from the unexpected, soft kiss, but I managed to say one word from my last sentence, "…that."

I sensed some hurtfulness in Lucifer's eyes, yet he was showing a small smile. My face looked puzzled as my voice breathed in confusion, "Why-why did you… kiss me?"

I struggled to get the words out my mouth, but Lucifer quickly replied with a gentle whisper, "How could you say I hate you?"

"From what I was to say before you…" I lost the word 'kiss' at the end of my tongue. The tip of finger circle around the top side of my forehead as my mind was filling up with thousands of questions, "But now, God, my head is filling up."

"Would you like to sit and down and ask me? Because I will be more than happy to answer" Lucifer grinned.

"Yes. That would be great actually" I nodded shortly.

Lucifer suggested his hand wide out to point the direction to the brown, leather sofa as we walked over. Lucifer sat down comfortably as he leaned back against the backrest of the sofa with his arm resting over the top of the backrest, "Start whenever you want, detective."

I sat down in a straight position, once my breathing was calm and steady, "The whole truth."

"Always" Lucifer replied.

I breathed in and thought of the first question popped in my head, "So, how exactly does this vulnerability work? You said when I'm close to you. But, how and why?"

Lucifer paused for a second before answering with a short frown, "I don't know exactly why, Detective."

"Was it because of my birth?" I pointed, thinking about my miracle birth by God, his dad.

I sensed that Lucifer had that thought too but his answer was different but true, "I don't know"

I leaned in a bit forward and breathed, "Lucifer, why did God make me?"

"I thought at first, my dad put you in my path to manipulate me. Giving you feelings that you can't control" Lucifer silently gulped silently, I felt the sorrow and the lack of knowledge Lucifer tried to swallow down his throat.

"When did you know?" I asked.

"Right before you were poisoned" Lucifer sign in grief, "I just needed some time to progress this."

"Vegas?" I gasped, in tone like I'm asking the question, I continued, "But your marriage with Candy, where does that fit in?"

"Well, ever since I realised the truth, I want to get break out from my dad's manipulative game, and yours too" Lucifer explained, "I want to give you back your choice.''

Lucifer's face cracked in hurtfulness when I said those words, "I know it harsh detective, and I hated to do it as much as you had to witness it."

"No… I mean, yes I hated you for it. But, now I see why?" I replied, then I questioned, "What checking my back, because that earlier in our partnership?"

"Well, that was when I realised that you somehow made me vulnerable" Lucifer answered.

It clicked in my mind, like a large, difficult puzzle has finally been completed. I straighten a bit and nodded my head slightly, I understand now. If I still believe that Lucifer was evil then I would have point this as an example for trying to cruelly play me and break me as a toy. But now, I see it was the same for him, when he first found out my birth maybe he was scarred. I felt bad for my actions, "I'm sorry Lucifer. I… I never knew you were trying to protect me."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous detective! You didn't know at the time" Lucifer grinned, "I just didn't want to be part of my family's craziness."

"Speaking of family, where does Charlotte fit in as your mum or step-mem?" I indicated out.

"Oh, well, to make the long story short" Lucifer leaned in, getting himself in a comfortable position like he was going to prepare a long, fast speech. I leaned so I could listen to every word he says, "That time around when you first meet Charlotte, she was stabbed by her junior associate, died then her soul went straight to Hell. Your empty body became a vessel for my real mum, the goddess of all creation. Until her celestial light started bursting out of Charlotte's body. I sent my mum to another universe so she wouldn't destroy this one. Once she vacated your body, Charlotte somehow resurrected back to life."

My entire froze and fell into a deep silence after that short, yet huge story flashed before my wide eyes, reflecting back to all the craziness I've seen with Lucifer and his family, yet it was something more. I managed to gasp out a random question, "When did Charlotte came back to life?"

"When she woke up on the beach" Lucifer answer.

"Oh…" I howled in realisation, "That's why she was more friendlier with me than before. Not like she wasn't at time, I mean it was just…"

"I understand detective, my mother was actually… scary at the time" Lucifer nodded with a small smile.

"Okay, then what about Pierce?" I asked my next question which made Lucifer lose his smile. Lucifer knew that I was going to ask about him, yet Lucifer couldn't hide his hatred in the centre of his eyes. I continued, "How long did you know him? The real him, as Cain?" It was still pretty hard for to believe that Pierce was really Cain this whole time, I dated and had sex with the world's first murder.

"I only realised his true identity after he killed his right-hand man, the Sinnerman we were chasing at the start" Lucifer explained. I remembered back when I followed Pierce in that abandoned museum, and his friend called him the original Sinnerman. Then Lucifer added, "You're probably wondering why he was here?"

I shook my head shortly, "No, Pierce actually told me. He said because I can make you vulnerable, then maybe I could…"

"Make him vulnerable" Lucifer finished the sentence with me, "Yes, he was a mad man at the end."

"But he was wrong, wasn't he?" I said.

"Um?"

"Pierce said my love for him was what made him vulnerable" I explained.

"How did you…"

"After you lifted me out from the gunfire, I did rest from my shoulder wound" my hand raised and rubbed to front side of my left shoulder, "I heard you and Pierce talk. And you already had a theory for Pierce."

"I would love the credit for that detective, but it was Amenadiel's theory and for once in his entire, boring life, he was right" Lucifer gasped at the words he would dare breathed out from his mouth.

I chuckled at his shock, then I gradually shifted my mood back to serious, "I got one more question?"

"Of course" Lucifer smiled showing his perfect, white teeth.

"After everything we've through, from Malcom, to your mum, Pierce and with Father Kinley. I had this one question that's been haunting me all night" I started off to get Lucifer curious as he leaned in a bit forward, I continued, "Why, after all this time, didn't you just show me the truth? Not tell me that you are the Devil, but show me."

Silence quickly filled Lucifer's mouth and I think he wanted that way, like he didn't want to answer my question. When he gazed into my blue eyes Lucifer how desperate and how much I deserve to know the truth. I felt his anxiousness burning through his veins, it was torturing him if he kept hiding from the truth from me.

Breathe by breathe, Lucifer suck in enough courage to say the truth and began, "When I showed Linda my Devil face, she cut me off for weeks. I feared that you would do the same. The doctor and I were just friends, lovers too, but at that time she was gone for some time. I believed that since we had some… emotional moments, maybe you would have left for much longer. Like you were going to at the beach that night."

Lucifer reminded me back the beach where I confronted him about my fears of him being the Devil. I quietly gasped, "Lucifer…"

Lucifer quickly cut in before I could "Detective, I know you are still not okay with me. And, I understand that. I do not blame you what happened, or what are you feeling at the moment. That is why I left you at the hospital, because I don't you to be pushed into a life you are not happy with."

"No. Lucifer when I…" I quickly jumped in while I took a few short breathes in to control my pacing so I could try to say my thoughts in front of him, "I first recognised who you really are. I was scared because I thought that the man I work with, the Lucifer I thought I knew was a lie, that it was a big act. And, I felt like you were playing me like a toy."

"And, that's why I was so scared, confused. And I was stupid enough to actually believe in what those priests who told me that you, the Devil were evil" I explain as I watch the pain grew in Lucifer's eyes, "But then, you came back, you saved me. Even though I hurt you at the beach, you still came back. That's when I released Lucifer that you're not that guy, not from the Bible or from anything."

I was glad to see that Lucifer had that same small, happy smile on his face, sadly it quickly vanished out of thin air, his voice sounded upsetting in a low tone, "But what if I became that guy. That cruel, monster Devil everyone believes in."

Suddenly, Lucifer lifted him off from the sofa and stood up in front of me with his face painted in worrirness, now his voice cracked into grief and lost, "I left because I was afraid. Afraid that if you saw all of me, knew all of me, you would run away."

"Lucifer…" I breathed.

"Detective, it's true. You've seen it. That other side of me is it's bad, it's monstrous, even. I lost it earlier before, but now it's back. I don't know what it means" Lucifer waved his hands as he anxiously explains himself to me about the bigger picture, "If it means that I might hurt you or worse."

I couldn't believe what I was listening, how could Lucifer say after he rescued me like a million times, I tried to correct him, "No. Lucifer, I know you would never hurt me"

"But what if I couldn't changed back. Detective be very honest with yourself" Lucifer turned around not facing me anymore. I thought he was giving himself to space for himself to breathe calmly, until my eyes caught his smooth black hair at the back of his disappearing. His head swiftly transformed form his normal, human skin to red skin with large scars lining across his entire head. At that moment, I noticed at moment Lucifer had changed into his 'Devil' face. He finally turned around to face me, but his shocking gave me rapid cold chills through my eyes and down my spine. Lucifer questioned, "Could you accept me like this?"

I couldn't look at him, I want to, God knows, I wanted to but I couldn't at this second. My breathing Immediately began heavy like my lungs were getting smaller, making it harder to suck in some breathe. I took a step back, but the back of my leg hit the edge of the sofa. My head was staring downwards at the floor. I bravely replied back but I sounded like was sobbing, "You have no idea how much I want… I-I really want."

"But could you?" Lucifer repeated his question as he strongly stared.

I shut my eyes tight, imagining that I could squeeze the tears back in. Once I open my eyes again slightly, I tried to look him but then I quickly pulled my gaze down to the floor and I couldn't stop my fear from revealing on my face to him. I truthfully replied, "Okay, I'm still a bit scared of your face, but I have to accept it, because… because…"

When I closed my eyes, my memories flashed back at the abandoned museum, I rested at the top floor and I listen to Lucifer's conversation with Pierce. I remember Lucifer talking about how he gain his Devil face and his wings, linking to Amenadiel's theory about how angels' feelings can change their physical appearance. I remember Lucifer mentioning about how he got his Devil face when he was casted down to hell, and how Lucifer gained his wings when he sent his mum to a new universe.

Surprisingly, for Lucifer and for myself, I took a deep breathe in and took a huge step forward. My arms gently wrapped around his chest, at the same time lucifer lift his arm up in shock when I hugged him. I laid my head against his muscular chest, but I didn't turn my head to face up to him. I could hear Lucifer's heat was beating faster than usual as it vibrates through his chest to my right ear. The top of my hair rubbed underneath Lucifer's chin as they touch the red scars. I bet Lucifer's head was flooding up with questions.

"What you are showing to me now, it's just a mask of red skin and burnt scars" I whispered, closing my eyes and finally allowing the sweat tears to slide out form my eyes and down my checks. My voice reflected the tone of my broken-heart, "The man I knew, the partner I worked with, is what underneath that mask. My partner who sometimes pisses me off with his foolish behaviour, and there are so many things about him that that I find hard to accept, but I just have to believe I can find a way. Because, I would rather have him in my life than not."

After listening to what I have whispered, I felt Lucifer closing his arms in and slowly wrapped them around my back. Now, I could feel Lucifer's breathing was becoming calmer and slowly. Lucifer leaned his head over mine, yet something felt strange. Usually, I felt the tip of my hair strings rubbing against Lucifer's red, burned skin, but now I could feel my hair rubbing up against something smooth.

Pulled my head back and my eyes gaze up at his face, Lucifer's Devil face vanished and now I see his normal face. A joyful smile grew my face when I saw his beautiful face again, with his curve black hair and gorgeous drown eyes. Lucifer reflected the same grin when he gazed down at me.

"Why would you ever say you could hurt me?" I asked.

"Because I have before, emotionally. With Candy, then Pierce. Afterall, I did stupidly treat you like a trophy" Lucifer pointed.

I caught off guard when Lucifer said that, like Lucifer just realised how his actions affected me when Pierce was getting to get back with me. I raised one of my eye brows, "You didn't talk to Ella, by any chance."

"Talk about what, detective?" Lucifer questioned in curiosity, but it sounded like a tease.

"Well, before I was kidnapped, Pierce proposed to me, I said no. Then I talked to Ella…" I started off when I noticed Lucifer didn't developed a curious look on his face. He was just standing there listening yet, Lucifer looked like he already heard it. I questioned again, "You already knew about Pierce's proposal?"

"Truth be told, detective, I was there. I saw the whole thing from outside the balcony" Lucifer answer. My eyes widen and my mouth parted in shock. Lucifer watched the whole proposal and how I denied Pierce. Lucifer continued, "When Pierce left, so did. The next day, that's when Miss Lopez told me that you came over to talk to me that night."

I remembered crying out the points for Pierce's and Lucifer's childish behaviour towards me. Now, I know that Lucifer was there listening to my argument with Pierce. I looked up at Lucifer, "Why did you came that night?"

Lucifer was about to answer my question, until I added, "Actually, come to think of it, Ella told me some interesting thing about you."

"Really?" Lucifer revealed a cheeky smile.

I continued, "Yeah, she told me you got jealous when Pierce and I got close."

Lucifer chuckled like it was a joke, "The Devil doesn't get jealous, detective."

"I thought you said you don't lie" I commented. Lucifer was going to argued but he knew that I was right.

"And that would explain the behaviour. But there's still one thing I don't get" I took a step back to give some small space to raise my hands so I unravel my fingers to list down my reasons, "So for some time, you knew that whenever I'm close you can get hurt or killed, you knew that your dad made me for some reason, you had every reason to leave yet you still stayed with me. Then you tried to get me away from Pierce, which I understand because he was Cain, but before that. That got me wondering"

I took a step closer, so our faces were only inches away. I could feel him breathing his warm air on my face. I whispered, "What was you desire?"

"I wanted you to choose me" Lucifer breathed his answer.

"Why?"

Lucifer brought his answer to my lips in a fast moment. I didn't even see it coming, but I didn't stop him. His hands crawled on the back of my head, his finger slide through my hair pleasantly pulling my head close to his so our lips could meet again. Our small kiss unhurriedly transformed into a passionate kiss. Allowing lucifer to breathe his hot, sweet air down to flood my lungs. I forgot how addictive he was when we had our first kiss on the beach. He pulled away too soon, leaving me breathless.

"Because, I love you Chloe" he purred in his golden voice.

I opened my eyes when he used my name. Our eyes meet again and whispered my response, "I love you too."

Bliss painted on our faces when Lucifer pulled my head to his and we kissed again. I couldn't let go of him, I didn't want to let go of him. This special moment I realised that his Devil face was just a mask covered with red skin and burnt scars. And, the person beneath it was still the man that I loved.

**Deckerstar lives! H****allelujah!**

**Welcome back readers! This is the last chapter for the story. I really hope that you all enjoyed reading it. **

**Please leave some reviews!**


End file.
